Forget Everything
by claudiadanielle
Summary: Ron tries something horrible after a party, but is stopped by Draco. Draco and Hermione start a friendship that a lot of people really hate. They start to fall for one another, but with everyone being against it, how can they really make it?
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note: Be Warned! There are mentions of Attempted rape and a lot of Ron bashing in this story! If you do not like any of this, do not read this! Press the back button, Now! I really like this story, but let me know what you think! _

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter!**

**Ch.1**

"Ron, don't you think that maybe you have had enough?" Hermione asked, looking at her boyfriend. "Hermione, it's a party! Let loose some." Ron slurred, downing the rest of his drink. Hermione rolled her eyes, looking away from him back to Harry and Ginny.

They were in the Room of Requirement with most of the other sixth and seventh years, having a back to school party. Since the war had ended, everyone was in good spirits, and it was of course, the perfect excuse for all the teens to get drunk. The war had been hard, but Hermione did not think that it was a good excuse to get sloppy drunk and make fools of themselves. She looked back at Ron, who had another bottle of Fire whiskey, and inwardly sighed.

She really did like him, but this was ridiculous. Hermione didn't know why he did this for. Ever since they had gotten together, little things that he did bugged her, and she had started thinking that maybe they were not meant to be. This just goes to show you, that maybe she was right. Instead of spending time with his girlfriend, he was getting drunk as hell, completely ignoring her, or trying to snog her to death.

Hermione had pushed him away from her several times that night, not being able to stand the way he smelled strongly of the whiskey. She was getting tired, and she wanted to go to bed and sleep for the rest of her weekend. After this, she was going to need it. "Hermione? We are going to go, um, do you want to come with us?" Ginny asked, bringing Hermione out of her thoughts. She looked up at Harry and her, their arms around one another, standing close, and both looking a little breathless.

Hermione shook her head, she knew what they were going to be doing and did not want to ruin their fun. "No, its okay, I will stay here and make sure Ron doesn't make a complete fool of himself." Hermione said, trying to smile back at them, she was really tired.

Hermione watched them go, feeling like she should just go ahead and go to bed. When she turned her head back around, Ron was sitting beside her, too close. Hermione jumped, not expecting him to be right there. "Ron! What the hell!" She asked, getting more then a little aggravated now, he was acting like a damn child.

"You know, you are really pretty." He said trying to kiss her again. Hermione stood, making him fall on the couch. "Hey!" He said in protest. "Come on Ron, lets go to bed. I am tired and I really don't think that you need anymore tonight." Hermione said, rolling her eyes as he tried to stand, but tripping and falling back on the couch.

"You want to come to bed with me?" He asked drunkenly. "No you prat, I want to get you in bed, and then I am going to my bed and going to sleep." Hermione said, not being able to keep her voice from being angry any longer.

Ron mumbled something drunkenly, then shrugged. "Lets go then." He said, this time standing, though still wobbly. Hermione made her way to the door, Ron at her side. She could only hope that he would be able to make it there, she didn't want to have to deal with a passed out drunk.

They made it half way to the Gryffindor Tower, so she could get Ron to bed, before Ron pulled her into a dark room. "Ron! What the hell are you doing!" Hermione asked, her temper rising. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she realized they were in what looked like an old abandon classroom. Ron didn't say anything, just began kissing her.

Hermione started getting more angry, trying to fight him off of her. As it turned out, Ron was too strong and too drunk for her to do anything. He released her lips again, nibbling painfully on her neck.

"Ron, we cant do this. You know I'm not ready, and besides, an old classroom? Be reasonable." Hermione said. She knew that he was really drunk, but this was ridiculous! When she felt his hand going up her skirt, Hermione went for her wand. When she realized it wasn't there she looked around wildly. It lay by the door, ten feet away! She must have dropped it when he pulled her in.

'Great!' She thought, 'Now I am stuck with a drunk who doesn't know what no means, with no protection!' When she felt his hand brush over her knickers, she began to panic. It was then that she realized that he did not just want a drunken snog, but he wanted to have sex!

She wiggled, trying to free herself from his grasp, but he was to strong. He chose that moment to pull her to the ground, completely ignoring her cry of pain when her head hit the floor.

"Ron! That is enough! Stop, I don't want to do this!" Hermione said, trying to get away from him. When she felt him rip her knickers, Hermione screamed, hoping someone, anyone would hear and come to investigate. Ron touched her, making her feel dirty and so wrong. She felt a tear come to her eye when he pushed a finger into her. "Ron, please stop! You know I don't want this!" She cried, feeling completely helpless. She couldn't believe that he was doing this. They had known each other since they were eleven, and now, he was trying to rape her!

"Calm down sweetheart! You will like it." Ron said, trying to undo her buttons. When he realized that he was too drunk to do so, he ripped the buttons off of her shirt. Hermione cried out again, hoping that someone that had been at the party would hear! She didn't even look at Ron anymore, she didn't want to do this, and yet, he was trying to make her. It was the worst thing anyone could do to someone else.

Draco walked down the hall, trying to make it too the Head's Room. He decided that this was an adventure all in itself, he had maybe had a little to much to drink, but it didn't matter, he could sleep it off tomorrow.

He hadn't even wanted to go to the damn party, but Blaise had made him go. Told him that he needed to get out and stop moping around. Draco had to admit that since his mothers death, he had not been himself, but still. He did not want to spend his time getting drunk, but once there, he had drank, and it had been a lot more then just one.

As he walked down the halls, he thought he heard something in one of the rooms a little ways up the hall. He stopped, listening closely to whatever it might be. He didn't hear anything for a moment, and started walking again. Maybe it was a good thing, he couldn't say anything to anyone right now. Even if he was Head Boy, he was drunk and it wouldn't be too fun to yell at anyone right now, he just wanted to go to bed.

He made it to the end of the hall when he heard a yell come from the room to his right. He stopped again, wondering what was going on. He wondered if it was not a couple of party goers, making use of the old classrooms and rolled his eyes. He was about to start walking again, but he heard a voice that he knew well, "Stop! I don't want this you fucking bastard!" He heard.

He realized at once that it was Granger. He thought about just walking away, what was it to him if she was in trouble? Then he thought of why his mother had died, for helping Potter finishing Voldemort, and if he walked away now, it would make him as bad as the ones that had murdered her.

He drew his wand and opened the door quietly. Draco almost gasped, before catching himself. In the middle of the room, he seen a very drunk Weasel, on top of a sober, crying Granger. He had not even thought that Weasel was capable of something like this, but knew now that he was. "Stupefy!" He yelled, not caring that he was attacking a member of the wonderful trio. He had a right, right?

As soon as he passed out, Hermione threw him away from her, holding her shirt closed, so Draco didn't see anything. She grabbed her wand and fixed her clothes, still not looking at Draco, who was looking in the opposite direction, ignoring her too.

He heard her mumbling things and looked over at her. He winced when she kicked a passed out Weasel right in the family jewels. "Granger, lets get out of here." He said. Hermione looked up at Draco, realizing that it was indeed Malfoy. "You saved me?" She asked, her voice thick with non belief.

Draco turned his head, feeling like an idiot. He should have just left it alone. "Yeah, I heard the commotion, it didn't look like you wanted him slobbering on you, so I lent a hand." He said, trying for arrogance in his voice, but it not managing it.

"Well, thank you. I really needed help." Hermione said, feeling weird thanking Malfoy for anything. He nodded and they left the room in a hurry, trying to make it to the Heads Common Room before all the noise brought Filch. When they made it, they both fell on the couch, breathing hard.

"Maybe we shouldn't have left him there. He can get into a lot of trouble." Hermione said after a long moment. Draco looked at her as if she were crazy. "Um, Granger I don't know if maybe I had a little to much to drink, but to me it looked like he wasn't planning on stopping anytime soon, and you didn't look to happy about that. I don't know about Muggles, but in this world, its punishable by law to force someone into sex. Not to mention it is just disgusting." Draco said.

"I do not agree with what he was doing, but he was also very drunk. I don't think that he would ever do that on his own." Hermione said, not sure why she was even trying to defend the bastard. Draco was right, it was disgusting. She had already made her mind up to break it off in the morning, and Ron would be lucky if she ever spoke to him again.

"It doesn't matter Granger. Your welcome for that. I am going to bed." Draco said with a shrug, getting off the couch. Hermione watched him go, wondering why he had done it in the first place. When he was gone, Hermione felt lonely. She didn't want to be alone right now, not after that.

She couldn't even believe Ron. He would have raped her, he had touched her and it made her feel dirty all over. Hermione felt tears come, the realization of what he had almost and what he had done hitting her like a brick.

She ran into her bedroom and grabbed her bed clothes. She then almost ran into the bathroom, stripping the dirty clothes off of her as she went. Once in the shower she turned it on scolding, washing herself until her skin was red from the scrubbing. Hermione did not let herself cry, or feel sorry for herself, nothing happened, it was in the past, and it would never happen again.

When she felt a little better, she dressed and walked back to her room. She lay there, trying hard not to think of how upset her friends would be when they found out that Ron and her were no longer together. She wouldn't tell them why she broke it off, it was embarrassing. They would get over it in time though, she didn't want to muck up her friendships.

She tried not to think of Malfoy though. He had saved her, but what if he tried to use it against her in some way? She would have to talk to him tomorrow before he had time to tell anyone. She could only hope that he had grown a little, just enough for him to keep it quiet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter!**

**Ch.2**

Draco opened his eyes slowly, regretting having drank anything last night. His mouth was dry and he had a migraine. The light coming in through the window did not help at all, only making his head pound more.

He groaned and closed his eyes, feeling around for the potion bottle that he had left on his bedside table. He felt himself clutch it and sat up slowly. He opened his eyes, and turned the bottle cap slowly. Once open he drank the fowl tasting liquid inside, feeling his head ache and dry mouth disappear as he did so.

He threw the empty bottle in the trash, thankful that he had bought some hangover potion before returning to school this year. Once the fog in his mind disappeared to, last night flooded back to him, making him groan louder.

He had saved Granger from an overly drunk Weasel last night. He hadn't thought about it at the time, only that he didn't want his mothers death be in vain. He felt fairly stupid now, if his father knew, then he would surely disown Draco for not just leaving the Mudblood to her fate.

Even now, thinking it, made him feel horrible. He did not truly believe in his fathers ways, not since his mothers death, but all he had left was his father, no matter that he was completely insane.

He sometimes wished that Lucius had been locked up, but the bastard had gotten out of it. He had sworn his ways had changed, like his wives to the officials, but everyone who knew him, knew this was a lie. He still carried his beliefs on his sleeve, not caring about anything else, including Draco.

Draco shook his head, not wanting to think of his demented father, and collected his clothes. He showered, feeling better afterwards. Once he had brushed his teeth and fixed his hair, he felt pretty much normal.

When he left the bathroom, he had every intention to go to breakfast, but was stopped by a very excited Granger. "Malfoy! I need to talk to you about something important!" She said, almost running over to him.

"Yes Granger?" He asked, annoyed at being stopped. He didn't really want to talk about what happened last night. "Can we sit down for a moment?" She asked, hearing the annoyance in his voice.

"Granger, can we make this quick, I am starving." He said angrily. Hermione rolled her eyes and with a wave of her wand, breakfast appeared on the table by the fire. Draco rolled his eyes and sat on the couch. "What is it then?" He asked arrogantly.

"First off, please refrain from being a stuck up prat!" Hermione said. Draco tried to defend himself, but she cut him off, "and second I need you to do me a favor." Hermione finished.

Draco looked at her incredulously, "First your going to insult me, and then ask for a favor?" He asked hotly. "Well you deserved it, you always act like your better then everyone, but you are not!" Hermione said stiffly.

"You know, your not making me want to help you with anything." Draco said hotly. Hermione sighed, "Your right I'm sorry." she said softly. Draco looked at her, for the first time, wondering what went on in that mind of hers.

He nodded his acknowledgment for her to continue, and Hermione tried to hold onto her temper, knowing she had to make him swear that he wouldn't tell anyone about what happened. "I need you to promise that you wont say anything to anyone about last night." Hermione said.

Draco couldn't help it, he liked getting her wound up, it was funny to him for some reason, "I don't know Granger, what is in it for me?" He asked, knowing he would never tell anyone for his own safety.

"This isn't funny! It isn't a joke what happened. I don't want people knowing!" Hermione said angrily. "Well if you twist it a little, and add some little things to it, it can be a good story." Draco said, smirking at the anger written on her face.

Hermione stood up and looked down at him. Suddenly, it wasn't so funny anymore. She looked about ready to kill for this and it made him swallow. "Granger, this is ridiculous why don't you just leave it in the past?" Draco said, trying to promise her without hurting his own pride by saying it out right.

Hermione felt her temper rise and she went for him. Draco yelled and got up quickly and let her fall on the couch. "What the hell Granger? Are you insane, going around attacking innocent people!" Draco said, sweeping his hands across his clothing.

"You deserve it, and you are definitely not innocent Malfoy!" Hermione yelled. "You want me to promise not to tell anyone, and yet you are being a complete bitch?" Draco said, not being able to help it. He found it funny today, to mess with her.

"I am not a bitch Malfoy, just honest." Hermione said, making Draco snicker. "What?" Hermione asked, looking at him bewildered. "Nothing Granger, nothing." He said rolling his eyes.

"Will you please just tell me you wont say anything?" Hermione asked. It was too early for this, and she couldn't take him being a prat.

Draco looked thoughtful for a moment, "What if I do? Then what happens?" he asked. "Well, nothing, life goes back to normal, I ignore you, you ignore me. The same as usual." Hermione said with a shrug. What else would happen?

Draco smirked at her comment, this was ridiculous. "Okay, I promise." Draco said, not being able to take it anymore. "Thank you." She said before turning to leave. "Wait! Where are you going?" Draco asked, shocked by the quick conclusion of their conversation. He couldn't figure it out, but he liked talking to her, even if she was mad.

"I am going to go break up with a certain idiot that doesn't know what no means." Hermione said seriously. "But I thought that you were not going to tell anyone? What if someone hears you?" Draco asked, walking closely behind her as the portrait hole closed behind them.

"No one is going to know why. I am not even sure he will, but I cant stay with him now can I?" Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "Well, no, but don't you think people will want to know why? I mean you are part of the Wonder Team!" Draco said.

"It is the Golden Trio, and why do you care what people think of me all of a sudden?" Hermione snorted, this was so absurd.

"Well, I don't care, but I just think that maybe everyone would be better off knowing what a prat the Weasel really is." Draco said with a shrug.

"Well it doesn't matter to me. He made a mistake, it wont be happening again anytime soon. Just let it go, it isn't your concern." Hermione said, starting to feel weird. This was the longest conversation she had ever had with him, even if it was a silly one.

"Why are you so hot headed?" Draco asked, coming to a stop in the middle of their deserted corridor. He didn't mind, no one ever came up here, it only lead to their rooms. "Why are you so nosey?" Hermione retorted, coming to a stop too.

"See, you cant even answer a question." Draco said with a nod, like he had figured it all out. "Why would I answer anything you ask me?' She asked, suspicious now. Draco thought of this, in a way, she was right. They had been pretty much mutual enemies for years now.

"Well, why don't we try to at least be friendly to one another? I mean I know I am tired of fighting, and you are too, so why not? Its not like anything bad will happen if we do." Draco said, holding out his hand for her to shake.

He couldn't figure out why he was even talking to her, let alone asking for a truce, but he thought it might do something to do with the guilt of his mothers death. Why else would he want to be friends with a Mudblood? Especially the one in front of him now.

"Are you still drunk?" Hermione asked curiously. "No Granger, I am being serious. Friends?" He asked. Hermione looked at his hand for a moment, then finally she took it and shook it lightly before letting go quickly.

"Okay, friends." She said, making him smirk. "Okay, then I will se you later then?' Draco said, walking down the corridor. "What?" She asked stupidly, still trying to figure out what he had been saying. "You were going to go break up with Weasel, something about saying no and not listening? Any of this ring a bell?" He said, laughing at the look on her face.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot, well then, I will talk to you later then?" Hermione said, walking past him. "Okay Granger." Draco said from behind her. He didn't know why, but he liked talking to her, and he found himself hoping that later came sooner rather then later.

Hermione was lucky to find Ron by himself on his way down to the Great Hall, looking terribly confused. "Hermione! Hey, do you know what happened last night? I woke up in a dirty old classroom all alone, I don't know how I got there." Ron said, rubbing his head.

"So you don't remember what you did?" Hermione asked angrily. Ron shook his head, not having a clue. "Well then, it doesn't matter, but I want you to know that I do not want to be with you anymore, and just for future reference, when a girl says no, it means no, you ass!" Hermione said, losing her temper all together.

"What are you on about?" Ron asked, now more confused then ever. "Its over Ron. I cant be with you, we are too different." Hermione said, walking away from him as she seen Harry coming around the corner.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked Ron, watching Hermione fly around the corner. "I'm not sure, but I think that she just broke things off." Ron said, still staring at the spot where Hermione rounded the corner. "Really? What happened?" Harry asked in confusion. "Not sure, but something about saying no, it doesn't matter, give her a couple days to calm down, it will be fine. Come on I'm starving." Ron said.

Hermione spent much of her day in the library, and after a quick dinner in the Great Hall, ignoring everyone, she made her way back to her Common Room. She had not thought about the conversation she had with Malfoy at all today, to busy with studies, but when she entered the Common Room and he was already there on the couch, it all flooded back to her.

"Hello." She said, sitting down in the chair in front of him. "Hey." He said, looking up from the book he had just been reading. "So the Weasel looked lonely today. I am assuming that you broke it off with the poor bastard then?" He asked, wanting to keep her talking.

"Yes I did actually. He didn't even remember, but I don't care." Hermione said with a shrug. "Well it doesn't matter, he is an ass, you don't do that." Draco said, sitting up now. Hermione nodded, "Yes, but you cant really say anything. You have been known to be a real dick sometimes." Hermione said in a mater-of-fact voice.

"Maybe Granger, but not like that. Even I know not to force myself upon someone who is not willing. Who does that, even if they are drunk?" Draco said, liking how easy it seemed to be to talk to her.

"Okay, so maybe not that bad, but still. You were always so mean. I thought that you were just an unhappy person. I felt sorry for you though." Hermione said, a small smile playing on her face.

"Yes, you felt so bad for me that you punched me in the face." Draco said, still sore over what she had done in third year. "Well, what you did, it was horrible. You sentenced something to death, just because you were to stuck up to listen to what Hagrid told us." Hermione said.

"Well, it was more of a pride thing. I just wanted to show everyone that you can not mess with a Malfoy. It was dumb, I know that now. Besides, no harm done, that thing got away." Draco said with a shrug.

"Yes Buckbeak is still alive, in hiding of course." Hermione said, a grin spreading across her face. Draco looked up at her, "Should have known the Wonder Team had something to do with that." He said.

Hermione giggled, not realizing just how easy this really was. They'd had years of fighting and bickering, but now it seemed so easy. By the time Hermione went to bed that night, she thought that maybe it was a good thing that Draco and her were semi friends now. It was strained, but they could work at it.

The next morning, Hermione woke late, so she had to hurry towards the Great Hall for breakfast. She made it to the doors, but when she tried to go in, she bumped into someone. She almost fell back, but she caught herself against the wall. When she straightened up, she seen that it was Draco and a couple of other Slytherins.

She smiled at him, but soon the smile fell when she seen the way he looked. "watch where you are going Mudblood, now I have to burn this robe, and its new." He said hatefully. Hermione looked up at him, her eyes narrowing.

"Don't worry Malfoy, I have to burn this now too. I wouldn't want any of you on me either." She said before stomping away.

She felt hurt, but she should have known. It was, after all Malfoy. Nothing would ever change that, and she knew that now. She had hoped that they had put all of that behind them, but obviously his reputation was more important then being her friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter!**

**Ch.3**

It had been a week since they had spoken! A whole week and she had not said anything to him, or let him say anything to her. Draco was going insane, feeling horrible for what he had said to her that morning in the Great Hall.

He tried to reason with himself, saying she was a Mudblood and it didn't matter, but every time he tried to think that, he felt worse. He knew that he should have never said it, but with Zabini and Nott beside him, he had freaked, not knowing what to say.

Draco looked around the Common Room, knowing she wasn't there. Hermione had kept to herself mostly, not giving him a chance to explain himself at all. He supposed that she had a good reason, but it was really killing him. He hadn't realized how much he had liked her company before it was gone again.

He felt lonely without her. Though it had only been two days, it seemed a lot longer to him. Inside, it was like a war in his head, fighting against these new feelings towards her. The old him, thought this was funny and didn't care if she spoke to him or not, but another, growing part, was fighting against that, wanting to talk to her again.

Draco sighed and stretched. He had been waiting for her for almost two hours now. He looked at the time and realized that dinner would be starting soon. He had hoped that she would come back to her room before dinner, but now wasn't so sure.

Hermione walked back to the Common Room, feeling so tired. She had been avoiding Draco at all costs, not wanting to hear his excuses for what had happened all week. She had been studying in the library, and it was getting tiring. Hermione had a hard time leaving the library at night. She loved being the only one there, late at night, with no distractions. It made her feel like she was accomplishing something, but of course she would fall asleep in the middle of it and then wake with a start, sore and drowsy.

She had done this countless times, but it was making sure that she could avoid not only Draco, but Harry and Ron, who had both been trying to corner her for the past week. Everywhere she went, one of the three would be on her tail, trying to get her to talk to them. The only one that was giving her space, and being a good friend was Ginny, who had told her that she knew Hermione had her own reasons for dumping Ron and that was all she needed to know.

Harry had followed her into the library a couple of days ago, but after he got told off by Madam Prince, no one had bothered her there since. As she opened the Common Room Portrait Hole, she remembered too late that Draco would probably be there.

To her dismay, he was there, and as soon as he seen her, he stood and walked over to her. Hermione tried to make a bee line to her door, but he caught her arm and stopped her. "Let go of me now!" She said through gritted teeth. Draco ignored her though.

"I need to talk to you." He said, glaring at her now. "I don't care, go talk to someone who is not a Mudblood! Oh and you might want to burn your hand off now, you know, wouldn't want my germs getting on you." Hermione said venomously.

She couldn't help it, his words had cut her deep. "Granger, can you just get over that already? I'm sorry, okay? I didn't know what to do with everyone around." Draco said. It was strange, he was almost sure that had been he first time in his life he had apologized and meant it.

"Yes, well, I hope your reputation was worth it because I wont be making the same mistake twice." Hermione said, jerking her arm away from him and tearing out of the Common Room as fast as she could.

Hermione didn't stop running until she knew for sure he wasn't following her. She felt a tear come down her face, and wiped it away angrily. He made her so mad, and she didn't want his apologies, she just wanted to be left alone.

When she walked into the Great Hall, there was only a few people there, dinner having just started. She found a seat half way down the Gryffindor table, trying ot eat quickly before Harry or Ron showed up to interrogate her again.

She had calmed down some by the time she had almost gotten done eating. Just as she was finishing, Harry sat next to her. "Hermione, we need to talk." Harry said. "Harry I have told you a hundred times already! I have my own reasons for breaking it off with Ronald. You are not going to change my mind, so please just stop trying to." Hermione said, her temper rising again.

"Hermione, I know you two are different and all, but you seemed to be getting along fine. Nothing could change your mind like that over night, unless of course, you met someone else, but I don't think that you would do that." Harry said, adding the last part quickly, seeing her eyes narrow.

"Has it ever occurred to you that maybe, I just did not like him in that way? Maybe he is just a big jerk that drinks to much and does stupid things?" Hermione said, getting up and trying to walk away.

To her dismay, Harry followed her out of the Great Hall, and Ron was outside waiting for her too. Hermione sighed loudly and tried to go the other way, making her way back up to her room, but was stopped by Harry.

"Hermione, why don't you just talk to him Hermione! He wants you back, and I am getting sick of hearing about it." Harry said. Hermione felt some of her anger vanish, it wasn't Harry's fault that he didn't know what made her stop the relationship. "I cant Harry, there are things that happened, I cant tell you, but I can tell you that I wont ever let it happen again." Hermione said.

"And what is it that I done, that is so horrible?" Ron said angrily, still not being able to remember. "It doesn't matter. I am sorry, but I just cant. Leave it both of you, or we might as well not be friends anymore." Hermione said, to embarrassed of the whole situation to tell them.

Draco made his way grumpily down to the Great Hall. She wouldn't even listen to him, let him explain. He really wanted her to talk to him again, even if he knew that he must not. If his father knew what was going on in his head right now, he might as well be dead. A part of him wanted to let it go, take the easy way out of things, but that little nagging part of him, would not let him get over it.

He heard yelling as he came down the staircase, but didn't think much of it until he heard Hermione's voice. He ran the rest way, not giving himself time to think it through. When he reached the bottom, he seen Hermione next to Potter and Weasel, looking like she was in a heated conversation with them both.

"Then you are just a heartless bitch!" Ron yelled, letting his anger get the best of him. Hermione looked up at him angrily. "No Ronald I am not. If I were, I would tell everyone what you tried to do to me!" Hermione yelled.

"No, you just don't want anyone to know that you are nothing more then a tease." He said, things from that night, flashing in his mind. All he remembered was them in the room, being happy, and then her telling him no. His mind would not let him know the whole truth though.

"Ronald! You don't even know what happened! How can you even say such things?" Hermione said, angry tears trying to come out. How could her friend be so cold to her. "It doesn't matter Granger, he is nothing anyways." Draco said, reaching them finally.

"Stay out of this Malfoy." Hermione said, feeling more tired then before. "Yeah, do what she says Malfoy, you have no business here!" Ron said, his face red. "Oh no, you see Weasel, I was the one that found the two of you that night. Don't make me tell everyone the truth." Draco said, his anger getting the better of him.

Malfoy! Please, just stay out of it." Hermione said softly. "He had no right to talk to you that way! If you think anything like that is true then you don't know her at all. If you come near her again, then I will personally behead you." Draco said, before walking into the Great Hall. He felt like a real idiot now! He had pretty much just told on himself and in front of Potter and Weasel. This was going to be bad and he knew it.

Hermione watched Draco go, feeling her anger towards him go away. He had stuck up for her, not caring who was around or anything! It made her feel that maybe, he really did want to be friends.

"Hermione? What the hell was that about?" Harry asked. "It doesn't matter Harry. Both of you, if you cant let this go, then don't talk to me, I am done fighting with you over this." Hermione said and walked away.

As she walked away, she noticed a couple of people standing around watching them, and it made her think that maybe it didn't matter so much about blood, maybe Draco was figuring that out.

She knew that by the end of the night, everyone would know that Draco Malfoy stuck up for Hermione Granger, and the rumor mill would go crazy. It made her wonder what was actually going to happen now that it was in the open, that they were friends.

Hermione paced back and forth in the Common Room, waiting for him to come back that night. She really wanted to thank him for what he had done. When he came back an hour later, she smiled at him. Draco, not sure if this was a trap, grinned back just a little.

"I wanted to thank you, for what you did back there. It was really sweet of you to do, and I also wanted to apologize for being so uptight this past week. I just didn't know how to handle the way you were. I am not used to it, but you showed me tonight that you are willing to let people know that there is good in you." Hermione said.

"Well, I am sorry about what happened. I should have never said that. I was just worried about what people might think, but then I heard what that idiot said about you, and I knew it wasn't true. After what he tried to do, I wanted to tell him so." Draco said, happy that she seemed to finally be forgiving him.

"Well, lets just put it behind us. It wont happen again, I don't think so anyways, and besides, even if you did, then I will just hex you silly." Hermione said with a grin. "I am really tired of all the fighting though, so lets just let it go." She added, softly.

Draco felt happier then he had in months, she had forgiven him. "So how have you been ignoring me all week? Where have you been?" He asked, getting curious as he sat down next to her on the couch.

"I cant tell you because then, if I get mad again, then I wont have anywhere to hide!" Hermione said, feeling better then she had in days.

"Let me guess, you went to the library?" Draco said, knowing fully well that was where she had been.

"How did you know!" Hermione said. "Well I am not blind, I know you love books, obviously you would go there for a moment of peace. I just don't get it though, how did you stay so late? Didn't that batty old librarian kick you out at ten?" He asked confused. He had waited sometimes until one in the morning for her.

"Oh, well actually, no. She lets me stay as long as I lock up when I am done. I think it is because she thinks I will take her place when she is gone." Hermione said.

"So your ambition is to become the new creepy librarian at Hogwarts?" Draco asked in surprise. Hermione laughed and hit his arm, "No! God I could never do that! She just thinks I am. I don't know what I want to do yet. What about you? Do you have any ambition, or are you going to sit on your spoiled ass all your life?" Hermione asked sarcastically.

Draco put a hand to his chest, "That hurts coming from the creepy librarian!" He said, making her swat at him again. "This friendship is kind of abusive! I think that maybe I am the victim here." Draco said.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Yes, you are the victim, although we both know that I cant hurt you, well physically I cant anyways." Hermione said. "Maybe you can, who knows?" Draco said.

They stayed that way until Hermione couldn't keep her eyes open anymore. Draco made her go to bed, not caring that he didn't want her to. She needed sleep, and it was his fault she had not been getting enough. As he watched her go, he felt something starting in him.

He was not sure what it was, but whatever it was, he seemed to be fighting it quite hard though. As he went to his own room and got into the bed, he shook his head. There was no way being friends with her could be this easy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter!**

**Ch.4**

It had been nearly a week, and Hogwarts was still in an uproar over Hermione and Draco's new friendship. The morning after the fight with Harry and Ron, everyone knew what had happened. They were all in awe that a Malfoy, would associate with a Muggleborn.

Many, meaning the Gryffindors, had tried to talk to Hermione about it, but she didn't listen. They all said the same things, sick joke, bastard, hates people like her, tried to kill her in the war, it was all the same. Frankly, it annoyed the hell out of her, but she tried to keep the peace, telling everyone that it was her decision, and that if worse came to worse, she could protect herself.

Most had learned, after Draco had threatened a couple of younger Gryffindors for trying to pull Hermione away, that it was better let be. There were still whispers and taunts, but both Hermione and Draco were learning to avoid them.

They were growing closer then either one really realized, but a lot of others seen it. Within three days of everyone knowing about their uneasy friendship, the rumor mill started.

Hermione had heard some of the most absurd things in the halls of Hogwarts these days, right down to her being under an Imperius curse, making her obey Draco's every whim. He found that one very funny, "You know that would be really fun, maybe I should do that." Draco said, loudly enough for the three Ravenclaws that had just been talking about it to hear.

"I would love to see you try that." Hermione said, rolling her eyes and snorting. "Is that a dare?" Draco asked as they walked toward the Great Hall for lunch. "Yes it is. If you do that, then I get to do it to you, and just so you know, I would definitely use it to my own use." Hermione said brightly.

"I think that I am a bad influence on you Granger." Draco said as they reached the Great Hall. "Nope, you just never knew that I have a darker side to me." Hermione said with a smile. "I'll meet you back here when your done." She added before walking off towards the Gryffindor table.

Draco watched her go, not knowing what to say of any of this. She was actually a lot different then he had thought at first. She did have a temper, but when she did get angry, she had a sharp tongue, and she knew how to joke and play around. It was strange to him that he actually enjoyed her. As he walked slowly over to the Slytherin table, he was stopped half way to his usual seat.

"Malfoy! We have to talk to you." a voice called out from behind him. Draco turned to look, Great! Now he had to talk to Nott and Zabini. He sat across them, looking around, "What do you want?" Draco asked annoyed.

"We want in this. I don't know what this is, but we want in." Zabini said, Nott nodding the whole time. "In on what?" Draco asked confused now. "The thing with the Mudblood! I don't know what you are planning, acting as her friend in all, but we want in." Nott said. Draco looked at them for a moment longer.

So that was why most Slytherins had not said anything this past week. They all thought that he was planning something horrible. He looked at the two in front of him, they had all grew up hearing about how bad Muggleborns were, and it seemed that the other two here, had not been lucky enough to have mothers that did not believe the same.

"So are we in or not?" Zabini asked, as Draco kept staring at them, "We want to mess up that stupid Mudblood too." Nott added. Draco tried to hold onto his temper as he spoke, gritting his teeth as he talked, "I am going to say this only once, so it would be wise to spread the message to all the others. I am not trying to play a prank or hurt Granger in any kind of way. If, for any reason, she is hurt, then I will make it my priority to find each and every person involved, and I swear when I do, they will curse the day they were born." He said before stalking off angrily to the other end of the table.

They watched him go, thinking that maybe their Slytherin Prince had lost his mind. Nott looked at Zabini and they both shook their heads, they didn't think that even Draco knew what he was doing on this one. They could only hope that this was all a big show, and soon he would put that little Mudblood in her rightful place.

Hermione sat next to Ginny, the only Gryffindor still speaking to her. Ginny had asked Hermione about everything, but when Hermione had explained to Ginny that she really believed that Draco wanted to be friends, she had let it go, unlike everyone else.

She was halfway through her meal when she heard Ron's voice carry over to her. "You know they are having sex every night right? That was why I broke it off with her. I found them together and I told her that she was disgusting." He said. Hermione looked over to where, Harry, Lavender, and Parvati, all sitting around hearing Ron say thing.

"Ron, I don't think that is true, Hermione told us they were just friends, just leave it mate." Harry said softly, shaking his head at his friend. "Not true? She was letting him do unmentionable things to her, I swear it! She is nothing more then a whore! I don't even know what I saw…" Ron started but was cut off by a curse hitting him in the back of the head. Ron was tossed up into the air by his ankles as Hermione stood, her wand still pointed to him.

"You lying little bastard! You tell them the truth! You tell everyone what you did to me! If it wasn't for Draco, then you would have done something so unforgivable, that it could have landed your stupid alcoholic ass in prison!" Hermione said, not caring that was the first time she had used Draco's first name, or the fact that everyone in the Great Hall was now staring at the scene in front of them.

Draco was about to go over, but McGonagall went over to the Gryffindors quickly and he sat down again. He didn't like to admit it, but that woman scared the hell out of him.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley, What in the world is going on?" McGonagall asked. Hermione released Ron from the spell, not caring that he fell with a loud thump in the floor. "She attacked me!" Ron cried.

"Only because you insulted her first!" Ginny and Harry said at the same time. "She deserved…." Ron started, but the Headmistress cut him off. "Enough! All four of you, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, and Ms. Weasley, to my office this instant, and I swear, the next one to pull out their wand will be expelled!" McGonagall said angrily.

They all grabbed their things and made their way to her office. Hermione was freaking out, not sure what to do. She really didn't want to tell anyone what had really happened, but it seemed now, that maybe there was no way around it. She had not wanted to get Ron into trouble, but now, from the way he had been acting these days, she didn't care really.

When they made it to the Headmistresses office, she made them all sit down. When no one spoke, McGonagall turned to Hermione. "Tell me, what is all of this? What has caused all of you to act like baboons instead of adults?" She said angrily.

Hermione looked around, not sure what to do, then decided to tell the truth, all of it this time. "About two and a half weeks ago there was a party. It was supposed to be a secret party, for the sixth and seventh years, for being back at school and Voldemort being gone and all that." Hermione started, knowing that she could be getting a lot of people in trouble right now.

"We already knew about the party. We did not think it too bad, but obviously we were wrong." McGonagall said angrily. She had spoken to all of the teachers and they had all decided to let the teens have their fun. It had really been because of everything that had happened to them, but now McGonagall realized that it might have been a mistake. "Go on Ms. Granger." She said.

"Well, at the party, Ron had drank a little to much, and I had asked him to stop, but he didn't listen. It wasn't really his fault, a lot of people had too much that night. Anyways, Ginny and Harry had left earlier, so around two in the morning, I made Ron leave with me." Hermione said, knowing that the next part was going to be really hard to say.

She knew know that Ron had remembered some, but she did not think that he really knew that he had tried to rape her.

"I was planning on dropping him off at Gryffindor Tower because he really was drunk, and I didn't feel right letting him go by himself. We made it half way there before he started getting really difficult to manage. He jerked me into an empty classroom…." Hermione started, trying to blink back the tears that were starting to form.

She had not realized until now, how much he had really hurt her that night. McGonagall had a feeling she knew what Hermione was going to say, and felt badly for the girl. "He kissed me, and I let him, but then, he started to get rough with me and I tried to make him stop. He didn't listen to me, and he pushed me onto the ground. I told him several times t….to s….stop, but he wouldn't listen to me. He ripped the buttons off of my shirt and was going to try and force me into it, but then Malfoy turned up. He Stupefied Ron, and then we left. He swore to me that he wouldn't tell anyone, and he hasn't yet. We became friends of sort, and Ron became mad. He called me names and said things that were not true, and I just snapped." Hermione said, wiping away the tears that had fallen.

She did not dare look at anyone, too afraid that they would think that she was lying, or worse, blame her for what one very drunk Ronald had done. "I see." McGonagall said, but did not say anything after that. They all sat there in awe at Hermione's story. Both Ginny and Harry were looking at Ron angrily, while Ron looked at the floor, still trying to remember what he had done.

He didn't even know what to say anymore. He couldn't believe that he had actually done that to her, no wonder she hated him. "Mr. Potter, Ms. Weasley, you may go." McGonagall said softly, all anger gone from her voice now.

Hermione still did not look up until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at her friends, both Ginny and Harry looking at her sadly. "Hermione, I am so sorry, I didn't know. If I had, then I would have never tried to get you guys back together. Will you ever forgive me?" Harry asked softly, feeling like a fool for ever being mean towards her.

"Its okay Harry, its my fault. I should have said something." Hermione said before Ginny and Harry walked out of the room.

For a long moment after they were gone, no one spoke. "Mr. Weasley, would you like to add anything in your defense?" the Headmistress asked quietly. Hermione watched as Ron struggled to think of something, anything to say. "Hermione, I don't remember that. If you would have told me, I would have never said anything, you know that. I never meant to hurt you, and you know that I would have never done that if I were sober." Ron said, not looking at Hermione.

"Its okay Ron, you didn't know what you were doing. It was a mistake." Hermione said sadly. McGonagall looked from one to the other, not sure what to do.

"Well, Ms. Granger, I see that you probably do not want to, but I have to ask anyways. Do you want this to go to trial?" McGonagall asked, knowing that of course she would not.

Hermione looked up at her in shock, shaking her head. "No! Please don't do that! I would never want that to happen! He made a mistake, yes, and he has been very wrong for the past couple of weeks, but I don't want him locked up!" Hermione said, just realizing how cruel he had been these past couple of weeks.

"Very well Ms. Granger, I will give you a month of detentions Mr. Weasley, and if anything like this happens again, then you will be expelled. Also, if Ms. Granger wishes, I can have you removed at anytime, so tread lightly. You may both go now." the Headmistress said.

Without another word, they both left the room in a hurry. Hermione didn't even look at Ron, afraid of what he might say now that they were alone. She tried to hurry away back to her Common Room, but of course Ron would not leave well enough alone.

"Hermione! Wait I need to talk to you." Ron called after her. Hermione stopped and waited for him to catch up, trying to keep her temper from going off. He had really been upsetting her lately.

"Listen, now that it is all out in the open and I know that you have forgiven me, I was wondering if maybe we could try again? You know, start over?" Ron asked. He wanted her back, even though he knew that she wouldn't go for it, he could only hope.

"Ron, its not just about what happened. You have been down right cruel to me for weeks now. I cant even think of you as a friend right now let alone anything else." Hermione answered sadly.

"But you can count that prat Malfoy as a friend after all of the things that he has done to you?" Ron asked, his temper rising now. "Ron, it isn't the same. He changed and I like him now. He is proving to be a better friend then you!" Hermione said now.

"I know what you are on about! You like him! Don't you? More then a friend, you like him!" Ron accused angrily. "What! No of course not! We are only friends. You know I do not lie Ronald! This is getting ridiculous! I don't even know who you are anymore. Just stay away from me!" Hermione shouted angrily.

"It doesn't matter, you will see in the end. Go have your fun bitch. I will be right here to watch you fall." Ron said, not sure where all of his anger was coming from now. He watched her go, wondering how they had grown so far apart, and why he seemed to want to hurt her now. It was not a feeling that he was used to.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter!**

**Ch.5**

Hermione flew away from Ron as fast as she could. She could not believe that he was acting this way. She felt the tears coming, but she held them back until she made it to the Common Room. Luckily, Draco was not there, and as she fell onto the couch, she fell apart.

Everything was finally catching up to her. The way that Ron had hurt her, his attitude, and the horrible things he kept saying to her. She never hated someone more then him right now. Hermione tried to think when it had all changed and realized that it was during the war.

She had seen the change in him during it. He would sit hours on in, talking about the deaths of people and would talk about people dieing so much that it had scared her. She had not said anything to anyone, hoping that once it was all over, he would be the way he had been before. Now she knew that he had become someone else. Ron would never be the same, and who he had become was a horrible, hurtful person that she hated now.

The realization of this made her tears come back, harder now. Hermione was so lost in her thoughts, that she did not even notice Draco coming in. "Hermione!" He said, not knowing why he chose now to call her by her first name.

He rushed over to her as she looked up at him. He sat next to her, not sure what to do. Something he had never had to deal with, a crying girl. Before he knew it though, he had pulled her to him and she was crying into his chest.

He didn't know what to do, so he patted her back soothingly, trying to calm her down. He could feel her tears soaking his shirt, but he didn't care. It was a strange feeling for him to have, not being selfish and mean, it was one he was not used to.

The same old battle raged in his head, torn between doing what was right and what he was used to, but by now, he could ignore it.

"Now can you tell me what happen?" He asked curiously when she had calmed down. Hermione told him about what had happened in McGonagall's office and about what happened after. Draco listened, not interrupting, but feeling something in him grow angrier with her every word.

He did count her as a friend, a better one everyday, but the way he was feeling inside now for the Weasel, he knew this was bad. He had never hated anyone more then he did right now, not even his father.

"I don't know what he has become, but whatever it is, he will never be the same person." Hermione said softly. She liked the feeling of being in his arms, she felt stronger and safer. It was a weird feeling for her, especially coming from him.

Hermione took that time to realize that she was indeed laying in his arms. Somehow during her little episode, they had stretched out onto the couch, laying together. She didn't want to admit how good it felt being here, she would only make a fool of herself. A part of her wanted to untangle herself from him, but she just couldn't.

"Well, he is an ass. Just forget about him Hermione, he isn't worth this. Don't let him get to you." Draco said softly. He was playing with her hair now and Hermione wondered if he even realized it or not.

"I am over it, well sort of. You would think that it would hurt more, losing a friend that has been there since the beginning, but really, I think it was just his words more then anything." Hermione confessed, starting to get sleepy now.

"Don't let that get you down. He is really nothing, if you think about it. If he can not respect you, then he isn't worth all of this." Draco said, feeling too comfortable for his own good.

Hermione mumbled something before drifting off, not caring that they really should not fall asleep together. Draco looked down at her once more, thinking that he should get up before he too fell asleep.

Hermione woke some hours later, feeling disoriented. She couldn't remember what had happened at first, but realized suddenly that she was not in her bed, and that the thing making her feel so warm was another person.

She opened her eyes and looked up at a sleeping Draco and it all came back to her. She was a little embarrassed at how she had acted, and now she had fallen asleep on him. Hermione went to get up, but as she moved the arm around her tightened so she could not.

Hermione tried not to laugh at the absurdity of all of this, but it was hard not to. Hearing her little giggle, Draco woke with a start. Like her, he was disoriented, not knowing where he was, then she watched as realization dawned on his features.

He looked down at her, untangling them as he did so. "Sorry, I was asleep. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." He said drowsily. Hermione grinned a little, "No its okay, I just woke up too. You didn't make me uncomfortable." She said, trying to lighten the haze of tension starting to build around them.

As they both stood and stretched, Hermione tried to hide the blush that was creeping up in her face. She had fallen asleep with Draco Malfoy! Even though they were friends now, Hermione was sure that this was overstepping some unspoken boundaries.

"Well, its dinner time, you want to go grab a bite to eat then?" Draco asked uncomfortably, still not able to look at her. His mind was going in a thousand directions now. He knew he was in trouble now though, nothing could stop it. He knew why he had been fighting all of this now, why he hadn't wanted to get close to her. He liked her, and if how he was feeling now was anything to go by, it was a lot more then just a friend.

"Yeah, that's fine." Hermione said, slowly making her way to the door. Half way there, Hermione could no longer hold the silent tension. "Draco, wait!" She said, surprising him. He looked up at her for the first time, "Yes?" He asked in confusion.

"This is dumb! Look at us, we cant even look at each other. We fell asleep, its nothing, it doesn't mean anything. Can we stop acting like this is like the worst thing in the world, please?" Hermione said, feeling almost hysterical, she did not want to lose a friend over this.

Draco looked at her for a moment, trying to wrap his head around what she had said, then started laughing. "What!" Hermione said. "Nothing, I'm sorry. I understand, really. I just wasn't sure what to do. Lets just leave it alone." Draco said, feeling relieved.

"Okay, good, lets go, I am starving." Hermione said. Draco snickered walking with her. She really was a pistol, and very outspoken.

When they made it to the Great Hall, they went their separate ways with smiles, glad that was over. Hermione ate next to Harry and Ginny, both were ignoring Ron, who sat down the table by himself. She ate slowly, still trying to wrap her head around all of this. She thought back to what Ron had said about liking Draco. At the time, she had meant what she had said about not liking him like that, but now, she didn't know for sure.

When she finally could not stand her thoughts any longer, she made her way over to the doors of the Great Hall. Luckily, at the same time, Draco seemed to be thinking along the same lines, and by the time she reached the doors he was there too.

"Study in the Common Room?" She asked with a smile. "Its Saturday! Lets do that tomorrow!" Draco groaned. Hermione rolled her eyes as they began to walk away from the hall. "You just don't like it." Hermione said in mock anger. "Umm, Hermione, newsflash, you're the only person that does like it." He said, then laughing when she smacked his arm playfully.

"You know guys, I think that maybe our friend needs a reminder of where he belongs." A voice said from behind them. Both of them turned and looked, seeing Zabini, Nott, and Goyle walking behind them at a distance. "What do you want you three." Draco asked, unconsciously blocking Hermione from their view.

"Oh, look, he is trying to protect her now." Nott said, making Goyle laugh stupidly. "We just want to know what your up to Malfoy. I think that this joke has gone on long enough, don't you?" Zabini said, looking cruelly over at Hermione.

Hermione let out a small gasp, Joke? She looked up at Draco who was sneering dangerously at the three in front of them. "I have told you already that this is not a joke. If you do not leave my sight now, I will make all of you an example for all the other fools that wont see the truth." Draco said.

"Whatever Malfoy, just remember, this is only temporary, remember who you really are. Don't let the likes of that, ruin you." Zabini said, motioning for the boys to walk away with him.

Draco turned back to Hermione and noticed the thoughtful look on her face. "Are you okay?" He asked softly. "I am fine, lets go." Hermione said softly. Her mind now felt like it was numb. She knew that she really shouldn't listen to the Slytherins, but what they said made sense. She looked at Draco, wondering if this was his idea of a big joke.

What was it? Get the Mudblood to fall for you, and then laugh in her face? Hermione felt her eyes start to water and was thankful to be at their Portrait Hole. When they were inside their Common Room, Hermione did not look at him.

"I am going to go ahead to bed, I am tired." She said, not giving him time to respond. She ran up to her room and shut the door softly. Once there, she let the tears come. She didn't care though, as she lay there, she knew what she had to do. Starting tomorrow, she was going to distance herself from him. He would wonder why, but she didn't care about that now. Hermione refused to get closer to someone that she knew could hurt her badly.

The next morning Hermione left for breakfast before Draco even woke up. She didn't want to see him, it would be too hard not to go back on her own word.

When Draco heard the Portrait Hole close, he knew that she was gone. He let out a sigh and opened his door. She had not waited for him this morning, it proved that what had happened last night must have bothered her. He wasn't sure if it was falling asleep together, what those idiots had said, or a combination of both.

He walked slowly towards the Great Hall, not sure what to do. He wanted to be with her friend, or more, he didn't care, but he didn't want to lose her. He decided that he would try to talk to her today and make her understand that she was not a joke. The only problem he had was that he could not find her all day long.

That day he looked for her everywhere, but could not find her outside, Common Room, Library, nothing. She was hiding from him and he couldn't believe it. He waited up for her, but fell asleep on the couch.

When he woke the next day, he checked her room, but she was not there. If she had been, she had been to quiet and had not woke him up. As he dressed for his day, he decided to give her, her space.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter!**

**Ch.6**

As the weeks began to go by, Hermione felt the loss of Draco by her side. They hadn't even spoken in almost a week. Hermione had been pulling away from him, trying to make sure she was not hurt, but many times, she had to force herself to stay away from him.

It became considerably harder as the days past with Draco fighting it the whole way. Hermione could not deny that she was hurting, but knew that in the long run it would be for the best.

At first, it was only little things, leaving in the mornings without him, studying in the library, but now, they didn't even speak to one another, even in their Common Room. Every time Draco would try to talk about it, Hermione would try to tell him nothing was wrong and then make a swift exit.

In time, Draco had finally just left her be. They didn't speak now, ever. It hurt, seeing him every day, but Hermione knew what he was capable of. When she caught him looking at her, that was the hardest. She had not been able to meet his eyes ever since she had about three days after the Slytherins had made her think that it was really all a big prank.

Hermione had seen the pain in his eyes, but she did not want to believe that it was true. She knew that this was ridiculous, that she was being too harsh, but a part of her was having a hard time letting go of the past.

As Hermione sat down in the Great Hall for lunch three weeks after the incident with the Slytherins, she felt Draco's eyes on her. Hermione did not have to look back to see that it was him, it was always him. She caught herself thinking of how easy it had been with him, but shook the thoughts away. It was harder to stay strong if he was on her mind.

"Hermione, can we maybe take a walk after lunch? I need to talk to you." Ron said from beside her. Hermione looked at him in confusion, they had not spoken since the day Hermione had finally told everyone exactly what he had done to her at the start of term.

"Um, Ron, I don't know. I don't think that is the best idea." Hermione said. She was not stupid, and Ron freaked her out lately. The way that he was now, it scared her, he was not himself now.

"Just a short one, I just really need to talk to you.' Ron said, his voice almost begging. She looked up at her old friend and felt pity for him. "Okay, but just a short one, we can go now if you are done, I'm not really hungry." Hermione said, just wanting to get this over with.

As they left the Great Hall, Hermione walked out onto the grounds, happy that there were people around. She did not trust him anymore, not after everything that had happened. Once they were only a little ways out of the castle, Hermione turned to Ron expectantly.

"Hermione, I know that this year, we have not been exactly friendly, and I know a lot of that has to do with me, but I was hoping that maybe you would forgive me, and maybe, if you could, give me another chance. Its just I have noticed that you don't really talk to the Ferret much anymore, so I thought that maybe we could try again." Ron said hurriedly, hoping she would listen to him.

Hermione heard his words, and it felt like a knife cutting through her when he had called Draco Ferret. She knew that for years they had called him that, but now it felt so wrong to her. She could of course forgive him, she was not one to hold a grudge, but she could never be with him again. After everything that had been said between them, she could nto see herself with him again.

"Ron, I do forgive you, everyone can make mistakes. It has been trying on you since the war, it has on everyone, but I don't think that I could ever be with you like that again. There has been to much wrong there for us to be able to fix it." Hermione said honestly. They had stopped walking now, both looking at each other.

Hermione seen in his face as soon as his mood changed. The half hearted smile was replaced by an angry scowl and his ears started to turn redder. "It is that thing you were hanging out with isn't it? He did this! We were happy, and then he went and ruined everything!" Ron said, letting anger control him now.

"No! Ronald! You ruined it when you tried to rape me, and then if that was not enough, you made me out to look like a whore! I cant be with someone like that!" Hermione said. She was angry now, Draco had nothing to do with this.

"Whatever Hermione. I know for a fact there is something else. I am going to kill that bastard!" Ron bellowed, making people look over at them. Before Hermione could even register what he had said, Ron was gone.

After a minute of standing there, Hermione realized that Ron was going after Draco. She felt fear creep into her, not sure what Ron could be capable of now. She looked around, knowing that she had to find Draco before Ron did.

Hermione raced backed to the Great Hall, looking around for either Ron or Draco. She didn't see either of them, and after a moment, raced out of the Great Hall and up the stairs towards the Head Common Room. With any luck, Draco had gone there to study or something.

She was almost there when she heard raised voices and knew it was them. Hermione raced up the corridor, hoping she made it before either one did something stupid. When she turned the corner, she found them both, face to face, wands out.

"What the hell Ron? This is stupid, go on now before one of you get hurt!" Hermione said, angry that Ron was being so dumb. Draco looked around Ron at Hermione, looking slightly confused. "What the hell is he on about?' Draco asked her, hoping to get a better answer then you took her.

Hermione reached them now, rolling her eyes, "Ronald thinks that the reason that I wont go back to him is you. It of course, can not be the fact that he is an ass!" Hermione said angrily, looking at Ron.

"Well, then maybe Weasel here needs to look at himself. I do not take kindly to people trying to attack me from behind." Draco said angrily at Ron.

"You attacked him!" Hermione said, getting angrier by the minute. "Hermione, go on, we have something to settle." Ron said, not taking his eyes off of Draco.

"No you don't! He doesn't like me like that, ask him!" Hermione said angrily. Ron looked over at her, feeling different somehow towards her.

"It doesn't matter if I like her or not Weasel. It wouldn't matter if we were together shagging all the time! You messed up, ruined your chance, it will never happen again. She hates you now." Draco said, not realizing that he had just let out some of his true feelings.

"Stupe…" Ron started, but Hermione disarmed both of them before either one could do any damage. "Look, this is ridiculous." Hermione tried, looking at each of them.

"Hermione, lets go." Ron said, trying to pull her away from Draco. "No! Let go of me Ronald, I am staying with Draco." Hermione said, trying to smack his hand away.

Ron let go of her and looked at her like she was diseased. He straightened up looking at both of them like they had lost their minds. "It will never work out. Both of you know that. Go ahead and try it, you will fail." He said in a voice that made him sound demented.

Hermione stepped closer to Draco, not liking the way that Ron was talking. "It doesn't matter what you think Weasel. This is not your decision to make." Draco said. Ron looked at them once more before walking away, leaving them both alone.

After he was gone, Hermione realized that this was the first time in a while that her and Draco had been this close. She turned to him, not sure what to say as the memory of what the Slytherins had said came back to her.

"I have to go." Hermione said, not wanting to hear his excuses. She made it all of three steps before he grabbed her shoulder and pulled her to the Common Room. "Draco Malfoy! If you do not release me, I swear to god I will curse you!" Hermione said, trying to get away from him.

"No Hermione, you are going to talk to me if it kills you." Draco said. He was tired of her ignoring him. He was tired of acting like it didn't bother him anymore. He had finally won the battle against himself weeks ago.

Draco had decided that it didn't matter what his father thought of this. It was his decision and he did not care if his father disowned him for this. Of Course, Lucius was going to be angry, but he wouldn't actually hurt Hermione. Draco didn't think that he was capable of that.

When they made it to the Common Room, Draco pulled Hermione to the couch and made her sit. He started pacing in front of her, trying to think of the words to say. Hermione watched him, not sure what to do. She knew that she should not listen to him, run away, but the look on his face made her stay put.

"Now, for weeks now, you have pulled away, acting like you no longer want me to be around." Draco started. Hermione tried to say that it wasn't that, but he cut her off before she could start.

"I don't want to hear that your not doing anything. I am not stupid I can see the difference in you. I know why you are pulling away too. You think that what Zabini and Nott said was true. You think that I am just playing a joke on you. I understand why you might think that, but its not true. I wouldn't do that, not anymore." He said, making Hermione blush.

He looked up at her and sat down next to her. "Hermione, I want to be there for you, I want us to be friends, but we cant if you believe that. I don't want you to pull away from me every time someone says stupid things. What is all of this proving anyways? I am not going to hurt you Hermione." Draco said, tired of her fighting this.

Hermione thought of what he was saying, knowing that he was right. She didn't know what to do though. She did not want to give into him, only to have him hurt her. Hermione did not want to set herself up for something like that. She knew how he had always been, and it scared her.

"I don't know Draco, I just don't know anything anymore. Everything is changing so fast, I cant keep up. I am not used to feeling like I am not on top of things, and it is confusing me." Hermione said honestly.

"People change Hermione, you should know that from the Weasel, but it isn't always for the bad. People do change for the good. I don't know when or how it happened, but I have changed." Draco said, not caring if he sounded like an idiot, he wanted her to listen to him.

"What about your father? Your friends? They hate people like me, and I don't think they want you to be friends with me." Hermione said. "I don't care what they think, you should know that after what happened three weeks ago. I wont let anyone get you for being my friend. If they bother you, then they are stupid." Draco said, hoping he was getting through to her.

Hermione looked up at him, knowing that he was right. "Draco, I just don't want anything bad to happen." Hermione said.

"What bad could come with us being friends?" Draco asked jokingly. He reveled in the smile that spread across her face.

"You know you are the worst person to ignore." Hermione said, choosing to take the risk. She did not want to lose another friend. Draco chuckled, "Well, I wanted you to talk to me, so I used all I had, but you are pretty good at avoiding me. I thought that you had just erased your memory or something." Draco said. He had been trying for weeks to get her to change her mind. He had found during the time they had not spoken that he was starting to like her a lot more then a friend.

At first, he had fought it, but not now, he really did like her. It seemed to only get stronger as the days passed. The time they had not spoken had been tearing at him.

"No, it was really hard, who knew that I would miss talking to an arrogant prat so much." Hermione said.

"That hurts Hermione." Draco said in mock sadness. "Well you like talking to a stuck up know it all, so its fair." Hermione said, feeling happy now that they were speaking again. She should have known that she would not be able to ignore him forever. She had realized that she liked him a lot. A part of her knew that it was more then a friend, but she wasn't stupid. No one changed that much and to him, she would never be more then a friend. She would have to learn, somehow, to forget the growing feelings towards him. As she looked up at him, she wasn't sure how well she was going to be able to do that anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter!**

**Ch.7**

It did not take long for the news to get out that Hermione and Draco were friends again. Most didn't care anymore, it was old news, but there were some that would not let it go. Most Gryffindors did not trust Draco and thought that he was doing this for a purpose, and all of the Slytherins thought Hermione was scum and fought to keep Draco away from her.

After a week of trying to dodge Gryffindors and Slytherins alike, Draco had enough. Zabini and Nott had just tried to soak Hermione in a sleeping drought that could have killed her, but Draco had been close by when they had attempted it and made the liquid disappear.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Draco yelled, making everyone stop and look at them. "It was an accident, she was just our way." Zabini shrugged, an evil grin on his face. Slughorn came over, wondering what in the world was going on.

"What is the meaning of this outburst Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini?" He asked angrily. "Sir, him and Nott tried to pour their potion on Hermione." Draco said. No one said anything, it was the worst offence to snitch on a fellow Slytherin.

"Is this true Ms. Granger?" Slughorn asked. Hermione nodded angrily. They had actually tried to do something that could kill her! "Yes sir, if it had not been for Draco, then I could have died, you know that." Hermione said.

"It was an accident, they are making it look worse then what it actually was." Nott said angrily. "Yeah, we would never want to actually kill someone." Zabini added with a smile that showed he didn't care if she died.

"Yeah, try again and I will kill you." Draco said, advancing towards them. "That is quite enough all of you, Mr. Zabini, Mr. Nott, if anything like this was to happen again, then you will both be expelled, as it is, this time you will be serving detention for the next week. Hopefully this will teach you both to be more careful when working with dangerous potions." Slughorn said as the bell rang.

Hermione and Draco left, both still fuming over what had just happened. "You just earned me a weeks worth of detentions Mudblood." Zabini said from behind them. Draco went to turn, but Hermione touched his arm softly, "Its not worth it. Just ignore them." She said, rolling her eyes.

Draco exhaled sharply, trying to hide the way he felt when she touched him. If Hermione noticed, she did not say anything to him. "They deserve to die." Draco mumbled. "Yes, but saying it, only makes you like them. Just ignore the idiots." Hermione said as Zabini and Nott laughed.

"Look here everyone, it seems it only took a Mudblood to keep Malfoy in check, Who knew? Do tell Draco, is she that good in bed?" Zabini said. Hermione turned bright pink as a couple people laughed nervously.

Draco didn't care that there were people around, he was too mad. He turned back to the two Slytherins, seeing red. "And what it matter if she is?' He said, not caring what he was insinuating.

"Well if that is the case, then I can see why you stay, but still Malfoy, come on, she is still a stupid Mudblood. There has to be someone that has a better blood statues then that thing your with now." Nott said.

Draco realized that they all thought they were together, as in a couple. Something about that, made him happy. "Well you will never know. If anyone comes near her, in any kind of manner, threatening or any other way, they will have to answer to me. I believe you both remember what I am capable of Zabini, Nott." Draco said, grabbing Hermione's arm and walking away fast, before anyone realized what he had just said.

When they were far away from everyone else, Hermione started laughing. "What?" Draco asked. He was still pissed and couldn't possibly think what could be funny right now.

"Well, you just pretty much told the whole school that we were sleeping together." Hermione said in a matter-of-fact voice. Draco stopped walking and thought about it. She was right, now everyone would think they were sleeping together.

"Well, they thought it anyways, they just were not sure. Let them think whatever they wish. It will give them something to talk about." Draco said with a grin. She had no idea how much he was wanting that exact thing to happen.

"And you ruined any chance of anyone asking me out for the next five years." Hermione said in mock anger. "Well, that will give you time to start your life without a bunch of idiots running after you." Draco said.

"Yes, well, what if I get lonely?" Hermione asked. She knew that this was dumb, she was trying to flirt with Draco. In a thousand years, she would have never thought this, but it was too good an opportunity to pass up.

"Well according to everyone else you wont." Draco said as they went into the Common Room to put their bags away.

When Hermione threw hers in her room, she looked over at Draco. "So are we still going to Hogsmeade together tomorrow?" She asked. In secret, she had been counting the days down, excited to be alone, away from school with him.

"Yeah, it will be fun, as long as no one tries anything stupid." Draco said as they walked back out into the corridor. "Well, I think by then word will get around that I am sleeping with you, so the only ones you will have to worry about are Harry and possibly Ron." Hermione said. She found it amusing that everyone would believe such a funny thing.

"Oh yeah, well I don't think you will have to wait that long for Potter, he looks down right pissed." Draco said. Hermione looked up confused, then seeing Harry down the hall looking angry as hell. Beside him, Ginny was looking at him angrily. Great!

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" Hermione said, trying to sound light. "Please tell me its not true Hermione?" Harry asked, looking not at her, but at Draco.

"Is what true?" Hermione asked, knowing very well what he was talking about. She looked over at Draco and seen a mischievous grin on his face. "Draco, you better not." Hermione warned in a soft whisper.

"Are you sleeping with him?" Harry asked angrily. Hermione looked at him, shocked that he was being so blunt. "Harry!" Ginny cried. "Hermione, I am so sorry, he had no…" Ginny started, but Harry cut her off. "Are you?" He asked. "Harry, I don't see where that is any of your…" Hermione started, but was cut off by Draco.

"And if she is? What does it matter to you?" He asked, putting his arm around Hermione. "Draco that's not funny." Hermione said, shrugging away from him, seeing Harry's eyes flash.

"Of course I'm not Harry, but I were, it would be none of your business. If you are my friend, then you will support my decisions. If I decided that I wanted to sleep with someone, then it would be up to me, not you." Hermione said angrily. She was getting very annoyed with people thinking that they could run her life.

For a moment, Harry still looked really angry, but then his face softened a little, "Your right, I'm sorry, I just heard, and I thought that maybe you were stuck in something." Harry said sheepishly. He hadn't even thought that if she were it was her decision. He had jumped to the conclusion that she had been tricked into it or something.

"I'm not like that Potter." Draco said, now angry that he would think that of him, when his best friend had tried to do just that.

Harry looked back at Draco, not sure what to say. They had, after all been enemies since they had met. He had been watching both Hermione and Draco for a while now, trying to figure out this friendship that they had started to build, and still he knew nothing.

Harry nodded, "I'm sorry." He said stiffly. Draco nodded as Harry turned back to Hermione. "I wouldn't go down to dinner if I were you. There is an uproar, and its about you two." Harry told her. Hermione sighed, "I'm not hiding up here Harry." She said.

"Besides, it will be fun to see what they are all saying." Draco said as they started walking together again. Hermione laughed. "Yeah, it will be interesting knowing exactly what they think we are doing up here. Are you two coming with?" Hermione asked, looking back at Ginny and Harry.

Harry and Ginny shrugged and walked down to the Great Hall with them. "You know, this is going to cause more of a ruckus right?" Draco said, nodding his head toward Harry and Ginny.

"Oh well, I think we can handle it. Besides, Harry is used to it, aren't you?" Ginny said, looking up at Harry. "Yeah, its been like that since first year." Harry said with a grin. "Yeah, but this is different. You are all fraternizing with an old enemy." Draco said sarcastically.

"Well then, like Hermione said, it will give them something to talk about." Ginny said with a warm smile. Hermione giggled as Ginny and her stepped away from the boys a little and started talking amongst themselves quietly, looking back every so often and laughing.

"What are you two talking about then?" Draco asked in confusion, not sure how he had ended up walking next to Potter. "Its no use, they wont tell you. I have been asking them that for years now." Harry said next to him.

As the girls got a little farther ahead, Harry looked over at Draco, "So what are your intentions then? I want to know the truth." He said quietly so the girls would not hear. Draco thought of this for a moment, not sure anymore what he wanted from Hermione.

"Well when this all started, I did only want her to be a friend, but now I don't know." Draco said, shocking both Harry and himself. He had not meant to say that out loud. "What about Hermione, what is she wanting out of this?" Harry asked, choosing to ignore what Draco had been insinuating.

"Your guess is as good as mine. It is too hard to read that girl. I have been trying for a while now." Draco said, making Harry chuckle.

"Your okay Malfoy, but if you in any way hurt her, I will not think twice to kill you." Harry said seriously. Draco shook his head, "I don't think that I need to worry as much about you then them two up there. They would take turns hexing me and laugh about it." Draco said, pointing to Hermione and Ginny.

Both boys laughed as the girls turned and waited for them. They were now in front of the Great Hall. They all took a deep breath and walked in, not sure what to expect.

"Want to mess with them?" Draco asked Hermione in a whisper as everyone became quiet. The teachers were all looking at the students, not sure what was causing such a change in them until they too, found Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Draco at the doors.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, blushing under the glares of the other students. Draco kissed her cheek and then hugged her tightly before walking off to the Slytherin table. Hermione stared at him angrily. He just had to go and do something stupid like that!

She felt Ginny pull her to the end of the Gryffindor table, away from everyone else. "I cant believe him! He just had to go and do that. Now we will never get peace! We are not even dating!" Hermione said in an angry whisper. She couldn't even explain why she was so angry, but she was.

"Hermione, calm down. Don't be too harsh on him." Harry said, making both Ginny and Hermione look up at him in confusion. "What are you talking about Harry?" Ginny asked angrily.

"Nothing, it isn't mine to tell. Just know that you should be nice to him, he didn't mean anything by it. He doesn't want you mad at him Hermione." Harry said, wishing he would have kept his mouth shut.

"Harry, what are you talking about?" Hermione said, wanting to know what he did. "Nothing Hermione, just let this go. You will figure it out soon enough." Harry said, ignoring both girls and looking at his food.

When they were all done, they walked to the doors and waited for Draco to come. He was right behind them, so they didn't wait long. As Hermione and Draco walked back to their Common Room after they said their goodbyes to Harry and Ginny, Hermione watched him. What had Harry meant when he had told her not to be mad? She wasn't sure, but it sounded like Harry thought that Draco might like her, but that was absurd.

Hermione knew that she needed to stop thinking like that, or she would set herself up fro heartbreak when he did find someone else. Then, she thought of how he had said it didn't matter if he liked her or not with Ron, and then again with Zabini and Nott. As she looked up at him, she really hoped that it was true because she was starting to think that maybe she was falling in love with him.

She giggled at the thought, but when Draco looked at her questioningly, she sobered quickly and shook her head, she really needed to stop. As she looked up at him again, she knew that was easier said then done.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter!**

**Ch.8**

The next morning Hermione and Draco set off to Hogsmeade early. As they walked, they passed a few people snickering and laughing at the way people stopped and stared, some whispering when they passed.

"You know, people are going to start thinking that I am a whore or something." Hermione said, when they passed the closest students and Draco pulled Hermione closer. "Nope, you cant be, not if your only with me." Draco said, forgetting for a moment that this was all just a big joke in the first place, and they were really only friends.

"Not funny, just watch, hold on watch their faces." Hermione said, snuggling in closer to him as they passed a couple more people. As they passed, they both saw the students glower and shake their heads at Hermione and Draco. "Oh god Draco, your so warm!" Hermione yelled in a sexy voice. The Ravenclaws they just passed gasped and started walking faster, trying to get away from the two of them.

Hermione untangled herself from Draco, laughing as she did so. "You know, you better be careful, they think we are serious. You might get it for public indecency." Draco smirked.

"Well they deserve it if they believe all this crap." Hermione said. "Well you cant blame them. We aren't exactly disproving the notions." Draco said. Hermione giggled, "I know, but it is too fun. They just look like idiots." Hermione said, not wanting to let him know that she wanted them to be right.

The rest of the day, they spent enjoying the small wizards town together. They went to Zonko's joke shop and ended up staying there along with Honeydukes for the majority of the day, hiding from the cold. Once they had their fill of jokes and sweets, they went to the Three Broomsticks for a hot chocolate.

They ignored the glares and whispers, not caring about others anymore. Once to the Three Broomsticks, they seen Harry and Ginny in a corner, waiting for them. Hermione went to sit with them, and Draco went to order their drinks.

"Enjoying yourself?" Ginny asked as Hermione sat down. "What do you mean?" Hermione asked in confusion. "You two are so cute!" Ginny said with a giggle, making Harry look away from the girls. He wished that Draco would hurry up, he did not like being stuck with both girls by himself for long.

"Ginny! You know that we were only giving people their own medicine. Nothing is going on, you know that." Hermione said smartly. "Hermione, your not fooling me, you like him, stop denying it." Ginny said happily. She knew the truth, Harry had told her last night what Draco had told him, and Hermione was too easy to read.

"Gin, please, don't say that too loud, I don't want him too hear you." Hermione said softly. "Don't want who to hear what exactly?" Draco's voice said behind her. Hermione gave the smiling Ginny a mean look as Draco took the seat beside her. "Nothing, just girl talk." Hermione said, now embarrassed.

Harry rolled his eyes, but said nothing. He did not want to tell Draco what was going on, he had to find out on his own.

Draco looked from the girls to Harry in confusion. Harry shrugged and Draco decided to let it go for now, not wanting to ruin the good day that it had been. "You know you guys are really convincing. Everyone is sure you are together." Ginny said. Hermione aimed a kick under the table, but missed and kicked Harry.

"Hey!" He cried, making Hermione blush, "Sorry Harry, I didn't mean to do that." Hermione said, giving Ginny her meanest look.

Ginny rolled her eyes, not caring. She knew that they were going to get together, and she wanted to hurry them along. It was really annoying watching them 'pretend'. She just wanted them to get it over with.

"Who says we are pretending?" Draco asked. "Are you?" Ginny asked, not afraid of either him or Hermione. "No, but what if we were not?" Draco asked. Hermione looked at him suspiciously, not sure where he was going with this.

"Um, then you wouldn't be kidding around? I don't know, what would it mean?" Ginny asked confused now.

"Exactly, it wouldn't change anything. We are just messing around guys, don't worry I am not trying to steal your princess away." Draco said, not realizing how much it hurt Hermione to hear him say that.

"Well, technically, you wouldn't be stealing her away. It might even be a good thing." Ginny said, trying to make him see her point.

"Yes it would be a good thing for everyone we know, especially the ones I know to come after each of us and kill us both for even thinking that. Don't worry about it so much, nothing is going to happen between us." Draco said.

Okay, that hurt. Although she had known from the start that nothing could happen between them, hearing him say it, Hermione thought someone might be stabbing her. She blinked back the stupid tears that wanted to come, trying not to make a fool of herself.

"Yeah, you guys don't need to worry, nothing will happen." She said, trying to sound unbothered, but not really caring anymore. She felt like shit now and it was really her fault.

Ginny dropped it after that, not wanting to hurt Hermione anymore. She had thought that if she pushed them a little, it would be easier for them both, but it seemed that it only made Draco close up more.

For the most part after that, they had an enjoyable evening considering that Hermione felt horrible now. She couldn't believe that after all of this, she still had thought she had a chance. She should have known though, he was still a Malfoy. A Malfoy would never be with anyone that was not Pure Blooded. She knew that now, which only made it all the worse.

Draco seen the change in her, but did not want to say anything. He would never had guessed that she was feeling the same right now as he was. He had not wanted to say that, he did not feel that way. If he ever had a chance with her, he would protect her from anyone that stood in their way.

He was starting to wonder if he loved her, but did not want to think it. Not only did he not have a chance with her, but even if he did, what would his father say? He hated his father, but he was all Draco had left and a part of him did not want to disappoint his father in that way.

"Well we are going to head back. See you guys later." Harry said before him and Ginny left them alone. Hermione didn't want to be alone with him anymore though. Not after everything that had been said tonight.

"I think that maybe we should go ahead and go back too." Hermione said after a little while of silence. Draco looked up at her tone, not understanding why she was so upset, but nodded. "Yeah, its getting late." He said standing up.

As they walked slowly back up to the castle, they realized that it was getting late. They met no one on the path back to Hogwarts, but Hermione didn't like it. It gave them both to long to think of things.

"Hermione? Is there something wrong?" Draco asked, no longer able to hold back. Hermione did not answer him at first, not sure what to say to him.

"I don't know Draco, I am just tired." Hermione lied, not wanting to tell him what was bothering her. It was embarrassing enough to like someone that did not, if she told him, then she was sure she would just die from embarrassment when he told her that he only wanted to be friends.

"You know, you are a bad liar." Draco said, making her stop in her tracks. "What do you mean?" She asked more angry then she had intended to.

"Something has been bothering you for the last two hours, and I want to know what it is." Draco said stubbornly. He was not going to let her get away with hiding things from him. "I don't know what you mean, I am fine." Hermione said with a blush, he really was to observant for his own good.

"Stop lying to me Hermione." He said softly, looking up at her. Hermione looked away from his eyes, not being able to look at him and lie. "I am telling the truth Draco, just leave this alone okay?" Hermione said, feeling stupid now. She had been to obvious and now she was paying for it.

She knew that if he shot her down outright, then she would never be able to look at him again.

"Does it have something to do with what I said about nothing happening?" Draco asked, then wishing that he would just shut his mouth when he seen her face fall. "N…no, of course not. We both know nothing will happen." Hermione said, cursing herself for stuttering.

Draco knew then that was exactly what was wrong with her. He had not let himself believe before that she might have the same feelings for him, but now, he wasn't so sure. He felt the nagging voice in him, telling him that if he tried anything, he would then be a blood traitor.

He tried ignoring the voice, never wanting anything more then them to be together in his life.

"Hermione?" Draco said softly, touching her hand lightly. "What!" Hermione said, trying to close herself off from what she knew he was about to say.

"Is that what you are upset about?" Draco asked again. Hermione tried to say no, but couldn't make herself say it again. It was too hard for her to lie to him.

"Draco, can we please just go back to the castle. It is getting really late." Hermione asked, hearing the begging in her own voice. She tried to pull her hand away from him, but he pulled her closer. "Tell me the truth Hermione." He said even softer.

"Draco, please don't make me say it, you know it is, just leave it alone please." Hermione said, not looking at him.

"I want to hear you say it. Please just tell me." He whispered. Hermione looked anywhere but him, knowing that she was about to make a fool of herself. She knew that she had to say it now that he knew or he would never leave her alone about it.

"Okay! What you said hurt my feelings okay? I cant help it. We spend so much time together and it seems that I like you more and more everyday. I know that we will never have anything, but I cant stop myself from thinking it. I don't need you to tell me that it wont happen, I already know the truth." Hermione said, feeling the tears coming, but not caring enough to wipe them away from her eyes.

Draco felt light, like he was drunk or something. He had never thought that she would ever say that out loud and now that she had, he couldn't be happier.

"Hermione, look at me." He said, knowing that she thought that he could never like her. When she did not look at him, he put a hand under her chin and pulled her face up to look at him.

Hermione finally looked up at him, feeling like a complete idiot now. "Draco, lets just head back. I cant do this, not right now. We can talk about it tomorrow." Hermione said. "Why so you can ignore me and run from me again?" Draco asked.

He wanted so bad to kiss her, but he couldn't. So much from his past was building up, not letting him do it. He knew that it was silly, but he couldn't help it. He kept hearing his father tell him how Mudbloods were nothing to them.

"I wont run from you again." Hermione said, looking into his eyes, realizing that he was fighting a battle with himself.

"Good, because I don't want you to go away again." Draco said, still looking at her. Hermione was starting to become a little uncomfortable with it, but stayed put, not wanting to lose the contact. When he had pulled her to him, she had hit his chest, and neither one had made to move away yet, and Hermione would be damned if she were the one to move away now.

"Draco, it is getting late." Hermione whispered, still looking at him. "I don't care." He said. "Me either." She answered him, not being able to move away.

As he looked at her, Draco realized that he was winning the battle and leaned down. Their lips touched, just barely touching. They both felt the jolt from the slightest touch and as they both jumped it deepened the kiss.

Neither one moved, not sure what to do now. Draco was still fighting with himself, and Hermione was a little frightened to do anything. Slowly, Draco came to his senses and wrapped his arms around her. At the moment, he didn't care about the nagging voice inside him telling him it was wrong.

Hermione sighed, giving into him . Their tongues danced around each other as both reveled in the feel of the other. Draco deepened the kiss, pulling her tightly to him. He knew that he should not be doing this, but it felt so good to him.

Finally they drew apart, needing a breath, both looking at one another. As Draco looked at her, it dawned on him what he had just done. This changed everything, but this was bad. All he could think of was his fathers face if he knew what he had just done.

A large part of him was fighting it, telling him to forget him and everything else that was not her, but he could not, and he began to panic.

Hermione seen his mood change and suddenly felt self conscious. "Come on it is getting late." Draco said a little more coldly then he had intended. This was not her fault, but he couldn't help it.

Hermione felt hurt by the way he was acting, but followed him back to the castle anyways, knowing that he was regretting ever touching her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter!**

**Ch.9**

As they made their way back to their Common Room, Hermione was sure that Draco was regretting even speaking to her now. She could tell by the way he kept looking around nervously and refusing to look at her.

She tried to say something s they made it to the Common Room, but nothing came out. She wasn't sure what to say about his reaction.

She went to sit on the couch, hoping that he would come sit with her, tell her everything was okay, but he did not. He just stood there, looking like he was thinking hard. "Draco?" Hermione said when she could no longer take the silence any more.

Draco looked up at her, as if just remembering that she was there with him. "Are you okay?" Hermione asked, blushing under his scowl.

"Its nothing, I think that I am going to bed." He said shortly, turning to leave. "Wait!" Hermione practically yelled, standing up. "What?" He asked in a defeated tone, not turning back around.

"That is it then? You are going to kiss me and then act like I am some kind of disease or something?" Hermione said angrily.

"I don't think you understand what we just did." He said, still not turning around. "Um, well, I may not be the smartest person in the world, but it seems to me like we kissed and then you act like a big mean Slytherin!" Hermione said, not caring if she sounded like a child. This really hurt, he was regretting it and now she knew for sure, she wished she did not.

"News flash Granger I am a Slytherin." Draco said, not sure why he was taking his anger out on her. None of this was her fault, she didn't make him fall in love with her, and she had not kissed him, he had kissed her.

"So now it is back to last names then?" Hermione asked sadly. "I just want to be your friend, nothing more." Draco said, knowing that it was a lie. He knew that he was making a mistake, letting his father ruin it all for him, but he could not ignore the voice inside his head telling him how wrong this really was.

"I see, well then, friend, I will see you tomorrow." Hermione said, walking towards her room. Draco tried to stop her, knowing that this was a big mistake, he wanted her to stay, but he could not make himself stop her as she slammed her door behind her.

Draco looked at her closed door for a long time, trying to register what he had just done. He wasn't used to feeling like this. A part of him did not care, while the other, larger part, wanted nothing more then to barge into her room and confess that he loved her.

Instead, he went to is room grumpily, not sure what was going to happen now. He knew her feelings now, for sure, but there were still things inside him fighting it. He had thought that he would be ecstatic if she liked him the way he did her, but all he felt was an emptiness that made him hate himself. He knew that this pain was self inflicted, but he could not stop it. As he lay down, he thought about his father and it made him sick. He could not deny that he had never liked his father, but after his mothers death, he had hated his father. Now, he despised him for telling Draco these things growing up, ruining his chance at happiness.

He wanted nothing more then to ignore his father, and run away with Hermione, but he knew that his father would not rest until he found them, no matter what.

Draco punched his pillow, trying to ease some of the frustration in him, but it did not stop. His mind took him back to the kiss that he had given Hermione and he felt even worse. They had both put so much into that kiss, making it perfect for one another, and he had ruined it all for being a prat. He wondered if Hermione was laying awake, like him, thinking of how much of an idiot he really was.

In the next room, Hermione could not hold back the angry and hurt tears. As she lay on her bed, she felt like an idiot for ever believing that he could be anything more then an enemy. She had really believed that he had changed, but the cold indifference he had just shown her proved that he had not.

Hermione thought back to the kiss and laughed bitterly. She could not believe that she had fallen for the likes of him. The pain she felt was pure agony as she tried to tell herself I told you so.

This was really her fault, she had believed the best in him, though she seen now that he really was only Malfoy.

Neither one slept at all that night, both trying to figure out what was going to happen next. They could not pretend that nothing happened, though both were going to try. They did not want to lose each other all together.

When the morning light came, they knew that they would have to see the other again. Hermione was determined to get to the bottom of his reaction last night, while Draco was determined to ignore everything last night.

When Hermione came out of her room, wondering how this day was going to be, she found Draco waiting for her like normal. "Good morning." He said, although a little shortly.

Hermione nodded her head, not being able to say anything to him. This was harder then she had thought it would be. She had thought that she would be able to demand an answer from him this morning, but once she had seen him, she hadn't been able to say anything.

They walked to the Great Hall together, in silence that was deafening to both of their ears. It was still early and a Sunday, so when they reached the Great Hall, neither was surprised to see that most students were still in their beds. There were only a handful of people there, and Hermione was unlucky to find Ginny waiting for her at the Gryffindor table.

She looked up at Draco who was walking away without a single word and she got mad. At that moment, she didn't care that she was an adult, or the fact that attacking another student was a good way to get expelled, she really wanted to.

Hermione turned away, not wanting to give into the urge and walked over to Ginny and sat down.

"So?" Ginny asked when Hermione did not say anything. "So what?" Hermione asked grumpily.

"What happened last night? You cant tell me nothing did, you both look tired as hell." Ginny said. Hermione looked up at her friend and realized that Ginny was thinking they had been up to no good last night.

"Nothing happened. We kissed, then he started being all cold and distant, we got into an argument, he told me he only wanted to be my friend, and I walked to my room and cried like a big baby." Hermione said. She was not trying to unload on Ginny, but she couldn't keep it all in anymore.

"Oh Hermione! I am so sorry, this is my fault. If I had not brought it up last night, then it would have been fine." Ginny said, now feeling horrible for her friend. "It isn't your fault Gin, don't worry about it. If anything, it is mine, I was the one that thought that he could be any different." Hermione said sadly.

"Well he cant be the same can he? He still wants to be your friend, I mean that says something, right?" Ginny said, trying to cheer up her friend.

"Yeah, he is sorry for the stupid Mudblood that fell for his arrogant ass." Hermione said sadly. "Hermione, I don't think he thinks that." Ginny said softly. "It doesn't matter, I am going to the library, see you later." Hermione said, too upset to eat anything. "Wait, Hermione, come back!" Ginny called, but Hermione ignored her. She did not want to talk about this anymore.

Draco watched Hermione leave the Great Hall, wanting nothing more then to run after her, but he did not. He knew that he could not though, it would just ruin everything that he was trying to prove to himself. He was trying to make himself feel only friendship from her. He did not want to love her like he was sure that he did now.

No matter how hard he tried, he could not make himself believe that they could make it. Not with his father and the way he thought. Never would he leave them be, let Draco rest. All night he had been fighting himself.

Many times he had found himself outside her door, trying to get close to her last night, but then he would come to his senses and leave her be.

Draco knew that he was wrong, but he couldn't help it. All he could think about was her not being a Pure blood. He didn't mind, really, but then he would think of the things his father would say when he was growing up. 'Mudbloods were nothing, they should all die, never get involved with them Draco, they will only get you hurt.' So many things were stopping him from claiming what he knew was his.

Draco was not stupid, he knew that if he only told her these things, she could make it better for him. She would tell them they could work it out, and they would try, but then, something would happen and ruin everything.

As the day went by, they both ignored one another as if the other were the plague. By the time Hermione made it to the Common Room she was angry with him and herself. This was completely ridiculous, ignoring everything that had happened.

When she entered the Common Room, Hermione sat on the couch, determined to stay there until she spoke to him about this. She picked up a book, not paying any attention to what it was and began to read.

After an hour of being on the same line Hermione threw the book down in a huff. This was all so stupid. As she was thinking of just going to her room to wallow in her own sorrow, the Common Room door opened. She took a deep breath, trying to collect her thoughts.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter! I also do not make a profit off of any of this, just do it for the fun!**

**Ch.10**

Draco walked into the Common Room exhausted from the day. He had managed to stay away from Hermione all day long, but it had taken a lot out of him. He had never expected for this to end up this way.

As the day had passed, he had felt the emptiness seeping into him, but he had not went to her. He had to be stronger then this, he couldn't change that way, not even for her. The cruel truth of it all killed him, but he could not shake that feeling anymore.

"Draco, can I talk to you?" Hermione said from the couch. Draco turned towards her, feeling dread wash over him. He did not want to see her, it made it harder for him. "What do you want?" He asked.

"Well for starters an explanation. You have no right to act this way towards me. I haven't done anything wrong, if you remember, you were the one that did not leave well enough alone last night!" Hermione said, her temper coming to the surface. She was not going to be treated this way, especially from him.

Draco looked at her, knowing that she was right. This really was all of his fault, If he would have just left it be last night, they would still be okay. "Hermione, I am sorry. I just, I cant let go of certain things. It is stuck in my head, they wont go away." Draco said, knowing that she would get his point.

Hermione looked at him like he had just slapped her, "Because I am a Mudblood?" She said softly. "No, Hermione, you don't understand. No one would accept this, you know that." Draco said, trying to make her see.

"No, I think I understand well enough. You let your pride and the views of ignorant people stand in the way of this. What ever this is, I don't know what to do anymore. I actually thought that I was starting to love you! I am so freaking stupid, I should have known that you would always be what you have always been. An arrogant, spoiled child that thinks that he is better then everyone, but you are not! You are nothing but an ass!" Hermione yelled, not caring if she said the hurtful things she was.

For a long moment they stared at one another in disbelief until Hermione finally walked away from him. She slammed her door, locking it with every spell that she knew.

Draco watched her leave, knowing that every mean and cruel thing she had just said was the truth. He really was nothing at all and now he knew that she knew. For this to be what he had wanted, it hurt like hell.

He was not used to having feelings like this. Never in his life had he felt this way, not even when his mother had been murdered. It was like he had no feelings and yet so very upset. It was mind blowing that anyone could feel this right now.

Some of her words came back to him then, 'I actually thought I was starting to love you' she had said that to him. It made him feel like all of this was such a waste.

As he got into bed, he thought of her. It was all he could think of now, the only difference was all he could hear was what she had just told him. He was nothing except an arrogant, spoiled child to her, maybe he was to everyone.

Hermione could not believe that had just happened. She had only wanted an explanation, but when he had said that he couldn't let go of some things, she had known what he meant. He had been talking about her blood. You would think after all of this war and fighting, people would let go of the views they had once held.

Apparently not though, not him. She remembered herself telling him she thought she was falling in love with him, and really wished she had not. It only gave him fuel for his fire that he had started.

She could not believe the way things had happened. Never in a thousand years did she think that she would tell him that she was in love with him, and now that she had, it felt so wrong.

Hermione could not comprehend any of this anymore. She felt like complete crap now and knew that it was not going to get any better.

She looked at her clock and realized that tonight would be another sleepless night, just like last. You would think after last night with no rest, she would need it, but no. Hermione was to afraid to fall asleep, knowing that she would dream of him.

She didn't know that love could feel this way, make you act like a complete fool. As she sat up in her bed, holding her pillow, she decided that if this really was love, then she would be better off without it.

When day broke outside, Hermione got up and took a shower. She dressed in her school robes, wondering if maybe she should just pretend to be sick. As she looked in the mirror, she really wished that she could.

Her eyes were sunken in and there were dark circles around them. Her face and hands were pale, and she was trembling, trying to keep back the stupid tears that just would not go away.

As she made her way to breakfast, she knew that today was going to be horrible for her. "What happened?" Ginny asked automatically when Hermione sat down. "What do you mean." Hermione said softly, not looking at her friend. Of course she would know something was up, she was a girl and knew the signs. "Hermione, no offense, but you look like crap." Harry said from beside Ginny.

Hermione looked up, great, if it was bad enough that Harry noticed, then it was bad. "Nothing happened, I just didn't get any sleep okay? I have a lot on my mind.' Hermione said, not looking at either one of them.

"You know you are a very bad liar." Ginny said. Hermione looked up again, it sounded to familiar. "Nothing is wrong I swear. I just need some rest is all." Hermione said trying to sound like she was being honest.

"Why don't you just tell us? It might make you feel better." Harry said with a shrug. He knew that this was not his best friend, something was seriously wrong and he had a feeling that he knew exactly who was the wrong one.

Hermione stood abruptly, shocking both Harry and Ginny. "There is nothing wrong with me!" She yelled making everyone in the hall stop and look at her. Hermione realized what she had done and ran out of the hall.

Harry looked over at the Slytherin table and found who he was looking for. Draco sat there, the only person who had not looked at Hermione when she had yelled. He felt the anger boil in him as he looked at Malfoy. Nothing like this was supposed to have happened, and now Hermione was all broken up and stuff and he did not like that.

"Harry, where are you going?" Ginny asked when he stood, seeing Draco getting ready to leave. "Come on, we are going to get some answers." Harry said, knowing his girlfriend well enough o know that she would not let him go alone.

Ginny looked over at Draco and realized what Harry was talking about. They both raced after him, wanting to know exactly why their friend was in the shape she was in.

When they finally caught up with him outside the hall, Draco turned to look at them, "Took you long enough." He said lifelessly. Both Ginny and Harry noticed that he looked and sounded just as bad as Hermione did.

"What is going on Malfoy?" Harry asked. "Nothing, why do you ask?" He answered, not caring that he sounded so empty. "Well for starters, both you and Hermione look like shit and you both sound like you are dieing or something." Ginny said.

"You two are too observant." Draco said, still walking towards their first class. "No, we just look out for our friends. Something is wrong and we want to know what happened." Harry said angrily.

"All you need to know is that I am an arrogant, spoiled child, that hates Mudbloods and that she loves me and I her, but I cant be with her because I am supposed to hate her." Draco said, not caring that he had just admitted that he loved her back. This was all too much for him to handle anymore.

He walked away, leaving two shocked Gryffindors behind him. If this had not been so serious, he would have laughed at the looks on their faces, but as it was, he didn't care anymore.

"Did I just hear him right?" Harry asked after Draco was gone. "Yeah, I think you did." Ginny said sadly. "How did this happen? How can they really be in love?" Harry asked, still in shock. "Your looking into the wrong part. He does love her, but the way he was brought up is stopping him. He is afraid of it, so he left her alone. That is what is wrong with both of them!" Ginny said.

"Well this is getting to depressing for me." Harry said, shaking his head. "I cant believe this! They are both so stupid! How can they do this to themselves. Look at both of them, they are both blubbering fools right now, and they could fix it so easily!" Ginny said angrily.

"Well, they will just have to figure that out themselves, you know that." Harry said, shaking his head again. Ginny knew that he was right, but she really wished that she could help her friends.

Everywhere Hermione went, there were people whispering and pointing at her. Some had expressions of sympathy, while others looked at her as if to say, I told you so. By the end of the day, Hermione had to get away from it all.

While everyone went into the Great Hall, she went onto the grounds, needing to be alone and away from everything. She did not want to go back to her room, it was too depressing for her.

As she walked towards the lake, she tried to figure out how she had ended up this way. It had started with that stupid party. She knew that she should have never went. If she had not, Ron would not have pulled that things he had, Draco would not have needed to save her, and they would have never had become friends. Then she would have never been a fool and fell in love with him.

As she sat by a large tree, she felt the worse she had in her whole life, everything had become bad now.

As Draco looked around the Great Hall, he noticed something. It took a moment for him to realize that it was Hermione that he was missing. It took him a moment to realize that she had not been there for lunch either.

That was what made him give up the fight. She had not ate a single thing that whole day and he was pretty sure that she had not ate anything the day before. He was not going to be the cause of her to lose herself completely. He stood, getting away from the Great Hall, trying to find her.

As he looked for her, he tried to make himself stop, knowing that he may regret it if he did. After a long while of fighting it, he gave up the fight. He didn't care anymore what his father, or anyone else thought anymore.

A part of him knew that he had thought that way all along, but he was too afraid to just let himself care for her. He didn't know what made him snap out of it, but now finding her seemed the most important thing in the world. He had to let her know that he was sorry, to make her know that he did love her too and that he wanted to be with her.

He could only assume that it was the loneliness and emptiness that finally made him see, but he didn't know for sure. It was strange, he hadn't been able to leave her for a whole day. It made him smile though, he loved her and he had to tell her, she had to know.

He was passing by a window when he seen something out of the corner of his eye. He looked out and he felt his heart jump. She was outside by the lake, it was freezing out there! He rolled his eyes at himself and ran towards the closest exit.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter!**

**Ch.11**

Hermione looked out at the lake, trying her best to ignore the cold around her. She didn't want to go back into the school, there was to much wrong there. Even though it was cold, out here, nothing was wrong. It stayed the same all the time, only changing with each season that passed.

Hermione had decided earlier today that she had hit rock bottom, but there was nothing she could do about it. She was in love with an ignorant selfish prat, that didn't care about anyone else but himself.

The pain of it crashed upon her, it made it hard to breath and she felt like she was just losing herself. Maybe, in a way she really was. She should have known better then to get involved with a Malfoy anyways. This was really all of her fault for falling for him.

"Hermione?" A voice said behind her. She did not look at him. She knew it was him because she had memorized his voice. She did not want him to be near her anymore. It seemed if she did, she would just get hurt more.

She stared out at the lake, willing him to just leave her alone, but knew that he wouldn't. He was too stubborn for him to just let it be.

She felt him sit next to her, but she did not look away from the lake, not wanting to see him. They sat there for a long moment, neither knowing what to say to fix this. Hermione didn't know what he wanted, and if he told her he wanted to be her friend again, she may just punch him in the face. She was so tired of acting like friends when she knew that they could have so much more then that. Friends was not good enough for her, and from watching him, she was sure it was not for him either.

"I came to apologize." He said softly. Hermione did not look at him. Good for him! He could say he was sorry a hundred times, but she would not care, not this time.

"Would you look at me?" Draco asked, feeling like he was talking to a stone. Hermione looked up at him, her face set in anger. "Why Draco? So you can tell me how worthless I am? Tell me how you are too good for me again? I don't want to hear it. Why cant you just take the hint and leave me alone already?" Hermione said, not wanting to hear his excuses anymore.

"You don't understand." Draco said, making her snort, "It isn't that hard Draco. Please don't insult my intelligence." Hermione said, to angry to care about his feelings.

"No, it isn't hard, but I made it that way and I am sorry. Stop fighting it Hermione, I tried and I ended up losing everything." Draco said, waiting for her to put what he said together.

Hermione put it together quickly enough, but she didn't know what to do. She loved him, but she didn't want to get hurt again. This all seemed like a game and she didn't want to play anymore.

"Hermione? Please say something." Draco said after a long moment of silence. "I thought I was just a Mudblood?" Hermione said angrily, finally looking at him. "Hermione, I didn't mean it like that last night. I love you, I just figured it out for sure not twenty minutes ago." Draco said.

Hermione shook her head, "If you loved me you would not care what your father and people like him thought about us. You would not have let it bother you." Hermione said, not wanting herself to believe him.

"I did let it bother me, but it was because I was afraid of you. You are the most real thing in my life. I didn't know anything could be like this. I was afraid of it." Draco said. "It took you a day to figure that all out? Don't you think that it is a little soon for you to figure it out?" Hermione said, testing him, wanting to know how serious he was.

"I have been fighting this since day one. I didn't want to be anything to you. I didn't want to be your friend, but I couldn't stay away from you. I didn't want to love you because I was scared so I made myself believe it was wrong. It has been an ongoing battle, but I think I finally realized that I don't care anymore." Draco said. He was not one to talk about feelings and emotions, but this was too important to him now.

"Draco, I don't know. This has been a battle since day one. Why are we still fighting over it?" Hermione said.

"Because we are two very stubborn people that don't know when to just let things be." Draco said with a grin. Hermione could help the smile that came to her face, then cursed him for being able to get to her.

"Draco, I cant keep going back and forth. If this is what you want, then let it happen, if you don't want this, then lets just stop now before one of us end up hurting the other." Hermione said, not being able to walk away from him.

Draco felt relief flush over him, she was giving him a chance. "Hermione, I told you before, I don't want to hurt you.' He said. "Then stop trying to run away." Hermione said softly.

"So, now what?" Hermione asked after a moment. Draco grinned, "What do you want Hermione?" he asked. "You know what I want Draco." Hermione said with a soft smile. He kissed her again, this time, making it count even more then the last one. Neither one noticed that they had an audience.

"Come on, I think we have let him have his fun. If he is in love with her, then we are going to need outside help." Blaise said to Theo. Theo looked at the new couple and nodded at Blaise.

They hurried off to the Owlery to write the letter. They had never thought that Malfoy would be this stupid, but now they knew that if they did not get help soon, then he would be lost completely.

When they made it to the Owlery they wrote a quick anonymous letter to Lucius Malfoy. They told him everything that had happened since the beginning of the term, wanting him to know what his son had really been up to this year.

"What happens if he kills them both?' Theo asked while they watched the owl fly off into the clouds. "Then so be it, they deserve it." Blaise said. Theo looked at his friend, thinking that this might not be the best idea, but said nothing. He was not going to be a blood traitor, no matter what.

"So how long do you think we have until all hell breaks loose? You know Lucius is going to flip out right?" Theo said, turning away from the window.

"I give it about two days. He should get the letter some time tomorrow night and I guarantee that he will be coming to the school the next morning. Draco thinks that he can get away with something like this, well he has another thing coming. Nothing can change what he has done, he is nothing anymore, and I want everyone to know it." Blaise said angrily.

"Okay, but is it really worth killing more people over? I mean, hasn't there been enough of that already?" Theo said, really starting to regret writing that letter.

"You better watch it Nott, people might think you are a supporter of Mudbloods." Blaise said with a laugh. "Not funny, you know I would never be a blood traitor." Theo said in a grim voice.

"Well, I thought that I knew Malfoy too, and now look at him. He grovels at a Mudbloods feet, acting as if she is worth something." Blaise said. Theo looked at him, but said nothing, he was starting to think that Zabini was losing himself in all of this mess.

"Come on, lets get out of here before someone finds us." Nott said with a huff. Blaise followed, feeling happy that finally he was going to get Malfoy out of the way. He had been there for years, outshining him, making him feel second best, but now he had fallen and everyone would know by in the morning. Then, with any luck, Lucius still held his ways and were true to them and Draco would be out of the way for good.

If Blaise was right, it wouldn't matter that Draco was Lucius's son, he would kill him for ever thinking to become involved with a low impure nothingness of a girl. Then life would be like it should be, with Blaise at the top like he should have really been all along.

"So you are just fine again?" Harry asked in disbelief. Just this morning you would have thought they were dying, now it was all better? It confused him beyond belief.

"Yes, it is fine now, we just had a misunderstanding." Hermione said. "You mean the one where he is an arrogant, spoiled child that is supposed to hate Muggleborns?" Ginny asked with a grin.

"What?" Hermione asked now confused, looking from the grin on Draco's face, to the confused looks on Harry and Ginny's faces.

"Nothing, I just kind of unloaded on these two this morning. Not my finest moments." Draco said, feeling utterly stupid for the way he had acted.

"Let me guess, when I didn't tell you what was going on, went after Draco didn't you?" Hermione said rolling her eyes. Harry and Ginny grinned sheepishly at Hermione nodding their heads.

They were all sitting in the Common Room, Harry and Ginny having come in not to long ago, demanding what was going on.

"But everything is okay now, right?" Harry asked again, not sure what make of all of this. "Yes, we are okay now." Draco said lightly. He couldn't believe that only two hours ago he had felt nothing, now he was happy. Nothing could prepare him for the feelings overcoming him right now.

"Well then, good for you." Harry said, clearing his throat, he didn't know what else to say about this, it was unexpected to say the least.

"Yes it is. I thought that you two were acting so dumb." Ginny said making Hermione shoot her a mean look. "Well, we just had to get things together, that is all. You two need to stop butting into other peoples business, then you wouldn't have to worry about it so much." Hermione said pointedly.

"Well, if you two wouldn't go around moping and acting like fools, then we wouldn't have to butt in." Ginny said, making Hermione laugh.

"At least now half the rumors will be true. You know I heard one the other day, Seamus told me you were under an Imperius curse! Told me that you were being made to act as Draco's servant! I told him that he was right and someone should do something." Ginny said making them all laugh.

"People really do believe anything they hear don't they?" Hermione said with a sigh. "Well, are you under an Imperius curse?" Harry asked suspiciously. That would be a good explanation for what was going on, it would be a lot easier to fix. That way all he would have to do it kill Draco, problem solved!

"No, Seamus had it wrong, it is actually Draco under the Imperius. I have been controlling him for the past couple of months!" Hermione said, making Ginny giggle.

"Harry, she was joking, calm down." Draco said, seeing Harry's face. The girls looked at him, laughing harder, "Harry Potter! You think that little of me?" Hermione said in mock anger.

"Well, honestly, I wouldn't put it past you, you are brilliant, but you scare the hell out of me sometimes." Harry said shaking his head.

"Well, I can swear to you that neither one of us are under any kind of influence that we are aware of. We are acting on our own as far as I know." Hermione said with a shrug.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter!**

**Ch.12**

It bewildered both Hermione and Draco how fast word spread that they were together. You would think that it would come to no surprise, the rumors had been spreading for weeks that they were! Now that it was official, it was funny in a way how everyone seemed to make it their business.

All day long, no matter where they went, people followed Hermione and Draco, watching them. When they did little things, hold hands, kiss, anything intimate, they would hear gasps and hear more whispers. It really was all annoying, you would think that all of these people would just let it go, but no. Now that it was public, it all became worse.

Although the whispers, and shocked looks were bad, it was nothing compared to the threats and glares. Both Draco and Hermione had received threats, most seemed kind of dumb, but some, like Ron had showed their true colors. Hermione had almost been the victim of a nasty curse, that instead hit a poor first year, making blood come from the girls mouth and nose.

Madam Pomfrey had been able to right it, but the girl was so afraid now, she did not want to leave the Hospital Wing. Ron had come barging into the Great Hall that night at dinner, finally losing it and had tried to attack Draco. Of course, he didn't get far when Harry and Ginny both sent curses after him, which only started more talk.

Now it was all out that Hermione Granger was now the girlfriend of Draco Malfoy, and Ginny Weasley had dropped her big brother and Harry Potter had betrayed his best friend all for Draco and Hermione. It really was a bit annoying, but they didn't care. Hermione and Draco tried desperately to block all of them out, though when Ron had tried to attack, McGonagall finally had enough and escorted Draco and Hermione out of the Great Hall.

When they made it to the Headmistresses McGonagall looked at both of them expectantly. When neither said anything, she lost her temper, "What is the meaning of all of this uproar?" She asked severely.

Draco looked down, too afraid of the older woman to say anything. Hermione tried to keep a straight face, not wanting him to feel bad for being afraid of McGonagall. "Um, well, I don't know why, but when everyone found out for sure that we were dating, well people got mad. I still don't know why it is such a shock to people though, I mean people have been saying it for weeks now! But, some people have been very horrible." Hermione said.

"I heard some things around the mill. Well I am glad that you found each other, but what do you mean by horrible?" McGonagall said sharply.

"Well, that little girl, the first year, I think that curse was meant for me, but it missed and hit her instead. I don't know who did it, but whoever did it, they were aiming to seriously hurt me." Hermione said, shivering at the thought.

McGonagall said nothing for a moment, lost in her own thought for a long moment. "Both of you, I need you both to promise me that you will stay within the castle walls for the time being. As you both know, there are still some wizards out there that still believe in their old ways. I can help protect you inside these walls, but not outside the castle. I am afraid that now, if you were to venture outside these walls, you might come across some things that neither one of you can handle. I do not think that any real harm can come to you whilst inside these walls, but I do not know for sure if you venture out." McGonagall said.

"Wait, you mean that someone could actually try to kill us? For just being together?" Hermione said in surprise. She had known that some would be angry, but surely not mad enough to actually kill them!

"It is a very good possibility Ms. Granger, just promise me that you will stay here inside the castle." McGonagall said feeling very tired. All of this, just because two people come together for the better.

"We will both stay inside. I don't want anything bad to happen." Hermione said, Draco nodded his agreement.

"Very well, off to bed both of you, I do not think that I can handle another incident tonight." the Headmistress said softly. As she watched the teens leave the office in a hurry, she turned to the portrait of Dumbledore, "I am too old for all of this Albus." she said, making the portrait chuckle.

"Yes Minerva, but look at the good side of all of this, two young people came together against everything. That, is what we were fighting for in that war." Dumbledore said.

The Headmistress smiled slightly, he was right after all, it kind of made it all worth it in the end.

"Can you believe this! I mean really?" Hermione said, sitting on the couch with a humph. "Well, yes I can actually. You don't know my father very well. As soon as he finds out about this, he will be here. I don't care anymore though. He can not demand me to do anything anymore. I will fight for this, for you." Draco said.

Hermione blushed, "You sound like a cheesy hero." Hermione said, not being able to hold it back. Draco grinned and sat next to her.

"Yeah, I know, that is what being near you has done to me. You make me feel like a hero, that is the only downfall to this." Draco said rolling his eyes.

"Well it is very sweet of you, but I don't think that he would do anything though, I mean he is your father." Hermione said, laying her head on his shoulder.

"That is the bad thing, you don't know him like I do. He will try and stop it, but when he finds out that I wont listen, being disinherited will be the least of our worries." Draco said grimly.

"What? Do you mean to say that he would hurt us?" Hermione said in shock, sitting up again. "No, I mean to say that he would probably kill us both." he said shaking his head.

"But you are his son!" Hermione said in shock. "That is what will make him do it. I am the only heir to the Malfoy name, and if I fall in love with someone that is not Pure blooded, then I will need to be weeded out." Draco said sadly.

Hermione thought of this for a moment on this, that was really horrible. "Then maybe we should just forget about this Draco. I don't want anything bad to happen just because we got together." Hermione said sadly. She loved him, but she did not want to stay with him if it meant him losing everything.

"Hermione, listen to me. You mean more to me then that man ever has. I love you, and I will not lose you again because of some maniac on a power kick." Draco said, making her look at him.

Hermione kissed him softly, still reveling in how easy this was with him. She would have thought, any other time before, that they would never have anything but a rocky friendship built on guilt of the past, but their relationship had turned into something a lot more then that now.

"Draco?" Hermione asked, breaking the kiss. "Yeah" He asked breathlessly. She looked at him, hoping that she was making the right decision. "Will you stay with me tonight?" she asked softly. He looked up at her, both knowing what she meant.

When he didn't say anything at first, she started blushing, thinking that he might think something bad of her now. She cast her eyes down, knowing now that it was too soon for that. She had only thought that maybe, it was the right moment, but obviously not.

"Hermione, are you sure?" Draco asked, not believing his ears. In a way, he had been thinking about this for months, maybe even years, he did not know, but he had never actually thought that this would go this far. He loved her, yes, but he never thought that she would love him that much.

She looked up at him in shock, she had actually thought that he would refuse to do that with her. She thought for a moment, trying to sort out all of her emotions. She wanted this so much, but she was afraid. She had heard that when young couples became intimate to early, things would fall apart soon after for most of them. Hermione did not want that for them, but when she looked up at him thoughtfully, she really did not think that they would be one of those couples.

"Yeah, I think I am." She said with a smile. Draco looked at her for a moment, still in shock that she had even asked him. At some point, she cleared her throat uncomfortably and he realized that he needed to do something before she changed her mind.

He did the only thing that he could really think to do in his hazy mind. He kissed her again, not sure what else to do. This was the strangest feeling in the world, feeling like a fumbling virgin again.

Draco had been with a few girls, not a lot, but enough to know what he was doing, but with Hermione it was different. He didn't know why it was, but it was. He hadn't even been this nervous his first time, but now it was like he had forgotten everything.

After only a few short moments, the only thing that registered in his mind was that they needed to move off the couch. It took every inch of his being to not take her right then and there, but he held his will. He knew that this was going to be her first time, knowing because of the way she had reacted when he had caught the Weasel trying to take it from her. He wanted it to be special for her,

He released her for a moment, and dragged her off the couch. He quickly led her through their common room and up the stairs to his room. He did not take time for anything, wanting this more and more as the seconds passed. He shut his door quickly, before turning back to her.

Hermione almost laughed at the intensity in his eyes, not used to the feelings going through her at the moment. She felt giddy and excited, but scared and embarrassed at the same time.

To break the silence, she walked up to him and kissed him, not sure what else to do. She refused to let this get awkward for them.

Seconds later, she knew that this was what she had really wanted, and that she had made the right choice. He took over everything, knowing that she didn't know a thing about these kinds of matters.

He lifted her onto his bed, laying her gently down before laying beside her. He could tell she was nervous, who wasn't their first time, but he was trying to make her as comfortable as possible.

He kissed her gently, trying to keep his movements slow. As he unbuttoned her school shirt, he felt her stiffen slightly, but kissed her harder, trying to make her forget about any fear she might be having. He grinned a little when her hands found his shirt, mimicking his movements.

When he lifter the shirt off her shoulders, Hermione began to feel a little self conscious. She tried to ignore the blush coming to her face, but he saw. Draco kissed her softly, trying to distract her from herself. He felt her lift his shirt from him and knew she was getting over it.

He took his time, learning every part of her as he slowly took off her bra and reached for her skirt. He kissed her softly again before dipping his mouth down to her neck and over her breast. He felt her shudder and knew it was not from being cold.

He heard the soft moan that came from her and took the opportunity to remove her skirt quickly. Draco came back up and kissed her again so she would not have time to think about what he was doing.

He was surprised, but pleased when he felt her pulling on his pants and he helped her by kicking them off.

He took a moment to look at her then, almost naked next to him. Hermione blushed, not used to being looked at like that. He didn't say anything as he slowly reached down and pulled at her underwear.

Hermione stiffened, not used to this at all. Draco tried to calm her a little by kissing her again, but this time it didn't work as good. Hermione didn't know what to do now though. She knew the obvious thing was to finish undressing him, but now she was losing her nerve.

She looked up at him in confusion, not sure what to do with herself. She felt exposed and stupid, she was used to knowing everything.

Draco looked down at her and realized what she was thinking. He kissed her and smirked a little, "This isn't a test, try to relax, don't think so much about it." He said softly. Hermione smiled up at him, feeling a little less tense now.

Hermione felt his hand moving down, but tried to block out the nervousness. She wanted this, she just had to remind herself of that. When she felt his fingers lightly brush over her mound lightly, she tensed up again. She took a couple of breaths, trying to calm herself down, but when he moved his fingers into her folds, she moaned out loud, not prepared for the feeling his movements brought.

Draco sighed at the way she responded so easily. It made him feel good, knowing that he could do this to her.

He moved his fingers, twirling them around her clit, loving the way she moaned against his movements. He slowly pushed one finger into her, moaning at how tight she really was.

Hermione felt almost dizzy from all of this. She had never felt like this before, and she was sure that she would not be able to hold on much longer. She had tried to masturbate before, but it had never felt this good before.

When he began to move his finger in and out of her, Hermione lost it and cried out as she came. She had never felt anything so intense before, she didn't even care if she sounded stupid or anything anymore. All she wanted was to feel this way for the rest of her life.

Draco kept moving his fingers, making her orgasm come to its fullest before finally, he let go of her. He watched as she tried to regain herself with a smile. This was something knew for him, watching a girl this way. He had never really paid much attention to this part, just trying to rush off to the best part, not really caring if the other person was enjoying themselves.

He would be the first to admit that before this, he had always been a selfish lover, but looking at her now, he knew that he would never be like that again, not with her. He could never be selfish with her, he loved her to much now.

Hermione looked over at him, hoping that she had not just made an idiot of herself. When he kissed her again, she sighed, knowing that she hadn't.

Draco took his time positioning himself, hoping she didn't change her mind now. When he was ready, he looked down at her, waiting for her okay. Hermione nodded, knowing that this was going to be at least a little painful.

He kissed her, trying to block out what was about to happen the best he could, not wanting to cause her any more pain then what need be.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter!**

**Ch.13**

Draco looked down at Hermione once more before pushing into her slowly. It only took a second before he reached the small flesh that stopped him. Hermione tried to say relaxed, knowing that if she tensed, it would hurt more. As he pushed into her harder, breaking the hymen, Hermione cried out in pain, not used to this feeling.

When he was completely inside her, he stilled, trying to let her get used to him. He was having some difficulty though, he had never felt this good with anyone before. This was definitely something that he was not used to. She was so warm and tight, and she had tightened more when he had pushed in, making him moan out loud. He really wanted to keep going, but he knew that he could never do that to her.

Hermione was surprised that it hurt this much. She had knew there would be pain, but she had not been prepared for this. As they pay there, both unwilling to move, she looked up at him and felt some of the pain ease. She remembered why she had wanted this, to have him fully, to be with him in a way that showed the whole world that she really was his.

After a moment, Hermione felt that it would be okay to continue and kissed Draco, trying to make him see she was ready. He took the hint and slowly began moving in and out of her. He made himself go slow, though it was one of the hardest things he had ever done.

Hermione felt pain still, though with each stroke, the pain was being replaced with pleasure. Soon, she realized that if she moved with him, it made her feel more pleasure. When she began moving her hips with each thrust, she was rewarded with a moan from him. She had never heard anything so erotic in her life and it made her want him more.

As Draco looked her in the eyes, he knew that he was not going to last much longer. He kissed her hard one last time as he felt her tighten around him. When she moaned out loud again, it was too much for him and he came.

For a long moment, neither one spoke, both trying to catch their breaths. Hermione looked over at Draco, hoping that things wouldn't be weird to them now. It would ruin everything if it was.

"Are you okay?" He asked after a moment, worried that he might have been a little rough in the end. "Yeah, are you okay?" Hermione asked in concern. Draco chuckled a little, looking at her. "I am more then okay." He said, kissing her again. Hermione blushed, knowing that it was okay. I wasn't going to be weird, not with him.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked after a moment of silence. He knew when she was thinking and he could tell that now her mind was racing. "I was only thinking that this a good idea. I was afraid that it would be weird or something." Hermione answered honestly.

"Why would it be weird?" Draco asked. "I don't know, it was something stupid. I thought that I would feel embarrassed or something, or I wouldn't know what to say." Hermione said softly. She didn't know how these things worked.

"Well, do you feel weird?" Draco asked, a grin on his face. After all this time, he still really liked getting under her skin.

"No, I actually feel normal. I am really glad that its okay." Hermione said with a sigh. She hadn't even realized how worried she had been. Draco pulled her to him, feeling sleepy. "Its okay, its not weird or anything, its perfect." He whispered.

Hermione smiled and closed her eyes. She really hoped that things would stay this way forever. She did not think that she could go back to the way things were before. So much had happened in the past couple of months that she wondered how on earth they had stayed enemies for so long.

"I love you." She whispered, feeling herself relax and start to drift off. "I love you too Hermione." He whispered as they both fell into a deep sleep.

_Malfoy Manor_

The next morning, Lucius was sitting in his study with his morning cup of tea and a newspaper open when an owl came to his window. He noticed that it was one of the Hogwarts owls, and wondered what his useless son had done this time. He knew it was not from Draco, he never wrote him for any reason, not anymore.

He stood slowly, not really caring what it was that Draco had done. To him, Draco was a failure. As he took the letter from the owl, he noticed that it was not from a Professor, but a student.

He opened the letter, noticing Blaise Zabini's handwriting from years of letters coming for Draco. Lucius wondered why he would be sending a letter to him as he began to read the letter, he felt anger begin tearing at him.

_Mr. Malfoy,_

_I am hoping to find you well, for what I have to tell you will not fare well I am afraid. It seems that your son Draco has fallen for a Mudblood. As this is bad in its entirety, there is more. It is not just any Mudblood, but Harry Potters Mudblood. They started out as friends, then became more so it seems. At first, I thought that maybe it was a prank, make the Mudblood fall for him and then humiliate her in front of everyone, but it seems that is not it. I have seen, along with Theodore Nott, the truth is simple. He really is in love with her. I know this is your son, but we both know that this is not a good thing. We can not let this be, your son has done something against all Pureblood rules. I feel that it was my responsibility to inform you of this. If you do not believe this, then come see for yourself. It is the truth, I have nothing to gain from this, I just want the truth to be known._

_Sincerely,_

_Blaise Zabini_

As Lucius read the letter, his anger grew more and more fierce. He couldn't believe this, none of it. His son was ignorant, but could he be this dumb? Lucius walked to the Floo quickly, needing to see this for himself before he could make up his mind as to what to do.

He quickly threw Floo powder into the fireplace and stepped in. "Hogwarts." He said angrily. He couldn't believe that his son had chose this for himself. If he was in fact in love with this girl, then he would be as good as dead to Lucius. If it was true, he would be dead to everyone, as would she.

"Mr. Malfoy! How may I help you?" Headmistress McGonagall asked in confusion when he stepped into her office. "I need to see my son." He said tersely, making his way across the room. "Mr. Malfoy, wait one moment please. May I ask what it is you need him for?" McGonagall asked, seeing the anger in his face.

"I have heard some things, and I would like to find the truth for myself." Lucius said angrily. He didn't care about politeness right now, he needed to find Draco. "Well, I will come with you then." McGonagall said, knowing what this was about. Before she followed him out, she grabbed her wand, knowing that once Lucius found Draco, with Hermione no doubt, there would be trouble.

Lucius made his way towards the Great Hall, knowing that he would surely find his son there eating breakfast. When they made it to the Entrance Hall, he stopped in shock. Right outside the Great Hall, his son, standing in an embrace with the Mudblood. He watched as his son kissed her filthy mouth, anger boiling in him.

McGonagall watched him, feeling dread wash over her. She knew that this was going to be bad and didn't know what to do. She watched him closely, making sure he did not start cursing the teens.

"I love you." Draco whispered with a grin. Hermione smiled, feeling happy, "And I love you." She answered as Harry and Ginny waited for them impatiently. None of the teens had seen the angry man at the stairs yet. "Come on guys! This is ridiculous! You cant go ten steps without making out!" Harry grumbled, he was really hungry.

It was then that Lucius made his presence known, not being able to hold it off any longer. "So it is true then?" He asked, stepping over to them all. All four teens looked up in shock at his voice. Draco automatically stepped in front of Hermione, shielding her from anything the mad man may try to do.

"How cute, protecting it from harm. You should be very proud of yourself son, what would your mother say?" Lucius said so calm that it made the hairs on McGonagall's neck stand up.

"What do you want?" Draco asked angrily. He did not like the way his father was talking, he wanted to get Hermione away from him as soon as possible. "You are coming home with me. There are things that need to be discussed, in private." Lucius said, not wanting a scene with so many witnesses.

"Not going to happen, have a nice day." Draco said, making both Ginny and Harry snicker. Hermione would have laughed, but Draco was scaring her a little. He did not let go of her arm and was standing in front of her as if afraid to move away from her.

"I see that you have made some interesting choices in your friends of late, but it doesn't matter, I am still your father, come with me now Draco." Lucius said, looking at his son angrily. He was going to lose his temper soon and wanted to be away from people before he lost it completely.

"He isn't going anywhere with you!" Hermione said angrily now. She was not going to let this bully get away with this anymore. He couldn't go around treating people this way, not now.

Draco couldn't help but grin at Hermione. It was strange, being around someone that was not afraid of his father. It was a nice change for him, but his amusement was shortly lived.

"So you are the little Muggleborn that has been running around flaunting herself at my son." Lucius said, wanting so much to say so much more to the little whore. "I do not flaunt myself to anyone. There is no need, now either you leave, without Draco, or we can make you leave." Hermione said, stepping around Draco, she would not hide from this fool.

"And how do you presume to stop me? Your teenagers, and I am a fully matured wizard." Lucius said, not liking the witches tone. He was really wishing right now that Bellatrix had finished this girl off at the Manor last year.

"Just go father, I have nothing to say to you." Draco said angrily. "This is not something you can negotiate Draco, come now." Lucius said.

"He isn't going anywhere, just go." Harry said, all the teens drawing their wands now. McGonagall came over now, not wanting any confrontation.

"That is quite enough! All of you, put your wands away, Mr. Malfoy, I think your son has made his choice, now please leave." She said angrily.

Lucius looked at his son once more, "So this is your choice then?" he asked seriously. Draco nodded, wanting his father to be far away from all of them before he hurt someone, he knew the mad man his father had become.

I love her, I am not leaving her alone." Draco said softly, making Hermione smile. She was happy he was choosing her over his crazy father.

"And you Ms. Granger? Do you feel safe with Draco?" Lucius said threateningly. Everyone present knew what he meant, and stepped closer to her. "Yes I do. I am not afraid of you Mr. Malfoy, I think you need to just leave." Hermione said angrily.

"Very well both of you, sleep with one eye open." Lucius said, more furry in him now then when the Dark Lord had lost.

"Mr. Malfoy! That is enough, leave now, or I will get the Ministry." McGonagall said. She could not believe the man had just threatened two people outright with so many witnesses.

Lucius gave his now disowned son one last look before leaving quickly out the front doors of Hogwarts. McGonagall watched, making sure he Apparated away from the school when he could. Finally, when she seen him disappear, she looked back at the students.

Draco turned to Hermione, making sure she was still okay. "I'm sorry. I cant believe he did this!" Draco said, hoping that she wasn't afraid enough to leave him. "Draco, its fine, I've dealt with worse people." Hermione said rolling her eyes. Draco grinned and hugged her, feeling relieved.

"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, come to my office, there are things that we need to discuss in private immediately." the Headmistress said, knowing that she needed to get both of them away from the castle and hidden quickly. She knew that things would be bad here if they stayed. Now that Lucius made his stand, she was afraid for their safety.

Hermione and Draco said goodbye to their friends, none of them realizing that this would be the last time they seen one another for a long while, and then followed the Headmistress to her office hand in hand.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter!**

**Ch.14**

When they arrived at her office, McGonagall made both Hermione and Draco sit while she whispered to the portrait of Dumbledore. Both Hermione and Draco watched, wondering why she was consulting with a portrait, even if it was Dumbledore's portrait.

When she turned around. McGonagall sat down quietly, not sure how to break it to them that they would have to leave the school for the time being.

"What is this about Headmistress?" Draco asked, not being able to hold the silence any longer.

"Well, I am afraid that you two will be leaving this castle in a few short minutes. There is no time to explain right now, I need you both to understand that there is a chance that you could be in danger from all of this. I do not think it wise to linger in the castle much longer." McGonagall said distractedly, rummaging through her drawer.

"What do you mean leave school! Where are we going to go! I though no where was as safe as Hogwarts!" Hermione said angrily. "Ms. Granger, I have reason to believe that there are some, even within Hogwarts that still believe in their old ways. It is obvious that not everyone changed during the war, so I need to make sure that you are both safe from them. I don't think you understand the seriousness in this." McGonagall said, looking up from whatever it was she was looking for.

"You mean, you think that someone might try to hurt us if we stay here?" Draco asked concerned. "Yes Mr. Malfoy, and I think that we both know that your father is one of them. I have a feeling that he is not going to let this go, as I am sure you both know that. There are still Death Eaters out there, one the run. I am afraid to say that they might come looking for you both if you are here. I do not wish for anything to happen to either of you, so I am going to take you to a safe house. One that only I can give the location of." McGonagall said, standing up now.

In her hand, there was a small key. "What about our school work, and our friends?" Hermione asked softly, not wanting to leave everything behind. "Ms. Granger, I will bring your school work to you each night, and as for your friends, I will bring you letters from them, but until we know what is going to happen, I am afraid that I can not allow even Mr. Potter to visit you. Now come, please, we need to hurry." McGonagall said softly.

Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and helped her up and then looked at McGonagall, waiting for the older woman to lead them.

"This is a Portkey, it will take us to the safe house," McGonagall said, looking at the time, "In about thirty seconds. Keep a hold on the key, both of you." McGonagall said. Both teens held onto the key, looking at one another.

Draco squeezed Hermione's hand lightly, trying to reassure her. Hermione gave him a small smile, telling him that she was okay before they were both whirled into the air and out of sight along with McGonagall.

When they stopped, Hermione held onto Draco so she wouldn't fall, as they looked around.

They were standing in a small room that had only a couch and a chair, with a table in between them. There was a small fireplace built into one of the walls, and then a bookshelf with hundreds of books on the opposite wall. There was a space opening up to a small kitchen, and then stair leading upstairs to what could only be assumed to be a bathroom and a bedroom.

"Well, here we are. I know it isn't much, but it will do for now at least. The kitchen, over there, is stocked with whatever you might need, and if you run out of something, you only need to think of what it is and it will appear. Upstairs, there is a bathroom, and there is a bedroom. I am assuming that you are both mature enough to stay in the same room? There are two beds in there, I will leave that to the two of you to decide the sleeping arrangements. I don't want anyone getting hurt, and I don't want you to leave the house. There is a small balcony in the bedroom, it is okay to go up there, no one can see you or hear you here." McGonagall said, pointing in the direction of each place.

"I have already had your things moved here, and I hope that everything will be okay whilst I am gone. If you need me, the fireplace is connected to mine at Hogwarts. Don't worry, it is only to mine, no one else but me can come through. Now I will leave you here for you to get settled and I will come back tomorrow. I am sorry about this, but we have to be cautious." McGonagall said, walking over to the fireplace.

Hermione and Draco watched her go, not believing how fast everything had just changed for them both.

After she was gone, Hermione sat on the couch, not being able to get a grip on what had just happened.

Draco sat next to her, not sure what to say to comfort her. "Are you okay?" He asked, knowing that this change was something neither of them had thought of or wanted. "I don't know. This is insane! I cant believe we have to stay here away from everything, just because of stupid people!" Hermione said with a sigh.

"I know, but if it keeps you safe, then we will just have to stay here forever." Draco said, kissing her neck softly. "Its just so unfair! What do they expect to happen if they kill us off? Start another damn war!" Hermione cried, not being able to hold onto her anger.

People were so dumb, they just never learned! "Hermione, calm down, at least we are together, and we are safe. We will make this work." Draco said, pulling her to him now. Hermione relaxed against him, wondering if maybe this was not all her fault. She had pushed him into a friendship and then acted a fool just to make him realize she had a crush on him. Maybe they really were not meant to be.

"Whatever it is you are thinking, your wrong." Draco said when he felt her tense up again. Hermione giggled a little, liking how he knew her so well. "Its nothing, its just, maybe we should reconsider all of this." Hermione said, sitting up and looking at him.

"I mean, look at what this has caused! Maybe it would be better to just go back to how it was before you found me in that damn room with Ronald." Hermione said, inwardly slapping herself for making that an option. She did not want that to happen, she loved him too much for that.

"No Hermione! That isn't going to happen." Draco said angrily. Hermione smiled and his face softened a little. "Don't say stuff like that, not now." He murmured kissing her softly. Hermione kissed him back, happy that he did not want that anymore then she did.

After a moment, his kisses became more passionate and turned into something that was a bit more then just comfort. Hermione could feel him getting hard and she felt excited. She liked what she had felt last night and wanted to feel it again now.

She pulled at his shirt wanting to feel him. Draco grinned and pulled himself on top of her, knowing she wanted the same thing that he did.

They quickly undressed each other, wanting to feel one another. Hermione looked up at Draco, knowing that this couldn't be all bad. They got to be with one another, alone, all the time. The thought alone made her get more excited and when he started moving his fingers around her clit, she moaned out loud. She loved the way he made her feel and she didn't think that she could go back to them being nothing, not now.

She moved her hips and moaned when she felt him next to her. It made her wonder if this was why some were addicted to sex. As she felt his fingers curl around her, she came thinking that she could be one of those people.

Draco kissed her softly and pushed into her. She cried out in shock and pleasure, not expecting that yet.

"I love you." He whispered softly to her as he picked up his speed. Hermione kept up with him with each stroke, making Draco lose himself in this. He wasn't sure, but he thought that maybe this was what both of them had been made for, to be together. It made him feel sappy and all messed up, but he didn't care, he loved her.

As he pushed into her harder, he felt his release coming and pushed harder. He had a fleeting thought of hurting her, but when he looked down at her, he realized that was not going to happen. She lay there, meeting each one of his thrusts with her own, moaning softly at the contact that it made for both of them.

It was enough to make him come in her. The way she looked with her hair around her all messed up and her face turned into one of pure pleasure, it was all to much for him to handle.

Once he was finished, he sat up slowly, trying to squish her into the couch anymore. They lay thee for a long moment, trying to catch their breaths, both in their own little worlds at the moment.

Hermione sat up and slowly pulled on her clothes, feeling tired. She wanted to go to sleep, but she knew better then that. She wanted to unpack and get things settled in before dinner tonight.

She looked over at Draco and giggled a little. He was still sitting there, completely naked, looking like he was going to die from exhaustion. "Are you okay?" She asked, standing and stretching.

"I think your going to kill me before this is all over." Draco said, his eyes still closed. Hermione swatted at his arm, "I am going to go take a shower, I was going to ask you to join me, but since you are so tired, maybe I'll just go take a quick one myself." Hermione said.

Draco was off the couch before she could even finish the sentence, making Hermioen laugh harder. "I thought you were tired?" Hermione said walking over to the stairs. Draco shook his head, wondering how he got this lucky. Hermione walked up the stairs, swinging her hips in a provocative way the whole time. Draco followed like he was in a trance, making Hermione laugh again.

After their 'shower' the rest of the day was spent making the little cottage a home for them both. By dinner time, it seemed that they had made it look as good as they could. They had first cleaned the rooms, though luckily they were not all that bad, and then in each room, they had put a little personality into it. They moved their things around, making it look cozy, and by the time they were fixing dinner, it looked a lot better.

Their room had been the one they had worked in the longest, trying to make it comfortable for both of them. They had argued over bed sheets and decoration, and now their room looked like it was Christmas with the clash of red and green. It didn't bother either one of them though, as far as they knew, this was temporary, so it would do.

As they moved around the kitchen, trying to think of something to make, it became apparent to Hermione that she could not cook, and looking at Draco told her, he had no idea either.

She opened the cabinet closest to her, and looked around. She grabbed the first things that she seen, hoping it would be easy enough to make. "Okay, I don't know how to cook, but I follow instructions okay, so just look for boxes and things that have instructions on them." Hermione said.

They ended up having sandwiches and Macaroni n cheese. It wasn't the best thing in the world, but it was okay. They talked about what they could possibly do everyday here, then ended up laughing at one another when their thoughts ran wild.

All in all, it was an okay night. They spent it together, wanting the other to feel safe and comfortable. As they fell asleep in their colorful bed, Hermione looked over at Draco, hoping that they could stay this way forever. She did not want to be in hiding, but as long as she was with him, she thought that it wouldn't be that bad. As long as they talked to McGonagall about food preparation tomorrow, because she was sure that neither one of them wanted to eat like this every night.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter!**

**Ch.15**

_Malfoy Manor-Two months later_

Lucius sat in his study, fury running through his veins. It had been two months since he had received a letter from Zabini and Nott saying that both Draco and the Mudblood had disappeared. When he had received the letter from them, he had been furious.

For his plans to have worked, he needed them at the school, but it seemed that was not possible now. He had been waiting for word on their whereabouts, but he had yet to hear anything.

Lucius had contacted a few people that he knew for a fact were still loyal to their roots, telling them about what had happened. He had held a meeting a few days after going to the castle, letting them all know if the were to hear anything, to let him know immediately.

He had a few Slytherins inside the castle itself, listening for any sign of Draco, but nothing so far.

At times, he had been about to just give up on it all, tired of waiting, but then, he would think of the stupid little Mudblood and his blood would boil. He could not believe that his son had chosen this. He blamed his wife, though dead, still lived in Draco. He had loved Narcissa, but she was too different from him. She had lost sight of the ways of Purebloods in the end, and he could never forgive her for that.

Lucius knew now that she had poisoned Draco's mind, but it was too late to stop him. Lucius sighed, not wanting to think of the so he had raised. He was nothing to him now and he could not waste time thinking of him.

As he was about to give up waiting, an owl pecked on the window. Lucius stood, hoping to learn something new. As he untied the letter, he held his breath, hoping for something.

_Lucius,_

_I am sorry to inform you that nothing new has been found. The only person that knows for sure where the two could be is the Headmistress, and you know as much as we that she will not slip up and let us find them. We are still working hard, we may have found someone to help us, but we have to wait on that. He is very difficult and to change his way of thinking is proving difficult. We do believe that he will turn eventually though, he has had a bad ordeal in all of this mess. We will keep you posted on everything, hope ou are still well, Do not give up hope, we will find them._

_Sincerely,_

_Blaise and Theo_

Lucius threw the parchment in the fire, feeling even more angry. It had been two months and nothing! At some time someone would have to slip up and lead them to the Blood Traitor that he used to call a son.

Lucius watched as the parchment fold and curl in the fire, thinking of the last part of the letter. Who could help them more now? He thought, but as far as he knew, there was no one else that he thought could or would help him find the teens.

Lucius looked out the window of his study and sighed, maybe he should just give it all up. Maybe it just wasn't worth it anymore. He wondered if he was not becoming soft, and then chuckled to himself. He would never be like his wife, they would suffer, both of them, even if it killed him.

Hermione felt the familiar twist in her stomach and ran to the bathroom for the past week she had been this way. She was getting tired of this! She couldn't even get through breakfast in the mornings anymore. It had been like this for a week now, and it was starting to worry her. Each day, she would think that she was okay, but the next morning would be just the same as the morning before.

Draco watched her go, wondering why she was so sick. He was starting to get really worried about her by now. He had thought, at first, maybe she was just under the whether, but it had been going on for a wee now.

He walked up to the bathroom door and knocked softly. "Hermione, are you okay?" He asked through the door.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Hermione said weakly. Draco opened the door, knowing that she was lying. "Can we talk to McGonagall now? I don't really think that you are getting any better and I don't know what is wrong." Draco asked.

He had been at her since the first time to tell the Headmistress, but she had just shook it off as a virus so he had let it go. He was starting to think that maybe it was more now. She had been acting off lately, whether or not it had to do with being sick or not he didn't know, but it was worrying him a little more each day.

"I don't know Draco, it could still be some kind of virus or something." Hermione said from her spot on the floor.

"You mean one that only lasts half a day and I cant catch?" He asked, it hitting him like a ton of bricks. He sat in the floor next to her, trying to wrap his head around what he just realized.

"Well, do you know what it is?" Hermione asked defensively. Draco didn't answer right off, trying to put her symptoms together, morning sickness, emotions all crazy, and now that he thought about it, she had said a couple of das ago when they were making love that her breast were tender.

"Draco?" Hermione asked, looking at him in concern when his pale face turned paler then usual. She thought that maybe he was catching what she was and that would make her feel horrible.

Draco looked up at her in confusion and fear for a long moment. Could it be possible? Was there a chance that she could be pregnant? Draco stood abruptly, leaving the room without a word. He rushed over to the fireplace in the living room intending to call for McGonagall.

"Draco! What the hell is wrong with you?" Hermione asked as she walked back into the living room. He still didn't answer her, just grabbed a handful of powder and threw it into the fireplace. "Hogwarts, Headmistress McGonagall." He said clearly before sticking his head in the fireplace.

He felt the usual spinning sensation in his head, but ignored it. He had a feeling that he knew exactly what was wrong with Hermione and it scared him. People were trying to kill them for being together, if she was pregnant, then they would be in even more danger than before.

"Headmistress?" Draco called when he seen her office come into his view. McGonagall came through the office in a hurry, not sure what could have happened. "Yes Mr. Malfoy, are you okay? What about Ms. Granger?" She said in a hurry, afraid for their safety.

"We are okay, but I was wondering if it would be okay if you brought Madam Pomfrey with you later today?" Draco asked, not wanting to let her know to much until he talked to Hermione. "I could, but Mr. Malfoy, why on earth do you need her? Are you both okay?" McGonagall asked in confusion.

"We are okay, but Hermione has been under the weather lately, and I was getting a little worried about her. I just want to make sure she is okay." Draco said softly.

McGonagall heard the worry in his voice, and knew that he was hiding something from her, but let it go for now. "Very well Mr. Malfoy, we will be there in about an hour, the normal time." McGonagall said. Draco nodded and then lifted his head out of the fireplace.

He looked around for Hermione and realized that she was gone again. He made his way to the bathroom and sure enough, she was there brushing her teeth fiercely.

"What is going on Draco? I want to know whatever it is you think you know!" Hermione said after she rinsed her mouth, angry for the way he was acting.

"Hermione, I think that we need to talk about something." Draco said slowly, not sure how to explain what he thought.

"Okay, if you are going to break it off, then just do it, because I don't feel well enough for games right now." Hermione said sharply.

Draco looked at her for a moment before realizing what she said. "No! Gods no, that's not it at all. Hermione, I think that you might be pregnant." Draco said softly. Hermione looked at him for a moment, what he said sinking into her.

She started trembling and sunk onto the floor, breathing fast. "No, no that's not it at all! I'm just sick!" Hermione said, feeling like she was about to start hyperventilating.

Draco dropped to the floor beside her and pulled her to him. "I have Madam Pomfrey coming to check you over, just to be sure. I'm worried about you, I don't want anything to happen." Draco whispered to her.

"What happens if I am?" Hermione asked softly. For a moment, Draco thought about it, not sure what to say. "Well, then, if you are, then we will just have to deal with it. Don't worry too much, if you are then we will figure it out." He said, not knowing what else to say.

If she was, then really, what could they do? Hermione took a deep steadying breath and looked at him. "I'm so sorry." She said, feeling like she had failed somehow.

"What is there to be sorry about?" Draco asked in confusion. "Well if I wasn't such an idiot when it came to sex, then I would have known to cast a damn contraceptive spell, or something! How could we have not thought of that!" She said, feeling dumber by the minute.

"Look, this isn't your fault. Don't blame yourself, I didn't think of it either. I was too distracted to think of that too." Draco said, not wanting her to blame herself for this.

"Lets not worry about it. More then likely, I am just sick and then we wont have to worry. Lets just think that for a little bit until Madam Pomfrey gets here. I don't want to get all worked up over nothing." Hermione said softly, untangling herself from him and standing up.

Draco nodded, knowing that she was only trying to make herself feel better. "Wait! Where are you going now?" Draco asked when she started to leave the bathroom. "To finish that stupid Potions essay." Hermione mumbled, not looking back.

Draco followed her, a small grin on his face. He knew her well enough that when something was bothering her, she would try to block it from her mind by doing homework, even if it was not due for another week.

They both sat there for the next hour or so in complete silence. Every once in a while, they would look up at one another, but would quickly look away again. Hermione kept watching the fireplace, waiting for the Headmistress and Madam Pomfrey.

Now that she knew the possibility, she knew that she was pregnant. She didn't know how she knew, but she didn't need a test to show her. Hermione looked over at Draco again. What was going through his mind right now? Sure, they had talked about being together forever and all that crap, but what about now? Was it all going to change because she was pregnant?

Hermione could see emotion in his eyes, but she did not know what kind of emotion. What if he decided that he didn't want her or the baby? What if he tried to talk her out of having the baby? Hermione may only be eighteen, but she would never give up an innocent child.

As she thought of him leaving her and going back to the way he was before, Hermione felt something in her knotting her up inside. She swallowed the pain down though, if she really was pregnant, then she would need to be strong for the baby. If he chose to leave, then so be it.

Hermione would be heart broken, but she would survive for the baby, her baby. She would never let anything happen to him or her. She wouldn't let these prejudice and deranged people near them, ever.

As she thought this, the flames became bigger and then appeared McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey.

"Good day Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, now can you please tell me what this is all about?" McGonagall asked briskly.

Both Hermione and Draco looked at one another again before putting down their heads. Neither one wanted to try and explain to the strict woman that Hermione could be pregnant.

"Well, come on with it, what is wrong Ms. Granger?" the Headmistress said after a moment of silence.

"I…Well, you see, the thing is…" Hermione started, but then cut off, not knowing what to say. She did not want to tell McGonagall this, the older woman would be livid with them both.

"Hermione is not feeling well, and we have some questions to ask her, in private if it is possible." Draco said when he seen the confused look in the Headmistress's eyes.

She looked at the two teens, a thoughtful look on her face for a long moment before she answered, "Very well, go use the bedroom, I will wait down here." McGonagall said with a sigh. She did not want to know what was going on yet. It seemed like things were about to get a little hectic.

Draco led Hermione and Madam Pomfrey into the bedroom, knowing that Hermione would not want to be alone for this.

"Now, tell me, what is going on Ms. Granger?" Madam Pomfrey asked seriously. Hermione looked down at the floor, not wanting to look at her when she told her. "I have been really off this week and I thought that maybe I was just sick, but then Draco thought this morning with everything going on, maybe I am pregnant." Hermione said softly in a hurry, not wanting to say it slow as if it would change anything.

The Mediwitch said nothing for a long moment, making Hermione look up at her. She could see the shock in the older woman's face and felt ashamed for being in a position like this.

"Is there anyway that you can tell us for sure?" Draco asked, seeing the look on Hermione's face. He did not want her to feel alone in this. It was just as much his fault as hers.

Madam Pomfrey mumbled something about teens being left alone and completely irresponsible, but then looked at Hermione. "Lay back on the bed Ms. Granger, it is a simple test that should tell us easily if you are." She said softly.

Hermione heard the disapproval in the older woman's voice, but was happy that she was telling her off, yet. Hermione did as she was told, not looking at Draco. She did not want to see his face when they found out that she was or wasn't.

The Mediwitch ran her wand along Hermione's stomach, murmuring something that neither Draco or Hermione could hear. The result was instant, making Hermione's stomach feel warm all over. She looked up at Madam Pomfrey, looking for an answer. "Are you warm, or are you cold?" the nurse asked softly.

"My stomach is really warm." Hermione said in confusion, What did this have to do with anything?

Madam Pomfrey sighed and put her wand away, leaving Hermione and Draco even more confused. "Um, excuse me, but what does that mean exactly?" Draco asked when the older woman did not say anything for a long moment.

The older woman turned towards them angrily, but her face softened when she seen how afraid they really were. "It means that you were right Mr. Malfoy. Ms. Granger is pregnant." Madam Pomfrey said softly.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter**

**Ch.16**

Hermione did not look at Draco as they went downstairs to talk to the Headmistress. She did not want to see his face, afraid it would show disappointment and regret. As they came back into the room, Hermione sat down, still in complete shock that there was a baby growing in her.

As she looked up at McGonagall, she knew that they had to tell her, Madam Pomfrey had made that very clear moments ago.

Hermione felt tears in her eyes, the shock starting to wear down on her, but she blinked them away. She refused to cry in front of any of them.

"Now, I am assuming that there is something that you both need to be explaining right now, so I suggest we just get this over with." McGonagall said, knowing fully well what that was. She could take one look at Hermione and know that she was pregnant, she just hoped that she was wrong. With everything going on, if anyone was to find out, then they would be in even more danger.

No one spoke for a long moment, not sure how to just say it. Draco looked at Hermione, but of course, she was not looking anywhere near him. She had not done so since before they found out she was pregnant.

"Ms. Granger, what is going on?" McGonagall asked, her temper on edge now. Hermione took a deep breath, knowing she couldn't put it off any longer. "I'm pregnant." She said softly, refusing now to look at anyone. She felt like such a fool right now.

"I see." McGonagall said sadly. She had really hoped that she was wrong, but it didn't matter now, what was done was done.

"Well then, I think that it is safe to say that Madam Pomfrey will be coming with me once a week to keep an eye on you. Now, I want you both to realize that I am very disappointed in the both of you. I don't care the circumstance, you should have both been more careful. I trusted you both to be more responsible, but you were not. I don't know how you got in this situation, but listen carefully when I tell you that this is one of the biggest parts in your life and I hope that you both succeed in this. I just don't know how this happened at all." McGonagall said.

She really was very angry with them and she did not like this at all. If Lucius got wind of this then they would surely be in even more danger then now. It frightened her to know that there was a man out there in their world that was capable of murdering two young adults and a baby.

As she looked at Hermione and Draco, she could tell that they were both ashamed. She felt bad, but they needed to realize that this was irresponsible and dangerous.

"Now, I will be back tomorrow for your weeks homework. Enjoy your day, both of you." McGonagall said.

When Hermione looked up again, both Headmistress McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey were gone, leaving Draco and her alone again.

For the first time, neither knew what to say. This was bigger then both of them, and really, they were to young to handle this.

Hermione did not look at Draco. She wasn't dumb, she knew how boys his age acted about this kind of thing. Although he may have 'loved' her before, now that it was really serious, she knew that the chances of him running away from all of it were really good.

She hated to admit it, she didn't think she could ever stop loving him, but she needed to prepare herself for this. The only problem, how she was supposed to prepare herself for hurting that much.

"Hermione?" She heard him say from his side of the couch. Hermione did not look up, not wanting to hear his excuses.

She wondered for a moment if he would follow her if she tried to leave the room, but didn't get the chance to act on it before she felt herself being pulled into his arms.

She let go of the tears that had been building for an hour now, not caring anymore if he seen her cry or not.

Draco held onto her until the tears finally stopped. He knew that she was afraid of being pregnant, but he had a feeling that this might be more then just that and he planned on getting to the bottom of it.

"Now tell me what is wrong, besides the obvious." He said, making her look at him. Hermione sighed, wiping off the stray tears that kept coming, feeling like an idiot. "I just don't want to lose you." She said, feeling like an idiot for not explaining, but it was too hard.

"Okay, but why would you lose me?" He asked in confusion. Hermione took a deep breath, needing to explain it in full what was wrong with her.

"Well, I know that you said you love me and that you would never leave me, but with everything going on, being in hiding and now this, you might think better of it. I don't want things to go back to the way they were before. I don't think that I could handle you walking away from this, and I don't think I can handle this on my own. I am terrified that you father or someone just as crazy will find us and try to hurt us and I don't think that I can handle that. Then there is the fact that we are in hiding, and I am pregnant, is that even safe? And, to make everything all worse, I am going to get fat, moody, and all stressed!" Hermione said, venting on everything that had happened in the past two months.

Draco said nothing for a long moment, not sure what to make of her rant. That was a lot of bottled up emotion for one person, no wonder she was in this state.

"Hermione, I'm not going to leave you." He started, going through the list of things she had said a moment ago, addressing them one at a time.

"I'm not going to stop loving you because we made a baby. If anything, I will love you even more, if that is possible. You made me who I am now. I will never go back to the way that I was before. I would never leave you by yourself, not for anything. As for my father and other crazies as you put it, let them try to come. I would never let anything happen to you or that baby. You are safe here with me, nothing can happen. As for the last thing, you will be beautiful and you wont have to worry about the rest, I will still love you, no matter what." Draco said, trying not to laugh at the last part.

Hermione did though, she couldn't help it. She had been afraid of him leaving her, but it seemed that he was being honest with her. He didn't want things to go back to the way they were before., and that alone helped her calm herself considerably.

"Draco, what are we going to do?" She sighed, cuddling deeper into his arms. "We are going to have a baby." He said. Hermione giggled, "Yes, we are." She said softly. "I'm scared." She added after a minute, not prepared for something like this at all.

"Me too, but there is no going back now. We will be okay." Draco assured her and himself.

_Malfoy Manor-(Later that night)_

"This had better be good Zabini." Lucius said angrily. It was almost one in the morning and he really was tired. "I believe that this is something that you need to hear, but first, I need to talk to you about that source I told you about a couple of months ago." Blaise said.

Lucius thought about this for a second, not sure what he was talking about, then he remembered. The letter that Blaise had wrote a couple months ago, telling him of someone that may be able to help them.

"Does this mean this person is ours now?" Lucius asked in surprise. "I am not completely sure, but I think that with the news I have for you, he has turned once and for all. You see, before all of this started, the Mudblood belonged to him, but now he has nothing. No friends, no anything, Draco took it all away from him and he wanted revenge on only him, but now on both of them." Blaise said excitedly.

"What news could have changed all of this so quickly?" Lucius said softly. Blaise shuffled his feet uncomfortably. He knew that what he had heard earlier today would be the worst to tell to Lucius, but he knew that he had to know.

"As you know, we successfully put a spying charm in the Headmistress office last week. It was difficult, we had to go through a lot of powerful magic to set it all up, but in the end we were able to succeed." Blaise started, putting off the real information as long as he could.

"I know all of this already, now get on with it Zabini." Lucius said, losing his patients quickly.

"Well, earlier this morning, I checked up on it all, and I heard McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey talking and from what I heard, it seems that the Blood traitor has knocked up the Mudblood. They are going to have a baby." Blaise said, preparing himself for the result of this news he had just given.

Lucius stood there for a long moment, not sure that he had heard right. Draco had made the worst mistake and made the little bitch pregnant. Now, the Malfoy blood line was tarnished to no end. He picked up the glass off of his desk and threw it at the wall. The little pieces of glass that spread through the room gave him little satisfaction.

"Please, I am not finished yet." Blaise said, now wanting to get the hell out of here before Lucius turned his anger on him.

"What is it?" Lucius said, unable to look at him. He was so angry that he was sure that he was going to lose it all together soon enough.

"It seems that the uh source that I told you about, is just as angry with this as you are. It seems that it took this to make him see that he has nothing left. He loved the Mudblood and it seems that now, he has nothing. Once he found out this little piece of information from me, he was ready to kill both of them. He will be a good person to have on our side, he knows the Mudblood very well. They were friends for a long time." Blaise said softly, hoping that this information would be enough to make Lucius forget about the other news long enough for him to get the hell out of here.

"Who is this source? It seems that you have not told me a name, and I am very curious." Lucius said, wanting to know finally.

"You have to believe that you can trust him, no matter who his parents are, or who he was in the past. You have to know by now that people change everyday." Blaise said, knowing that once he told Lucius who it was, he would not believe him.

"Very well Zabini, on with it." Lucius said, not caring who it was as long as they could help their cause. He knew now that they only had about seven months to find them. He could not let this child be born. He had to find them before they could ruin the Malfoy name.

"It is Ron Weasley." Blaise said. "You mean the one that helped kill the Dark Lord?" Lucius said softly. "Yes, but this is different. I think that this has shown him that what he stood for is all wrong. He has already cut ties with his family and Potter. He is a loner now, not caring about anything. I think that he will be a good asset to us." Blaise said.

He had been watching Weasley for months now, and it seemed that he was ready to join their cause. When he had told Weasley about the baby, he had seen the way his eyes had darkened as the anger consumed him. Blaise knew then that Weasley was on their side. He hadn't even had to wait long before Weasley had told him so himself. He wanted in and Blaise wanted to let him in.

"Very well, I trust your judgment, bring him with you next week. Know this though, if he proves to be a Traitor, then it will be your head on the line Zabini." Lucius said after a moment of consideration.

Blaise nodded wanting to get out of there quickly. He could see the look on Lucius's face, and he did not want to be here when he lost his temper again. He stepped back into the fireplace and quickly Flood away from the Malfoy Manor.

Lucius let him go before taking out his wand and destroying anything and everything in the room. He had never been so angry in his life, for any reason. This, this was the one thing that he had been fearing the whole time. His son had impregnated a Mudblood. Nothing could change that now. Lucius looked around the room with a sigh, he had to find them now.

He tried to calm himself, knowing that eventually, McGonagall would slip up and give up the teens. Lucius only hoped that the old witch would do it soon so that he would not have to worry about this abomination being born. He felt sickened by the thought of having a baby born into the Malfoy line that was not Pure. He knew that no matter the cost, he could not let that happen.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter!**

**Ch.17**

Hermione looked at her growing stomach in the mirror. She was now a little over four months pregnant. They had found out that she had gotten pregnant the very first time they had sex. It was strange to know that from the very beginning she had been pregnant.

Hermione still had a problem believing that she really was pregnant, but it was becoming very obvious now. It was hard to deny it when your stomach was becoming round and you felt the baby kick.

Draco had not been able to feel the baby kick yet, but soon her would be able to. Hermione smiled at the thought. He had been so good to her through all of this. Every second he was there, making sure she was comfortable, making sure she had enough to eat, making sure everything was perfect.

Every night he would kiss her and then kiss her stomach, making her giggle as he talked to the baby. If someone would have told her that she would have a baby with Draco Malfoy a year ago even, she would have laughed at them.

But, as it was, she didn't think she would change it though, not now. She loved him and he did love her. They were both happy about this, though it was still hard to believe.

"Your not fat." He said, coming behind her, looking at her through the mirror. Hermione smiled, "I know, I'm just looking. I cant believe how big I am already though." She said softly.

"You are beautiful, and being like this only shows it more." Draco said. "Stop it, you don't always have to comfort me." Hermione said with a giggle. "But it's the truth." Draco said, kissing her cheek softly.

"We get to find out what we are having today." She said softly. It had come as a surprise to her last week when Madam Pomfrey had told her that they could find out the sex of the baby this week. She had thought it would be almost another month till they found out, but it seemed that in the Wizarding world, you only had to wait until you were twenty four weeks not twenty eight weeks.

"I no, I cant wait." Draco said softly. He had changed so much in the last couple of months that it still surprised Hermione.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked for the first time. They had not really talked about that yet. "I don't care, as long as he or she is healthy." Draco said. Hermione turned towards him. "Well, I hope it is a boy, and that he acts just like you did growing up. That will serve you right!" Hermione said with a giggle.

"Well then, if so, I still hope that he or she is like you in way of school. I am rubbish at it, but you are smart as hell.' Draco said. She had always been better at school then him, but had never admitted it before.

"Well, we will just have to wait and see." Hermione said, giving him a kiss. Things had been going so well for them. They knew one another all the way around now, and she loved that. He always knew when something was wrong, or when she was worried, it really helped things along. She could only hope that it would stay like this forever.

"I'm going to go take a shower, they will be here soon." Hermione said with a smile. She seen the mischief in Draco's eyes before he even opened his mouth. "Want some company?" He asked, nuzzling her neck, leaving little kisses in his wake.

Hermione giggled, but said nothing as she untangled herself from him and made her way to the bathroom. Draco grinned and followed her, both knowing that she wanted him to follow her.

_Malfoy Manor-_

Lucius paced the floor, waiting for Zabini and Weasley to come. They had thought they had found where they were hiding yesterday, but wanted to be sure before coming to Lucius.

They should have been there already, but nothing yet. He didn't know what they were waiting for, but he had grown to trust them both in these past months.

He had not been sure about Weasley at first, thinking that he was really a spy, but he had proven himself. It was clearly written in his eyes, just how much he really hated Draco and now the Mudblood. Lucius had used every kind of Legilimency known to him, but he had only found his hate, and nothing blocked him. Lucius had only one choice but to believe that the young man was no longer on the side of the light.

It would seem, Weasley wanted them both dead, just as much as he did. Lucius turned when he seen the fire in the fireplace burn brighter, hoping that for the first time since this started it was good news for him.

He seen the smiles on both their faces, and knew that for once, it really was good news. "We know where they are." Ron said happily. Ever since he had found out Hermione was pregnant with that things child, he had only thought of finding both of them and making them feel the hurt that he held now. It seemed that now, he was going to be able to get his chance.

"Very well, I will send you both there, to make sure, and then, when you see them, do not fight them, come here. I want to be the one to kill that Mudblood." Lucius said.

"But, what if they see us? Would that not ruin everything?" Blaise asked. He really did not want to go. He did not want to get caught by them. Lucius would be livid, and Lucius had become quite scary lately.

"There is no room for error from anyone. Make sure you are not seen, and then, come back and tell me if they are where you think. Do not be seen, it will ruin everything." Lucius warned. He did nto have time for errors and mistakes. He needed this to go perfectly.

When both boys just stared at him, he lost temper, "What are you waiting for?" He asked sharply. "We have to wait until tonight. It is too risky to go right now." Ron said quickly. Lucius thought for a long moment on this. "Very well, go now. I will expect you back here tonight before midnight." Lucius said softly.

Both boys knew this as a dismissal and quickly left again, not wanting to anger Lucius anymore then need be.

_Small Cottage-_

"A boy!" Madam Pomfrey said happily. Over the past two months, both her and McGonagall had gotten used to Hermione being pregnant and both were getting considerably excited over it all now.

Hermione looked over at Draco, to make sure that he was happy it was a boy to see the smile on his face. He was going to have a son. The thought alone made him want to act a fool running around telling everyone he seen.

"I guess you get your wish then. A boy, just like me, what I deserve." Draco said with a grin, kissing her softly.

Hermione giggled as she sat back up and fixed her clothes. "Well if he is anything like you, then you will deserve it from the way you were before." Hermione said with a wink.

McGonagall came into the room then, looking expectantly at both of them. "it's a boy." Draco said happily. "Oh good! Congratulations! This is so exciting, we need to start getting things in order for him. You may still be here, and if you are then we will need to add a nursery, and oh he needs lots of toys and clothes!" McGonagall started ranting.

Both Hermione and Draco looked at her shocked. Neither one, nor anyone for that matter really, had ever seen McGonagall excited over anything. Now she was running around, making plans and talking about what needed to be in the nursery. Hermione looked at Draco, but they quickly looked away from one another so they wouldn't laugh.

It was a funny sight, but this woman was really helping them, and they did not want to be rude.

"Now, you get your rest, you need it. Don't over do it, and stay away from anything dangerous. I will be back in the morning to check on you both. Don't do anything that might hurt you or that baby. If you need anything through the night, do not hesitate to Floo me." McGonagall said distractedly. She had her mind on little clothes and such.

When both woman said their goodbyes and left, Hermione burst out laughing. "I have never seen her like that before. It was kind of scary if you think about it." She said through her laughter.

"Well, she is excited." Draco said, coming to sit next to her on the bed. "And what about you?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow. "Ecstatic, I don't think I have ever been so happy in my life." Draco said softly.

Hermione smiled, happy that he was happy. She could not believe that she was having a boy. Knowing what they were having seemed to make all of it a little more real.

She didn't even really notice Draco moving until he was already back in front of her. She looked up at him with a smile. When he looked down at her for a long moment, Hermione became self conscious, "Um, is there something wrong with my face?" She asked in confusion, touching her face, as if to feel if something was out of place.

"No, you are perfect." Draco whispered. Hermione smiled again, he was so good with complements. "I don't know about perfect, but thank you anyways." Hermione said with a blush.

"You saved me from, well everything." Draco said, not caring if he sounded like an idiot, he wanted to do this right. "I was horrible, and you cant deny it. I lived to torment people, and always thought that I was better then everyone else. I wasn't though, and I make mistakes like everyone else, but this is not one of them. I love you Hermione." He said softly.

Hermione didn't know what to make of his honesty, not equipped to handle things like this these days. She looked at him in shock when he sat down again and handed her a box.

She looked up at him when she opened it and saw the ring. Though it did not look new, it looked beautiful. A gold band with only one diamond that shined like no other. "It was my mothers, and I want you to have it now. I want you to marry me before the baby comes, so we can be a family." Draco said softly. "Will you marry me?" He asked, looking at her intently, praying she said yes.

Hermione looked at him, then the ring, then back up at him again, not sure what to say. When she opened her mouth, it wasn't what she had planned on saying. "Are you sure? I mean, are you really sure? I mean with everything going on, people trying to kill us, are you sure you want to be stuck with me forever? I mean what if you change your mind, what if you decide, once we are out of here, that you don't really want to marry me, and then you find someone else! I don't think I could handle that Draco. If you leave me, especially after proposing to me, I don't think I would be able to go through that." Hermione said, almost hysterically.

She wanted to say yes, god she really wanted to, but she was terrified to do so. She was afraid that after all was said and done, he would figure out it was a mistake and he would leave her all alone.

"Hermione, calm down. I wont leave you, and yes I am really sure. I love you, and I want you to be my wife." Draco said, trying to hide his grin. Ever since she had become pregnant, Hermione had been all on this kick of losing him and being all alone and it really was funny, but he knew he would gain nothing if he laughed now.

"Please, just say yes." He added, seeing her face soften a bit. Hermione thought about it for one more moment, before nodding. "Yes, yes, of course, I'm sorry. I don't know what has gotten into me lately." Hermione said, letting him slip the ring on her finger.

"Its okay, I understand." He said happily before kissing her softly. "I love you Hermione, that isn't going to change, ever. Don't worry about it." He told her for what felt like the thousandth time this month.

As the day went on, they started making plans for their wedding. Of course it could not be huge, because of their present situation, but it didn't matter to either of them. They decided that they would need to talk to McGonagall before actually planning much, but it was fun to have ideas.

As they lay on the couch together that night, Hermione felt completely happy. It took a moment for her to register the pounding in her abdominal. When she did, she sat up quickly, not knowing at first, what it was. "What is it, is something wrong?" Draco asked in concern, sitting up with her.

For a moment, Hermione didn't say anything, but then looked up at him with a smile. "Let me see your hand." She said quickly, not waiting for him to answer her, just grabbing his hand. She lay it on her stomach softly, and waited.

"Um, what exactly are we doing?" Draco asked in confusion. Hermione didn't have time to answer him before he felt it. A little thump on his hand, he looked up at Hermione. "Is that, is that the baby?" He asked quietly.

Hermione nodded with a smile. Draco lay his hand back down, loving the feeling of the little kicks. They made him feel happier then anything else could possibly have.

They were both in the happiness of them, that at first, neither one noticed the person looking into the window. Draco just happened to look up for a moment and see the blurred image of a person as they ran away again.

His heart dropped in his chest as he stood quickly. "What is it?" Hermione asked as he took out his wand. "Someone was watching us. I don't know who, but I saw them." Draco answered as he made his way across the room to the fireplace. He quickly called for McGonagall, hoping that whoever it was, did not attack them.

McGonagall was there in the matter of seconds, looking around wildly. "what is it? What happened? Is it the baby?" She asked anxiously.

"No, the baby is fine. There was someone watching us. I did not get a good look at them, but they were watching us through the window over there." Draco said, pointing to the window from in front of Hermione. If they were about to be attacked, he wanted to make sure that she was protected.

McGonagall rushed over to the window, looking around quickly. She then went to the door and rushed out, trying every detection spell that she knew. When it became clear that whoever it was, was no longer there, she rushed back into the small cottage.

"Come on you two. I am afraid that you can not stay here any longer. It is too dangerous for you to. Someone has been here, but they are gone now. I am not sure who it was, but whoever it was, it is safe to say that they were not on our side. We need to get you to another safe house quickly." McGonagall said, looking around ever couple of seconds.

Without arguments, Hermione and Draco used the Floo to return to McGonagall's office. When they arrived, McGonagall talked to the portrait of Dumbledore again, not caring if they thought she was insane for talking to a portrait.

When she turned around, both Hermione and Draco were looking around wildly, as if afraid to be attacked even here. "You can calm down now. No one is here but us." McGonagall said, not realizing at that moment, just how very wrong she really was.

She motioned them to follow her back to the fireplace and they used the Floo once more, going to a little beach house off the coast of Australia. None of them realizing the two other men hiding in the room.

When they were gone, both men followed, still in hiding, knowing that the portraits in Hogwarts seeing them, would be a very dumb thing to do, followed them, knowing the location now of where they would be from now on.

As Blaise looked at Ron, he seen the evil smile creeping up on his face. All they had to do now was watch them for a while, see what their plans were, and then report back to Lucius.

When they too reached the beach house, both men settled in unbeknownst to the inhabitants of the house. They knew now, everything they needed to know. Soon, very soon, they would be attacking and Draco and his little family would be no more.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter!**

**Ch.18**

Draco did not relax until they were safely at the beach house and had checked the perimeter for anything unusual. When that was done and McGonagall left for the evening, he sat on the couch with a sigh.

"That was scary." Hermione said softly from beside him. He looked up at her with a small grin, "Its okay, we are safe now." He murmured softly, pulling her to him. "I hope so, I don't want that to happen again. Why cant they just leave us alone?" Hermione said frustrated. She did not want to live in fear, it wasn't right. She had thought that was over when Harry had defeated Voldemort.

"Don't worry about it Hermione. They only have one time to mess up. If anyone tries anything, then we will be ready, and then they will be in Azkaban, and we will be free again." Draco said kissing her head lightly.

He did not care what it cost, he would stick with her forever. He had never thought it possible that he could lover her, or anyone else for that matter, the way that he loved her.

"I just don't get it. I don't know why they cant just let it go. We are not hurting anyone, it isn't right." Hermione said. She felt so tired and so useless right now, and that was not a feeling she was used to.

"Not everyone does the right thing Hermione. I mean look at how I used to be, that is how most of the Slytherins, young and old, still are. They don't care about anyone but themselves. All they do is for themselves, they are not worth worrying about it." Draco said calmly.

"You are right, I don't want to talk about them. Lets talk about something else." Hermione said, trying to keep the bad things from her mind.

"Well, we can have a sea side wedding now, if you want." Draco said, knowing that would get her mind to ease a little. He was right, of course, and he knew it from the smile that shined on her face.

"We are really getting married!" Hermione said excitedly, as if she just now realized it was the truth. "Yeah, we really are." Draco said with a grin.

"I think a sea side wedding would be perfect. I want to at least invite Ginny and Harry, if its okay with you and McGonagall. They are my best friends and I really want them here." Hermione said softly.

"I want them here too. They are kid of my only friends now, everyone else abandon me, but I don't care about that. I got you, and as long as you are here, I don't need anyone else." Draco said with a shrug.

He was telling the truth though, he had been receiving letters every week from both Harry and Ginny since they had been hiding. It seemed that all had been forgiven and forgotten, and they now seen him as their friend along with Hermione. It was strange, having people there for you, for you. Not because of your money, or the people you know. They liked him because of who he was now, not because he was a stuck up, spoiled, little rich boy.

It felt really nice to have real friends that you could rely on, especially during this time. "You know, they are going to be so excited when they here this, right? I mean, I know that it is soon, but I know that they will be encouraging." Hermione said happily.

"Well, why don't we send them a letter with McGonagall tomorrow. We will need to tell McGonagall about the wedding as soon as possible anyways. We really only have about five months left, so I think that maybe we should have the wedding in about three months, then we wont have to worry so much about the baby trying to come for the wedding." Draco said with a chuckle. He could really get used to being a father and husband.

He already vowed to himself that he would never be like his father had been to him and his mother. He wanted to be there for Hermione and their little boy, no matter what. He would never make either of them feel like they were nothing, or like he was disappointed in them, or anything like that. He only wanted to love them, for the rest of his life.

"I think you are right, besides, in three months, I might be waddling down the isle, but I don't want to see myself at the very end, trying to walk down the isle." Hermione said, then started laughing as the picture formed in her mind.

Draco chuckled again at the sight of her, laying on his shoulder giggling at herself. It made him happier then anyone could ever know, just for her to love him like he did her. Once he thought of it, it really was some kind of twisted miracle.

"You would be beautiful, even if you did have to waddle the whole way there. I think you would still be beautiful, even if you had too." Draco said. Hermione looked up at him, used to his compliments by now.

"You know, you are too nice to me." Hermione said softly. "What do you mean?" Draco asked looking down at her.

"Well, I mean, you just always say things that make me smile. It is really nice for you to do that." Hermione said.

"I do it because I want to, not because I have to. I love you Hermione, and I will tell you how beautiful you are each day." Draco said. Hermione blushed at the what he said. It was strange to hear that from anyone really. It was just something one did not expect from people, unless you were just really shallow.

"You don't have to worry about it Hermione. I just want to prove that I love you." Draco said, seeing her blush. "Well you have already proved that. Not many people are going to go into hiding at our age, just to be with someone else. I don't think you really realize just how much you show how you really feel. You really have changed Draco, it was really unexpected, but I love you and that wont change." Hermione said softly. Draco kissed her softly, loving the way she said she loved him.

"Now, how are we going to break it to McGonagall that we want to get married?" Draco asked when they broke the kiss.

"Well, it should be a little better then when we found out I was pregnant. I suppose that it will be easier, she will probably be happy about it. The way she is with our little boy now, I think she will take it good." Hermione said with a laugh. Draco thought of this, it was true that McGonagall had changed her whole entire perspective on all of this. She was genuinely happy for them both now, so it was safe to assume that she would be okay with this.

"Yeah, I guess you are right. I just hope that you are, because that woman can be scary." Draco said, making Hermione giggle. "She isn't that bad really, you just have to get used to her." Hermione said reasonably.

"Yeah, but if she sneaks up on you, its really scary." Draco said with a grin. Hermione laughed, knowing that he was right. McGonagall could be really scary when she wanted to be.

They laughed with one another, knowing that they were okay again. They were safe from whoever might be looking for them right now. If only they knew just how wrong they truly were, then maybe they would have been more prepared for the mad men that would be coming for them.

_Malfoy Manor (One hour Later)_

Lucius watched as both Blaise and Ron came out of the fireplace, both looking tired and worse for wear, but also extremely happy with themselves. "We found them." Blaise said, wanting to be the one that told Lucius what they found out first.

"What happened? You were supposed to be back here two hours ago." Lucius asked. Both boys sat down on at the desk, feeling like they had been through more in this one night then any other time in their lives.

"Well, we kind of spooked them a bit, I don't know which one of us they seen, but they seen one of us at first. They alerted the Headmistress, and she decided to move them to another location." Blaise started.

"You were seen! What did I tell both of you before you left here today?" Lucius said angrily. They may have ruined the only chance he had at getting both Hermione and Draco.

"Calm down Lucius." Ron started. "We followed them when they left. We know where they are, and we know how to get in." Ron said, feeling happy to have done something right for a change.

"Lucius visibly relaxed, knowing now that he still had his chance. "What else did you find out tonight?" He asked, wanting any information of their whereabouts that he could possibly know.

"Well, first we had to witness a disgusting display of affection, not the best thing to see, but we did hear what they were saying. It seems that they are planning a wedding. It seems that they are to be married in three months time." Blaise said with a grin, knowing that Lucius would not like that at all.

"I see." Lucius said calmly, to both boys surprise. For a moment no one said anything, watching as Lucius seemed to get lost in his own thoughts..

"Thank you, both of you for your assistants in this, but I think that I can do this myself now. It is time to end this all. I need the location from you, and then, I am going to give it a few days. I want to plan this, so nothing goes wrong, but then in a couple of days, I will no longer need your assistants. If in time, I ever need help with anything else, I will be sure to contact both of you, if you wish." Lucius said.

He wanted to do this on his own. He wanted to be the one to finally end all of this madness and get rid of some of the filth that had entered into his life.

"But, I thought we were going to help you?" Ron said. He wanted to be there, he wanted the satisfaction of ending Draco's life, no one else. He did not care about Hermione, he just wanted Draco.

"No, that is not necessary. I want to do this on my own. No outside help." Lucius said. "I want to be there! I have not done all of this, not to get a chance to see them die!" Ron said darkly. He had not even realized how much he had changed in the past couple of months.

"Listen to me, I want that satisfaction. Now I am done with this conversation." Lucius said. Ron shut up quickly, seeing the dangerous gleam in his eyes.

Blaise wrote down the location, and then both boys nodded, leaving Lucius alone. As Ron left, he knew that he would find out when Lucius was going, and be there, just in case he needed assistants.

Lucius watched them go, feeling more excited then he ever had. He was finally going to get his revenge on the ones that deserved it.

As he thought his plans out, he grew even more excited about everything. He was going to wait one week. Let them get comfortable, think they are truly safe, and then when they least expected it, he would be there.

He would not listen to them, he did not care what they said. Lucius knew by the end of the night what he would do. He would go for the unborn child first, getting that out of the way, just in case. If something happened to him, he would prefer to know that at least there would be no child.

He would then kill that little bitch. He would do it slow, make Draco watch, no matter what, ripping his good for nothing son all to pieces, and then he would kill her after he played around for a while with Draco. Then he would kill his only son.

A part of him, a very tiny part, felt hurt over what he was planning for his son, then he would think of what his son had chosen, and he would not care. He refused to listen to anyone telling him that this was wrong, especially when it felt like the right thing to do. No matter what, in a weeks time, they would be dead, and he would be a happy man.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter!**

**Ch.19**

After a couple of days, both Hermione and Draco began to let down their guard. Once they got used to the house, and did not hear or see anything out of place after a while, they began to relax more.

The beach house was a lot more open then the little cottage, and they had the whole beach to themselves. In all honesty, they both liked it here a lot better. They could swim or sit in the sun during the day and relax. Then, in the evenings, they would have dinner out on the deck, and then go for late night swims, or just relax inside, listening to the sounds of the ocean outside.

After a week of this, they felt comfortable. One night, week later, they were out on the deck, Hermione reading, Draco just looking in the distance, relaxing, when they heard a noise inside. Draco stood quickly, grabbing his wand from the table beside him.

He reached for the door, only to find McGonagall walking out onto the deck. Both Draco and Hermione released the breath they had been holding when they seen her.

"Oh! I am sorry, I didn't think of warning you that I was coming." McGonagall said, seeing Draco with his wand on the other side of the door.

"Its okay, just scared us for a minute." Draco said, going to sit by Hermione again. "Anyways, I came to talk to the two of you about your wedding!" McGonagall said cheerfully. "Oh, um, okay." Draco said, both Hermione and him trying not to laugh a little.

Ever since they had told her about them wanting to get married before the baby came in five months, she had been running around, trying to make things as perfect as they could be. She kept coming by three or four times a day, making plans and getting everything together.

"Well, I have found someone trustworthy to do the service for you. He is an old friend of mine and Dumbledore's, and he agreed to help in any way that he can. I trust him truly, so I think that we will be okay for the ceremony. Also, I have talked to both Ms. Weasley, and Mr. Potter, and they are both excited about the wedding and have both promised to keep it secret. Now by them being here, I think that we will have to use extra precaution, not for them, but for anyone that might find out about all of this." McGonagall started, sitting next to them.

"That is wonderful! Thank you Headmistress." Hermione said, happily. She had really been hoping that Harry and Ginny would be able to here for them on their wedding day.

"Its nothing, nothing at all. It is the least that I can do. It irritates me to no end that the two of you have to be stuck here! I know that it is for your safety, but if I could just catch the ones responsible, doing something, just one slip up, I swear you would be out of here." McGonagall said angrily.

It really did bother her to see them both here. In the early years, she had given up on the likes of Draco, but recently, she had seen such a change in him that made her change all perspective over him. She never knew anyone to change so much for a girl that they loved, except maybe Severus Snape.

"Oh, don't worry about us Headmistress. I actually find it relaxing here. I think that being here is better then what it would probably be like if we were back in school. I don't think that me being pregnant and engaged to be married in only a couple of months would fair well with some of the students." Hermione said with a smile.

She was really starting to like it here, and if she had a choice, even after all of this was over, she thought that she would be able to make this place a home for her, Draco and their son.

"I just hate seeing you both here all the time, unable to go anywhere else." McGonagall said sadly. She hated that two bright students couldn't even complete their schooling at school because people that thought they were better dead then alive.

"Don't worry yourself, we are fine here. It is very relaxing. I don't want to see the uproar that all of this would cause if we were to return." Draco said, shaking his head at the thought.

"Yes, well, I only wish that you did not have to hide from everyone. It must be hard only seeing me and Madam Pomfrey all the time! But, not to worry, they will mess up. Soon, someone will say something, or do something stupid and it will all be over. You two will be fine, I promise." McGonagall said with a sad smile.

"I better be going, I will see you both tomorrow." McGonagall said after a few moments. They said their goodbyes, and then Hermione and Draco were alone, again.

"I wish she would stop popping up like that." Draco said with a sigh once they were alone. "She only worries. Besides, she is trying to make this wedding perfect, even under the circumstances." Hermione said softly.

Draco grinned, "It will be perfect, as long as you don't decide that I am worthless and decide to run off somewhere." He said with a laugh.

Hermione giggled, "I wouldn't do that! Besides, I think that I would probably just stay with you and torment you for the rest of your life." Hermione said.

"I think you have been around me too long, your Slytherin is showing." Draco said kissing her.

They both laughed, neither noticing that man watching them. They didn't even realize when he left quickly, leaving them alone for the first time in days.

Lucius made it back to the Manor, a small grin on his face. Tonight, it was going to be tonight. He had everything planned and tonight, he would get his revenge. Nothing was going to stop him now, not anything.

He thought back for the past couple of days watching them both. It made him sick how soft his son had become. A little part of him had hoped that maybe he could waver his sons thinking, but as he had watched them, he knew that it wasn't going to happen.

He had seen the way they were together, it was so wrong. It would be up to him to finish them both and the unborn child. He did not want anything or anyone to tarnish the Malfoy bloodline.

As he had watched them, he had grown to realize that nothing would stop this. They were in love, no matter how hard it was to admit it to himself, they would not leave one another. As Lucius readied himself for an attack, he wondered how everything had twisted around to come to this.

If the Dark Lord had not fallen, then maybe things would have ended differently. By now all those with impure blood would be gone. There would only be those that believed in his ways and then, nothing would matter anymore. None of this would have ever happened.

As it was though, nothing would ever be the same, not now. He had to do this himself, and then maybe, he would be able to have peace.

Lucius didn't think of what was wrong and right, he did not think of what anyone would say, he just knew he could not allow Draco to ruin his name like this. He would have to stop it, and in just a few hours, he would stop it.

As the night grew darker, Lucius became excited, knowing the time grew near. He would wait until he was sure they were in bed, and then he would attack.

He did not feel that this was the cowardly way, sneaking up on them, he just wanted it to go well. He wanted it to be over with now. The easiest way was to not let them know he was there until the very end. Then, it would be too late and he would have the upper hand. Things would have to go his way tonight. If not, then it would ruin everything that he had worked so hard for, and he could not let that happen.

As he looked out into the night, he knew that it was almost time to go. He knew that there would be no going back this time. He had to finish this before all of his chances were gone.

Not even he realized why this was just so important to him. It was part because of the way things ended with the Dark Lord. He had fallen in the end, not being a true, willing follower, and that ate at him all this time. He should have held on to his believes, not just let them go.

None of that mattered anymore, tonight, it was all over with. As he positioned himself to Apparate, he smirked at the things that were going to happen, no matter who tried to stop them.

He watched as everything swirled around him, and he felt the familiar pull of the Apparition, he felt better then he had in years. This, he realized, was what all his life had been leading up to. He was meant to find and destroy anything that was not pure, even if it was his own son.

When he landed and seen the beach house in the distance, his smirk grew. Soon, soon it would all be over. He vaguely wondered if they would try to put him in Azkaban, but then decided that they would not have evidence enough for that.

As he walked up to the beach house slowly, he hoped that they were in bed. He needed them to be unaware, vulnerable to him. He knew that tonight was his night, he could feel it. Failure was not in his mind. There could not be any failing on his part. This had to be done. He was so lost in his thoughts that he did not notice the young man following in the shadows.

Ron stayed far behind, not wanting to let Lucius know that he was here. He did have faith that Lucius could finish this himself, but he wanted to see it. He wanted to see the terror and the pain in both their eyes as they died. He had never wanted anything so much in his life.

Ron still had issues trying to comprehend this knew anger in him, it had changed him so much. Although it was obvious, the change in him, not even his family had taken the time to care about it.

No one ever took the time for him, so he would show them all. By the time he was finished, they would all see him.

He knew that if Lucius knew he was here, then he would be livid, but he needed to make sure that it all worked as planned. He needed this to go well for his own sake. He could not take one more night, laying awake, knowing that monster was holding onto the girl that he thought loved him.

Just the thought alone boiled his blood to no end. He could not believe how Hermione had turned out. He knew the moment that she had started being friends with that ferret, that he would get her. He had known, and had tried to pry her away, but she had not listened.

She had wanted this, so now, she got what she deserved, right along with the ferret. Soon everyone would know not to mess with him. He was only known as Harry Potters friend, and that was it. No one ever really gave him credit for what he did in the war, didn't care about what he did, but soon they would not be able to ignore him. He was going to make sure of that tonight.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter!**

**Ch.20**

"Are you asleep?" Hermione whispered, feeling like an idiot for whispering. "Yeah." Draco answered. Hermione heard the smile on his face, but it didn't bother her, she knew that she was being silly.

"I cant sleep. I cant get rid of this bad feeling. I don't know what it is, but I feel like we are being watched lately. I don't want anything bad to happen." Hermione said, looking around the dark room.

Draco pulled her closer to him, wanting to make her feel safer. Hermione giggled when she felt him nuzzle his nose on her neck. It never failed, no matter what it was, whether he was comforting her, trying to help her, anything, his mind quickly turned to other things.

"You are horrible!" Hermione giggled when she felt him moving towards her breast. "What? It isn't my fault if you are intoxicating." Draco murmured, still kissing his way down towards her breasts.

"Oh yeah, because its just me. You are hot and I can control myself most of the time." Hermione pointed out.

"Yeah, but you are stronger then I am." He said as he pulled her shirt over her head and dipped his head back to her breast.

When he began sucking softly, Hermione moaned and let her worries run out of her mind. She wondered if maybe sometimes he didn't do this for that reason alone. Sometimes she did freak herself out, and somehow it always ended up just like this. Not that she was complaining, this was always a good way to relieve stress and fear.

"Did you hear that?" Draco asked, sitting up slowly. Hermione groaned at the contact loss, but then she heard something too.

It was like a scratching noise, coming from downstairs. Hermione sat up quickly, panic dawning on her a little. She reached for her wand as Draco did his, and then looked up at him. They heard the noise again, and Hermione pulled on her shirt, not sure what to do.

"Stay here, I will be right back." Draco said. "Don't leave me up here!" Hermione said, getting off the bed quickly. "I want you to stay here, it will be safer here if someone is down there." Draco whispered. Hermione sighed and kissed him softly. "Be careful." She said softly as she seen his outline go out the door.

Draco shut the door quietly behind him and Hermione sat back on the bed, wand at the ready, listening carefully. She really hoped that it was nothing, but something was off and she could feel it.

"Expelliarmus!" She heard as her wand flew out of her hand. Hermione gasped, not being able to yell as Lucius Malfoy stepped out of the shadows.

"Draco!" Hermione yelled as loud as she could as Lucius stepped towards her. She heard a yell downstairs and knew that Draco had heard her. "That wont help either of you Mudblood." Lucius said quietly.

He pointed his wand at the door quickly as Draco came running in and disarmed him quickly. Draco rushed towards Hermione, but was stopped by Lucius and thrown to the other side of the room.

No!" Hermione cried, trying to rush over to Draco, but Lucius stopped her and threw her back onto the bed. Draco got up quickly, knowing what his father was going to do to them if he could.

"Leave her alone father." Draco said angrily. "You see, that isn't going to happen Draco. You were both warned, and you did not listen, so now you will both need to suffer the consequences." Lucius said.

Draco looked over at Hermione, afraid of what the mad man might do to her and their son. Hermione was sitting on the bed, a pillow around her stomach, not sure how to protect herself or her son, looking at Lucius in a mixture of fear, anger, and sadness.

"Draco, you did this. You broke one of the biggest rules that we have as pure bloods. You fell in love with dirt and then you bred with it." Lucius started, angry now. "Shut up! You have no right to talk about her like that. You don't even know her!" Draco said, for once in his life, refusing to let his father talk down to him.

"Right you are, I do not know her, but I do not want to. Unlike you, I stay true to my beliefs. You thought that this was the best way for things to be, so be it. You have no choice in this Draco, she will die, along with that thing growing in her, and then after I get rid of that filth, I will make sure you are gone forever. None of you will survive the night." Lucius said angrily.

Draco heard the words that his father said and his blood boiled. He meant to kill Hermione and their son. Draco didn't think about what he was doing, he was too mad to care. He rushed toward his father knocking him down. They both fought, trying to get the upper hand in the match.

Hermione looked on, not sure what to do. She was panicking, so it made it hard to think at that moment. She gasped when Lucius grabbed Draco by the throat, knocking him off of him.

Draco punched his father, both long forgetting that they could just use their wands. It was past magic now for the both of them. They both wanted blood, and wanted to do it by their hands.

Hermione looked over to see all their wands strung across the floor, all forgotten by the two men fighting in the floor. As slowly as she could, so not to bring attention to herself, she went for the wands.

When she finally made it to where the wands were at, she slowly picked up all three of them and stood carefully.

When she looked back to where Draco was fighting Lucius, she gasped at the amount of blood that could be seen on both of them. It looked to her that Draco's nose was bursting with blood, and his eye was swollen. Lucius was bleeding from a gash on his head, making his whole face covered in it.

Lucius got the upper hand at that point, pulling himself onto of Draco, putting his hands tightly around his throat. "I'm going to kill that thing in her stomach first. I will make you both watch as I destroy it. Then, I am going to kill the Mudblood. I'll make it slow, you'll watch the whole time. I'll make you see how filthy her blood really is, and then I will kill you." Lucius yelled.

Draco felt anger like never before now. He growled and with all his might, pulled Lucius beneath him, letting his father know that he would not let that happen as long as he was alive.

Hermione raised her own wand and tried to get a shot at Lucius. When she seen a slight opening she took it quickly, wanting this to be over before Lucius got complete control of the situation again.

"Stupefy!" She screamed, hoping that the spell would hit the right person. Lucius felt the spell hit him and knew that he had lost his chance. Before being knocked out, he realized that his anger had gotten the better of him, therefore clouding his judgment. He knew that any chance that he ever had at getting to them was now ruined.

When she seen Draco throw an unconscious Lucius off of him, Hermione rushed over to him. "Oh, god, Draco, are you okay?" She cried, realization at what had just happened dawning on her.

"I'm fine, are you okay?" He asked, sitting up quickly. "I'm fine, really Draco." Hermione said, hugging him, thankful that it was almost over now.

"Stay here, I am going to call for McGonagall. If he wakes up, don't listen to him, just Stupefy him again. Don't go near him whatever you do." Draco said as he stood and did a quick spell, stopping the bleeding.

Hermione nodded, turning her wand to wards the unconscious Lucius, hoping that he did not wake up before McGonagall came with the officials. She seen Draco leave the room and hoped that it would not take him too long to come back.

Luckily, Draco came back quickly, a look of relief on his face. "McGonagall is coming, she stopped at the Ministry for back up first." Draco said, turning his wand to Lucius too. He murmured a spell and ropes appeared around him.

Draco turned back to Hermione and pulled her to him. He never had felt more relief then in that moment. They were okay, all three of them.

"How cute, its almost disgusting." A voice said behind them. Both Draco and Hermione turned with a gasp. "Ron? What are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"I knew that old fool would fail." Ron said, turning his wand on them. "What are you talking about? Surely you didn't get yourself wrapped in with a fool like Lucius Malfoy!" Hermione gasped in surprise, her wand at the ready, waiting for him to try anything.

"Well, at first, Zabini, he tried to coax me in, I didn't listen though. I didn't want to betray everyone that I loved." Ron started angrily. "But then, the news came that you were knocked up with the bastard child of his. That is when I decided to help him." Ron said with an evil grin.

"What do you mean you helped him?" Hermione asked, silently thanking Draco for not saying anything at this point.

"It was me and Zabini, we listened and watched, waiting for a chance to find you. Nott helped to, but not as much. When we found your location, we went to spy, but you caught Zabini. We were smart though, we followed you here, and found this place. We told Lucius, but he wanted to come on his own." Ron continued, watching both Hermione and Draco like a hawk watching its prey.

"I let him think that it was over, but I followed him. I watched him as he made his plans, and then, when I knew he was coming tonight, I followed. I wanted my revenge to, I couldn't go on knowing that I didn't help get rid of you two and that thing you made." Ron said, pointing at Hermione's growing stomach with a look of disgust on his face.

"Revenge? Ron, what are you talking about?" Hermione asked in confusion. Surely he was not acting this way over her leaving him.

"He took you from me. He wanted you and you just let him take you from me." Ron said, his anger returning again, full force.

"Ron, no one took me from you. You ruined your chance when you tried to rape me! No one did this but you. If you had loved me, then you would have never done that, even if you were drunk!" Hermione said, her anger coming out now.

"It doesn't matter, tonight, you both die." Ron said, pointing his wand at Hermione. "Avada Kada.." Ron began, but Draco was faster then he was. "Stupefy!" He yelled angrily. He could not believe that the Weasel was trying to kill his family.

Ron fell to the floor, his wand rolling away from him. Draco used the same spell and ropes appeared around Ron just like Lucius. He then went to grab his wand from the floor. He took one look at him before kicking him as hard as he could in the face.

"Oh my goodness!" McGonagall cried. Both her and the Ministry workers came into the room looking from the unconscious forms of both Lucius and Ron, back to Hermione and Draco.

"Are you both okay?" McGonagall cried as Draco rushed back to Hermione's side. "Yes, we are fine. They never got the upper hand." Draco said, pulling Hermione closer to his side, intent to never let her go again.

"Good, now let me get these two out of here. I am going to go with them to the Ministry, I will have a couple people stay on the perimeter, checking for anyone else that might be here. I will be back soon, stay close, both of you." McGonagall said distractedly. She had never been so afraid in her life then she had in the past ten minutes.

"Its okay, we will be okay." Hermione assured her, seeing the fear in the older woman's eyes.

McGonagall looked over at the Ministry officials, still looking at the scene in front of them. "What are you waiting for? Come on now!" McGonagall said sharply. They all looked away from the older witched and hurried along. "I will be back soon, after we figure out what is going on completely." McGonagall said.

Both Hermione and Draco nodded, watching as both Ron and Lucius were taken away. When they were alone again, Hermione burst into tears, knowing how close they had both came to death tonight.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter!**

**Ch.21**

Draco pulled Hermione over to the bed and sat her down, letting her cry in his arms. "Its okay, its over now." He said softly. "What about others? What if there are more looking for us? What if we don't get so lucky next time?" Hermione cried, feeling vulnerable and afraid.

"Well, if there are more involved in all of this, then McGonagall will get it out of my father. I think its over now." Draco said, hoping that it was the truth.

Hermione slowly began to calm down, though it took a lot of soft talking and time. When she finally wiped away the last of the tears, she sat up and looked at Draco. "This has been such a horrible night." she said sadly, feeling too tired to really care about it anymore.

"Lets just hope that its all over now." Draco said, kissing her forehead. "Yeah, I don't think I can handle more crazy witches and wizards chasing after us for the rest of our lives." Hermione said with a weak smile.

She really hoped that it was all over, she didn't think that she would be able to handle much more of this.

Hermione put her hand softly on her stomach, hoping that the worst was over now for his sake. She did not want him to know the prejudice of people. Also, if there did happen to be anyone else after them, then their child would never have peace. She did not want that for him, ever.

"Is something wrong?" Draco asked, seeing her touching her stomach lightly. "Yeah, there's nothing wrong with the baby, its just, what happens if we never get away from people like that? What does that mean for him?" Hermione asked pointing to her stomach.

"That means that we will love our child and keep him away from people that would try to hurt him, whether by words or actions." Draco said calmly.

Hermione smiled at him slightly. He really knew what to say to her when she lost her cool. "I love you Draco." Hermione whispered, feeling slightly better now. "I love you too." He said with a smile.

They sat there in silence for a long while, both waiting for McGonagall to come back to them. It was a comfortable silence for both of them, both reflecting on the hard times that they hope had past now.

About an hour later, McGonagall came through the doorway with a smile. "It seems, Lucius has been the real culprit in all of this. He was put under a truth potion, and he told us everything. It seems that Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott were the ones that wrote him in the first place, telling him about the two of you. That was what made him come to the school in the first place." McGonagall started.

Draco felt anger grow in him for the two Slytherins, but said nothing, wanting to hear everything McGonagall had to say.

"When his fears were confirmed, he decided to come after the two of you, but thankfully, we were a step ahead of him, and you were already safe. He band together some of the old Death Eaters he still had contact with, and had Zabini and Nott watching the school, waiting for some sign of the two of you. When they found out that you were pregnant, it seems that was when they added Mr. Weasley to their ranks." McGonagall continued.

Hermione felt sadness grip her. Ron had joined the ranks of those that hated them because he had wanted her, but could not have her. When she had gotten pregnant, Ron had decided to give up, and that was what led him to do what he did.

"They spied on me, waiting for a slip up, and when they found one, they followed me to the cottage. That was how they knew you were there. It is my fault that they followed us here, I was afraid, so I forgot myself, not putting up intruder traps and such. When they knew you were here, they informed Lucius. That is how we came to tonight. He watched you for a week and then he attacked. Mr. Weasley admitted to following him, wanting to finish you off if Lucius failed." McGonagall finished sadly.

No one said anything for a long moment, trying to let her words sink into them. "What happens now?" Draco said, looking up at McGonagall. "Well, right now, the Ministry is rounding up the rest of those involved, they will be easy, Lucius gave us all of their locations, so after tonight, I would say that you are both free." McGonagall said with a smile.

Hermione and Draco looked at each other, their grins saying it all. They would no longer have to worry about anyone coming after them. They were free to go wherever they liked and they could do anything now. They were finally safe from those wanting to cause them harm.

"Now, I am going to go back to the Ministry, help them any way that I can. I will return in the morning, let you know how everything went. I suggest you both get some rest, it has been a long night." McGonagall said, leaving the room.

Hermione and Draco sat there for a long moment, letting it sink in that after tonight, they were free from everything. Draco kissed Hermione hard, just realizing that now, he would be able to spend his life with her, not worrying about who might be after them.

Hermione giggled and kissed him back, letting herself feel him around her, both lost in their happiness.

"I love you." Draco said, looking down at her. "I love you too." Hermione said. Draco seen how tired she looked and pulled her down to lay down next to him. He pulled the covers over both of them, and then pulled her to him tightly.

"Go to sleep, I want you to get your rest." Draco said, kissing her cheek. Hermione, who had already closed her eyes, mumbled something Draco couldn't understand, as she slowly drifted off. Draco smiled at her, loving that they would be together forever. He watched her sleep, until finally he fell asleep, both in a deep sleep, happy that for once, they didn't have to worry as much about getting attacked in their sleep.

Hermione woke slowly, the next morning, feeling well rested, and relaxed. It took her a long moment to realize why she felt this way. When the events of the night before flooded back into her mind, she sat up quickly, realizing what had happened all over again.

Draco woke as soon as she sat up, looking around to find if there was anything out of place. When he found nothing, he sat up and held onto her. "Good morning." He said, kissing the back of her neck. "Good morning to you." Hermione sighed, feeling more alive then she had in months.

Draco pulled her around to face him and kissed her softly. Hermione did not let him break the kiss, wanting to finish what they had started last night, before everything had gone bad.

He grinned, pulling her down onto him as he laid back down. Hermione kissed his neck, nibbling slightly as she made her way down his body.

Over the past couple of months, Hermione had learned him well, and Draco loved it. She knew exactly where and when to touch him to turn him on and he loved every second of it. They were both so lost in the passion, that neither of them noticed McGonagall standing there until she cleared her throat.

They both looked up suddenly, and realizing who it was, jumped apart and off the bed, both more embarrassed then any other time before.

"I'll be waiting downstairs until you both get ready for the day." McGonagall said, trying desperately to keep a straight face. She had not meant to walk in on them, but she had not imagined they would be doing that. Then again, obviously they did do that, she was pregnant. She walked out without a word, too embarrassed to look at either one of them now.

"Oh my god! That was horrible!" Hermione said, blushing deeply and hiding her face, laughing the whole time. Draco could only shake his head and began dressing for the day. When Hermione could finally stop laughing, she too got ready for the day, hoping she would be able to keep a straight face during their time with McGonagall now.

"Are you ready?" Draco asked, causing her to laugh again. "This is horrible!" Hermione said as they went out the door. "It could be worse." Draco said with a grin. "How is that?" Hermione asked as they went towards the stairs. "She could have come in five minutes later." Draco said then chuckled at the look on Hermione's face.

When they made it to the sitting room, McGonagall was there, waiting for them, breakfast on the table, waiting for them.

They thanked her and ate, trying not to look at the older woman. That was one of the most embarrassing times in any of their lives, and they really just wanted to forget it.

When they were both finished eating, they waited for McGonagall to tell them what was to be of their future.

"It has been a long night for everyone, and I want to start by telling you how sorry I really am for everything that has happened. You two have been through more now then many people could ever dream of, and for that, I am sorry. Now I am happy to say, that since everything happened so fast, and with Lucius, unwilling help, under the influence of a truth potion, we have captured all those that have been involved in any way." McGonagall started, a small smile on her face.

Hermione felt relief wash over her, it was over, all of it. "Now there are still trials and things like that, but you needn't worry yourselves. No one expect you to speak at these trials, we have gotten all the information from you that we need, so you don't have to worry. Those who have done wrong, or done things intent to do wrong will be punished." McGonagall said happily.

"So what happens now?" Draco asked. They were free, but where did they go from here? He didn't think school was an option, Hermione was getting more pregnant as the days passed, and he did not want her to have to go through that. He knew that all the money and property that belonged to his father was now his, but what did that mean?

Where would Hermione want to be now? He didn't know, but really, did it matter to him at all? As long as he was with her, what did it matter where they were now?

"Well, that is what we need to decide. You could come back to the school if you wish, there is still time to finish the school year there." McGonagall said hopefully, knowing that them going back to the school was not going to happen, but she had to give them that option.

Draco looked over at Hermione, and knew in an instant that was not where she wanted to be. "I don't think that is really an option. So much attention there, too many questions, I don't think that would be a good idea." Draco said, shaking his head.

When he looked back at Hermione, she looked relieved and knew that he had been right about her not wanting to go back either.

"I thought you would say that. That is not a problem, but, now we need to figure out what to do then. Do any of you have any idea what you really want to do?" McGonagall asked with a soft smile. She had really hoped, but it seemed that their school years were truly over.

Hermione thought for a long moment, not really sure what to do. She had not thought about it all that much yet, everything happening so fast. She looked over at Draco and realized, really, it didn't matter to her. As long as they were together, it didn't matter if they were in a cave somewhere, though she hoped that was not where they would end up together.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter!**

**Ch. 22**

"Can we stay here?" Hermione asked, making both Draco and McGonagall look up at her. "Are you certain you want to stay here? After everything that has happened?" McGonagall asked in surprise.

Draco thought about it for a long moment and realized why she wanted to stay here. Although they had ended up having a horrible time last night, the other times here were good ones. They had both been content and happy here.

"I think that is a good idea. I think it is safe to say both of us enjoy it here." Draco agreed, making Hermione smile.

After a long moment of consideration, McGonagall smiled at them, "Well, if it makes you happy, then I don't see anything wrong with that." McGonagall said with a smile.

"Thank you Headmistress!" Hermione said happily. Draco nodded his agreement, realizing something just then. "Headmistress? Um, is there anyway that we could possibly have our wedding tonight? I mean if it is okay with Hermione of course." Draco said, not wanting to wait for her to be his wife any longer. He wanted her to be his by law, so then, he could know that she was his, no matter what.

Hermione looked at him in surprise for a long moment. She had actually been thinking that, not really wanting to wait any longer, but she had not realized that he felt the same way too.

She looked over at the Headmistress with a smile, "Is that okay?" Hermione asked, not realizing just how happy she made Draco, just by saying that.

"I guess that we could go ahead with it, if it is what you really want." McGonagall said, feeling excited for the two of them. They were slowly becoming her two favorite people, and though it may be wrong, she was aware that they were her favorite two students ever.

"It is what we want." Hermione said, giving Draco a small kiss before smiling at him. This was like a dream, and she only hoped that she would not wake up soon to realize that it really was.

"Very well, then I will be back shortly! I will get everything ready for the both of you! You can stay here and relax, enjoy the day, I will be back in a couple of hours!" McGonagall said, realizing how much needed to be done.

Both Draco and Hermione nodded, not caring much about the details, as long as it all ended with them being married and happy.

They watched her leave, both feeling excited and ready for what was coming now. When they were alone Draco kissed her softly, feeling happier then he had in years. This was going to be such a good day for them.

"Are you sure you don't want to wait?" Hermione asked, feeling slightly anxious. What happened if he married her and then decided that he did not love her? She realized that these were the same fears that had consumed her since the beginning, but didn't know what to do to change the horrible feeling that this was all a big joke, or worse, a lie.

"Hermione, stop it now. Your only get yourself worked up, and for no reason. I think by now you will realize that I love you and that isn't going to change. I have never been more in love with anyone in my life. You are all I need now, and I hope I am the same for you." Draco said, knowing what was going through her mind right now.

Hermione visibly relaxed before rolling her eyes, "I'm sorry, I am just being stupid." Hermione said, kissing him. "Its okay, just don't get cold feet and run away from me. I don't think I could handle being without you anymore." Draco said, making her smile softly.

"I wouldn't dream of it. I don't honestly think I could handle it either." Hermione said with a grin.

"You don't have to worry about me, I'll be standing there at the end of that isle waiting for you. Nothing could keep me from you, not now." Draco said, giving her a heated look. He dipped his head, trying to bring her in for another deep kiss, but she pulled away and stood up. He looked at her as if a dying man, so close to water, but too weak to get it.

"Don't you even think about it! Not until tonight, it is our wedding day!" Hermione said with a grin. "But what does it matter!" Draco groaned, making Hermione giggle. "Because, your not even supposed to see me today, let alone make love to me!" Hermione said with a smile.

"But, we make love all the time, what does it matter now?" Draco asked, feeling as if he was in agony. They had been trying to do this since last night, and he really needed her now.

"You wont die from it Draco. Please, just do this for me. I want this to be special, for the both of us." Hermione said pleadingly.

Draco's whole demeanor softened as he stood and pulled her into a hug, "Of course, I understand. Don't worry, I promise not to touch you until tonight." He said, wanting to make her happy above all else.

"Thank you Draco." Hermione said, kissing him softly, knowing that she was making the right choice, being with him.

The rest of the day passed painfully slow for both of them. They were both too excited about their wedding to think of anything else to preoccupy their minds. Around midday, Hermione went off to take a shower, leaving Draco to his own devises as she went.

He found himself thinking of how they had come to be like this. It had all started from him finding her with a very drunk Weasel. It made him smile how they had come to their little uneasy truce, both wanting to put the past behind them.

He realized how he had almost messed up so many times, but luckily, Hermione had seen the real him, and after all this time, he had won her. She was his now, nothing could change that. They belonged to one another, and nothing could ever change that.

Hermione was thinking of how they had came to be too as she felt the water around her. She lay in the bathtub, feeling relaxed and at ease. She thought back to their rocky start, both unsure of how to react to one another, all the way to the night before.

So much had changed in the past months that it was really hard to come to grips with it all. She knew that things were not like she had always thought they would be, but she did not care. The only thing that she knew for sure was that she was truly in love with Draco, and he with her.

The thought alone made her happy enough to giggle out loud. Never had she thought that things would be anything like this in the end. Though, she found that she did not care at all. If she was honest with herself, she could never see herself without him. He was the most wonderful thing that had ever happened to her, and she loved him for that.

As the son began to set, both Hermione and Draco became anxious. They knew this was what they wanted, but it was happening so fast. It was overwhelming, but they both knew that they would never change it.

When they seen the fire flicker, they knew that McGonagall was on her way. When she came through the fire, she was not alone though.

Behind her, Harry and Ginny followed, both looking excited, followed by an older wizard that they assumed was the one that would wed them.

Hermione looked over at Ginny, and realized that she was, after all, Ron's sister. She became nervous, wondering if the other girl would blame her for her brothers imprisonment.

Hermione really hoped not, she did not want to lose her best girl friend to this. She loved Ginny and did not want to lose the friendship that they had.

Before anyone could even say hello's, Hermione excused herself, pretending to have to go to the restroom. She needed time to prepare herself for anything that might happen now that they were there.

Draco turned to go make sure that she was okay, but Ginny stopped him. "Let me go, I think that I know what might be wrong with her." She said, knowing that she was right. Draco looked longingly for a long moment, but then nodded, knowing that this was the first time the girls had seen one another in months.

He instead turned to Harry and shook his hand. "Its good to see you again." He said, still not sure what to say when it came to Harry. "Yeah, so your getting married then? And your going to be parents?" Harry asked in disbelief. They had wrote both him and Ginny this whole time, but neither one had told them about Hermione being pregnant, or deciding to get married.

Harry assumed that it was for precaution issues, but being told all of this had come to big surprise for him and Ginny. When McGonagall had come to find them arounf noon today, he had thought something terrible had happened. It had been horrible, well at least some of it had been, but really most of it was good news.

When they had heard what Ron had done, he had felt anger and hate running through him. When he had glanced at Ginny, he realized that she felt the same, even though that was her brother. He knew Ginny, and what Ron had done was completely unforgivable, even if it was her brother.

When they found out that Hermione was pregnant, and that she was already almost five months along, it had been a shock. They had been writing to both Hermione and Draco for months now, and neither one had said anything about that.

It was an even bigger shock when they were told that they were engaged, and that the wedding was to be tonight. McGonagall decided to let them know, so as to surprise both Hermione and Draco for their wedding.

"Sorry for not telling the two of you, but we couldn't for obvious reasons." Draco said sheepishly. "Its fine, really, just as long as we know it now. We are both really happy for you guys." Harry said uncomfortably. Even after all this time, it was still hard to talk to Draco as friends. They had spent years as enemies, but Harry knew that if Hermione could put all of that behind them, he could too.

Hermione sat on the tub, feeling like she might be hyperventilating. She did not want to lose her friend, but knew that she might not have any say so in it. She felt angry tears start to come down, everything that had happened, hitting her like a ton of bricks.

Everything had been so stupid, and it only caused more horrible things to happen. She did not want to lose a friend over Ron's own stupidity. "Um, Hermione, are you in there?" Ginny said from behind the door. Hermione looked up, feeling frightened. She didn't want to hear Ginny say she hated her, didn't want any of it.

"Come on Hermione, I know your in there, let me in. I want to talk to you." Ginny pleaded from behind the door. Hermione took a deep steadying breath, trying to collect herself before standing and opening the door.

Before she could even take in the image of Ginny, she was being wrapped into a warm, welcoming hug. "Oh Hermione, I've been so worried about you! I could tell from your letters that something was up, but I never thought in a million years that you were pregnant! Now your getting married today, and then Ron doing those horrible things to you and Draco! I'm so sorry, I cant even believe him!" Ginny said, happy to have her friend back again.

Hermione felt a rush of relief fill her very being. She had overreacted. Ginny did not hate her at all. She looked at her friend, and realized just how much she had missed her in that moment.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter!**

**Ch.23**

Once both Hermione and Ginny had calmed down, they both made their way back downstairs. If anyone thought Hermione running off to be strange, no one said anything when Ginny and her returned a short while later.

"Okay you lot, everything is ready outside." McGonagall said, coming back into the room. Hermione and Ginny giggled nervously, reminding both Draco and Harry why it was so quiet with only one of them around all the time.

"We are going to go upstairs to get ready. Give us twenty minutes, and we will be ready." Ginny said, pulling Hermione towards the upstairs again. Both boys looked around nervously, not sure what to do with themselves.

"Come along you two, we will go ahead and go down. It should not take those two very long." McGonagall said, knowing that the girls would want to hurry. She could feel from both Hermione and Draco wanting to get on with it. She had a feeling that they really just wanted to be alone for the evening.

"Ginny, its beautiful! Where did you find it!" Hermione exclaimed as Ginny zipped the dress up for Hermione. "Well, when McGonagall told us everything, I knew that you obviously had not had time to find one, so I snuck off to Hogsmeade during lunch and I got the dress!" Ginny said with a smile.

She had been right, the dress was flawless on Hermione. It had a corset top, with tiny beads over the breast and stomach, then flowed out gently into a full skirt. It was not huge and magnificent, but it was beautiful on Hermione.

"Thank you so much Ginny!" Hermione said, looking at herself in the mirror. "You're my best friend, I want you to have the perfect wedding day." Ginny said with a smile.

When they hurriedly done their makeup and hair, they made their way slowly down the stairs. Ginny went a little ahead, making sure that Draco was where he was supposed to be. She gave the signal to McGonagall when both her and Hermione were ready, and turned to Hermione.

"Are you ready?" She asked excitedly. Hermione turned and looked at Draco, waiting for her, just like he had said and smiled. "Yes!" She said as the Wedding March began to play.

Draco turned towards the back door, wanting to see Hermione. When he did, he couldn't hold back the grin that came to his lips.

She looked beautiful, walking down to meet him. He was vaguely aware of her dress, but right now, it didn't matter if she had been in a paper bag. He just wanted her by his side.

Hermione watched Draco's face light up and it made her giggle nervously. She was a little aware of Ginny moving from her to sit next to Harry and McGonagall, but she only had eyes for the man waiting for her at the end of the isle.

"You look beautiful." Draco murmured when she made it to him. Hermione smiled at him as they both turned to the wizard about to wed them.

"Ladies and well, gentleman," He started, looking over at Harry with a slight smile, "We have gathered this evening, to join two souls together." He continued. His voice was a little high, making both Hermione and Draco laugh nervously a little.

"I have heard many of things of the two of you from Minerva. It seems that both of you have had a rocky start." The wizard continued, making both Hermione and Draco stand straighter.

"Though, in the past, it seems the two of you were different people, from two different ways of life and you clashed together like no other, but somehow, thought all of that, you excelled. You turned your whole beings around and found one another. You alone created love, and for that, I am happy to join these two in matrimony." The old wizard said, making everyone smile.

"Do you Draco Lucius Malfoy, take Hermione Jean Granger, to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The wizard asked. Hermione looked at Draco, hoping he didn't change his mind. "Yes." He said, looking at Hermione. Hermione smiled a little, happy he hadn't changed his mind.

"Hermione Jean Granger, do you take Draco Lucius Malfoy, to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The wizard said, turning to her.

Hermione looked at Draco with a smile, "Yes." she said with a bigger smile, seeing his smile widen even more.

The wizard rose his wand, not unlike the way the old wizard had done at Fleur and Bill's wedding, and golden sparkles rose around them. Hermione watched as the sparkles settled around their wrists, turning green and red as they entwined themselves around Hermione and Draco.

"Then I know pronounce you, bound for life." The wizard said. "You may now kiss your wife." He added, seeing the wanting look on Draco's face.

Hermione turned again to Draco as he lowered his head and kissed her passionately. They had done it, they were now married.

Hermione was vaguely aware of the clapping, but they did not stop kissing until Harry gave a nervous chuckle.

They broke apart, but still didn't stop looking at one another. "I love you." Draco whispered to her. Hermione kissed him again, "I love you too." She said softly. They then turned to Ginny, Harry, and McGonagall.

"Oh that was absolutely beautiful! Congratulations to the both of you!" McGonagall sniffled, forgetting herself completely and pulling them both into a big hug.

Hermione and Draco hugged her awkwardly, not sure what else to do. When she finally let them go, she wiped her eyes, "Now, I need to go back to the school for the night, I will come back tomorrow evening to see if you need anything." McGonagall said cheerfully. She hadn't even felt this happy when the war had ended.

Ginny and Harry came to them next, and had obviously taken the hint from McGonagall. Ginny and Harry hugged Hermione, then Ginny turned to Draco and hugged him tightly. Harry and Draco stared at each other awkwardly, before shaking hands.

"We are going to go back to the castle, we will see you both soon though. Congratulations you guys!" Ginny squealed before she and Harry left through the floo as well, following McGonagall and the old wizard.

It only took about two seconds for them to realize that they were finally alone. Draco grabbed Hermione and picked her up. "What are you doing!" Hermione squealed as he carried her into the house.

"I am carrying Mrs. Malfoy to our bed." Draco answered, making Hermione giggle as they made it up the stairs.

When he kicked the bedroom door open, he laid her gently on the bed, pulling himself on top of her.

He kissed her passionately, not wanting to ever let her go. Hermione giggled when he nuzzled her neck, knowing that she had kept him waiting long enough for this. She had noticed the wanting look he'd had on his face all day long, and knew that it had been hard for him to leave her alone all day long.

She let him unzip her dress as she undid his dress shirt, neither caring when a couple of buttons ripped from the shirt in their haste.

Hermione helped him slide off her dress as he helped her pull off his shirt. He looked at her then, knowing that he had made the right decision. "I love you Hermione." He murmured as she reached for his belt. "I love you Draco." She said, trying to pull his pants down.

He grinned and helped her relieve them both of the few lingering materials that stopped their contact.

When they were both naked, they slowed their pace, wanting this to be special. He kissed her again passionately before moving his lips down to her breast. He licked and nibbled gently, not wanting her to feel any pain.

When she moaned and arched her back, he knew that pain was the farthest thing from her mind right now. He moved his hand to her clit, moving his hand expertly around it, knowing all of her spots and hitting all of them.

Hermione moaned and withered below him, feeling the tension building in her. Draco pushed a finger into her, groaning when she tightened around that finger. He started pumping his finger in and out of her slowly, his thumb making little circles around her clit.

Hermione, long since passed the embarrassment of the bedroom, moaned loudly as her orgasm hit her hard and fast.

Draco didn't give her time to relax, knowing that she would come again in just a couple of strokes into her if he didn't. He pulled her into his lap and they both moaned when he slipped into her.

They both moved together, wanting to feel one another. Draco felt her muscles tighten, and like he had thought, in only a couple of strokes, she came again, calling out his name. He gripped her hips tighter, both of them moving faster, not being able to handle it any longer.

He felt his orgasm come upon him fast, and hard. He moaned her name, letting her know that it was her and always would be.

When his breathing slowed, he gently pulled her to the bed, laying her down next to him. He curled up next to her, wrapping her up in his arms.

Hermione smiled up at him, "I love you." She whispered. "I love you." He said back, kissing her again.

Hermione looked at the wedding band on her finger, knowing that this was right. Draco grinned at her, "How does it feel to be Mrs. Malfoy?" He asked her softly. "It is the best feeling in the world." Hermione whispered softly.

Draco grinned and kissed her again. He was happy that they had decided on today. He didn't think that he could go on with her not as his wife.

"What happens now?" Hermione asked unsure. "Well, we live our life, raise our family, and then we grow old." Draco said with a smile. Hermione giggled, she liked that idea.

"I want to stay here forever." She said, looking around their room. "Then lets stay here forever. We can talk to McGonagall about it tomorrow if you like." Draco said. He felt the same way, this place was wonderful.

"I would like that." Hermione said with a smile. She looked over at him again, "I love you." She said again, not caring if it was the thousandth time that night.

"And I love you." Draco said, kissing her hard again. Before they knew it, they were again making love, not caring that it was the second time that night. It was their wedding night, and to them, they could make love for the rest of their lives and not leave the room once.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter!**

**Ch.24 Epilogue!**

_Four and a half months later!_

Hermione woke, not realizing that she had fallen asleep. The book that she had been reading fell to the floor, making her jump and wake. "Finally awake." Draco said from beside her on the couch. Hermione smiled, still half way asleep.

She stretched, feeling strange. When she did, she doubled over in pain. "Hermione! Are you okay?" Draco asked, coming to stand by her. "I don't know, but I think the baby is coming." Hermione said, putting her hands around her stomach protectively.

For a moment, neither one of them moved, not knowing what to do. Hermione felt another contraction hit, and knew that she really was in labor.

"Get Madam Pomfrey!" She cried, trying to make her breathing even. Draco jumped into action, rushing over to the floo. He had a quick conversation with someone Hermione couldn't see, but then was by her side again.

"McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey are on their way. Can I get you anything?" Draco asked, excitement coursing through him.

"I need to get to the bedroom." Hermione said breathlessly as another contraction hit. Draco didn't even think about it as he picked her up into his arms completely

He carried her into the bedroom, laying her on the bed, trying to help her get comfortable. Hermione smiled up at him, the excitement starting to settle in. Their baby was on his way!

At that moment, Madam Pomfrey and McGonagall came bursting through the door. McGonagall looked excited, as did Madam Pomfrey. "Okay, just try to relax Mrs. Malfoy. I am going to check you, see where you are at right now." Madam Pomfrey said with a smile.

Hermione nodded, knowing that this was going to be a long day and possibly night. She was pleased when she found that she was almost dilated to six already. She looked over at Draco, knowing that this may not take as long as she felt another contraction hit her.

"How much longer is it going to take!" Harry said from the couch. "This does take some time Harry." Ginny said with a smile. "I know, but we have been waiting for hours now." Harry said, looking out at the now dark sky.

Ginny came to sit on his lap, kissing him softly, "Don't worry, Hermione is fine. It wont be much longer now." She said softly.

Draco came down the stairs, a smile on his face that seemed to not want to go away for the rest of his life. Harry and Ginny both walked up to him, waiting with bated breath. "He is here!" He said happily. Ginny squealed, hugging him tightly. "We named him Scorpius Malfoy." Draco said happily. "Hermione and he are both doing just fine, you can go up to see them both if you like." Draco said, distractedly, already on his way back up the stairs.

Harry and Ginny both raced up the stairs, wanting to see their friend, and Scorpius. When they entered the room, Hermione lay in the bed, looking tired, but fine, holding a small bundle.

They slowly made their way over to the bed, anxious to see the new baby. "Oh you guys! He is so beautiful!" Ginny squealed, seeing Scorpius for the first time.

He had Hermione's curls, but they were light blonde, and he had his daddy's silver eyes. He had Hermione's nose, and Draco's chin. "He is perfect." Hermione said, cooing at the baby.

"Yes he is." Harry said, a soft smile on his lips. Looking at the baby, he realized for the first time, that really, all of this was worth this. They had brought another person into the world.

"Congratulations you guys." Harry said, shaking Draco's hand and kissing Hermione on the head, making her giggle.

"We want you to be his godparents, if you will." Draco said, looking from Ginny to Harry. They looked at one another for a long moment before smiling at both Hermione and Draco, "Of course! Thank you so much!" Ginny said.

After that, they spent a little more time there, then leaving, promising to return early the next day. After they said their goodbyes, leaving only Hermione, Madam Pomfrey, and Draco, Madam Pomfrey left the room, giving the new parents time to themselves and their son.

"He really is perfect." Draco mumbled, holding Scorpius close to him. "I know he is." Hermione whispered with a smile. He looked over at her, a smile on his face, "And so are you." He said, kissing her softly.

"I love you Draco." Hermione said, looking at him seriously. "I love you too." He said, kissing her again. As they looked at each other, they both realized that the past did not matter. Everything, since they were kids, up to that moment, none of it mattered. They were together now.

They had made a life together, and for that, they would always have each other. No matter what came their way, they would be able to face it together. Nothing was ever going to change that.

* * *

><p><em>Well, I hope you guys enjoy this one! Let me know how you liked it in a review!<em>


End file.
